


Draco Malfoy y la Carta del Futuro

by nxngendorosu



Series: Hacerlo Todo Otra Vez [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amistad de Draco y Harry, Bullying, Draco Cuestiona Los Ideales de Sus Padres, Harry Potter Series Retold, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Time Travel, Viaje en el tiempo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxngendorosu/pseuds/nxngendorosu
Summary: Lo único que quería era una salida. Una manera de hacer todo otra vez, y borrar sus errores. Se quedó mirando las crepitantes llamas azules con tanta fuerza que se imprimieron en su visión.A los once años, Draco recibe una carta del futuro, la cuál le hará cambiar el camino que ha emprendido y lo dirigirá dentro de una vida que nunca se atrevió a imaginar.





	1. Prólogo: Ostende Mihi.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Letter from the Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480304) by [DracoWillHearAboutThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis). 



> ¡Hola! Estoy muymuymuy feliz de poder traducir esta serie (la cual, por cierto, aun sigue en proceso) prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo por ser constante con las actualizaciones, oki. En caso de que tengan algún tipo de crítica (constructiva) con respecto a ésta traducción, siéntanse libres de dejarla en los comentarios. ¡! Ahora sí, gracias por leer. ♡

Draco se encontraba de pie frente al fuego azul, sus dedos aferrándose al pergamino enrollado en su mano con tanta fuerza que estaba al borde de un calambre. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, sudor frío corriendo bajo su nuca.

Esto era una locura. La cosa más desquiciada que había hecho jamás. Debía estar completamente loco. Y aun así, tenía la certeza de que lo haría de cualquier manera.

Eran exactamente veinticuatro minutos pasados de las dos de la mañana. En seis horas con treinta y seis minutos, sus padres y él serían juzgados frente a la Junta de la Ley Mágica. El reloj antiguo colgado sobre la chimenea en aquella vieja, casi olvidada parte de su ala oeste parecía estar burlándose de él, contando los segundos restantes de su libertad. Tal vez de su vida, si las cosas salían mal. Porque, ¿quién decía que iba a salir vivo de todo esto? La marca en su brazo probaba su culpabilidad. Sin mencionar todas las cosas que había hecho. Casi mató a Katie Bell y a Ron Weasley en sexto año. Había permitido el paso de mortífagos a Hogwarts poco después, esto resultando en la muerte de Dumbledore. Había torturado y lastimado a más personas de las que podía contar. Aún se sentía enfermo cada vez que pensaba en todas las cosas que hizo, toda la sangre en sus manos. Sabía que las cosas horribles que los Aurores le habían dicho en su interrogatorio eran correctas. Tal vez sería besado al final del día, y lo merecería.

Pero aun así estaba asustado. No quería morir, no ahora, después de haber salido con vida de esta guerra. Él y sus padres estaban a salvo finalmente, solo para tener una varita al cuello otra vez. Lo único que quería era una salida. Una manera de hacer todo otra vez, y borrar sus errores.

Se quedó mirando las crepitantes llamas azules con tanta fuerza que se imprimieron en su visión.

Su padre le había hablado sobre aquella chimenea cuando era aún muy pequeño. Mucho antes de siquiera poner un pie en Hogwarts. Había explicado que esa chimenea era mucho más que una entrada regular a la Red Flu. Que había sido parte de aquella mansión desde los días de su construcción, y que portaba un tipo de magia muy antigua.

  _“Sabes sobre los giratiempos, por supuesto, pero ésta magia es diferente, una variación más fuerte. Se supone que debía ser capaz de revertir el tiempo. De mandarte devuelta al pasado, no como espectador, sino en tu cuerpo real. Podrías revivir aquellos días otra vez, o cambiar el pasado.”_

 _“Entonces,”_ preguntó Draco, con grandes ojos. _“Si hago algo mal, ¿puedo saltar dentro y hacerlo bien?”_

 _“No,”_ había dicho inmediatamente su padre, agitando su cabeza con repentina solemnidad en su expresión. _“Fue rota siglos atrás, y nadie ha sido capaz de repararla. Siquiera intentarlo sería una estupidez mayor. No hay manera de descubrir si es seguro o no de usar, pues cuando regresas al pasado, olvidas tu futuro. Aún si lo logras, no recordarías haber tratado de repararla.”_

 _“Pero,”_ Draco frunció el ceño. _“¿Qué pasaría si le escribieras un mensaje a tu yo del pasado, explicando? ¿Qué pasaría si tú-“_

 _“Draco,”_ su padre había interrumpido con tono de autoridad absoluta. _“Entrometerse con el tiempo es peligroso. Si sale mal, estarás perdido por siempre en su limbo. No vale la pena el riesgo. ¿Entiendes?”_

Draco había asentido, como siempre hacía cuando su padre le decía qué hacer. Siempre el chico bueno. Nunca yendo en contra de sus deseos.

Y miren a dónde lo había llevado aquello.

Draco tragó, apretando sus dedos alrededor del pergamino en su mano.

Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Esta podría ser la última oportunidad que tenía de hacer una diferencia para sí mismo, y para toda su familia. Si era posible que para aquella hora mañana fuese besado, ¿no valía la pena tomar el riesgo de quedar atrapado en un eterno limbo?

Además, pensaba, las probabilidades no eran tan malas. Se las había arreglado para reparar la Cabina que Desaparece, después de todo, y había invertido mucho más tiempo en este proyecto. Todas esas horas en las que había tratado escapar de la locura de su propio hogar, cuando necesitaba tener algo que hacer o de lo contrario hubiese acabado lunático, se lo pasaba ahí, jugueteando con su chimenea. Había leído hechizos de largos tomos olvidados en esquinas escondidas de su biblioteca, y todo se veía como debía verse. Las llamas eran del exacto tono de azul. Azura profundo, no cobalto o real. No estaban calientes al tacto, pero aun así emanaban calidez. Eran tal y como habían sido descritas, muy lejos de ser las abrasadoras, llamas turquesa con las que había comenzado.

 “Es tan bueno como llegará a ser,” murmuró para sí mismo, estremeciéndose por lo temblorosa que sonaba su voz. Esta era su única oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Su único chance de ser un buen muchacho y escoger el lado ganador, en vez del que su padre lo había empujado.

 “Aquí va,” dijo. Tomó un profundo, firme respiro, antes de dar un paso dentro de las llamas. Hacían cosquillas a través de su ropa con su extraña calidez mágica, se sentía extraño. “31 de Julio, 1991,” exclamó en voz clara, con tan solo un leve temblor en sus palabras.

Al principio, nada pasó, y Draco pensó que había fallado. Luego, las llamas azules crecieron a su alrededor tal y como debían, se tornaron blancas, cegándolo y bloqueando todo lo demás de su vista.

 

Ϟ

 

Draco se tambaleó fuera de la chimenea, tosiendo mientras colapsaba en el suelo de manera desastrosa. Pestañeó, mirando a su alrededor en confusión. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el ala oeste? ¿No había estado en cama, incapaz de quedarse dormido por pensar en el día siguiente, hace un momento?

Draco observó repetidamente como las llamas azules morían en la chimenea, saliendo de la habitación con la suave luz de las antorchas en la pared. El reloj antiguo timbró una vez, informándole que eran las dos y media, en medio de la noche.

“En nombre de Salazar-“ murmuró Draco, antes de reparar en el  pergamino en su mano. Observó la manera en que yacía, enrollado y sellado con el emblema Malfoy.

Dio otro vistazo sospechoso a su alrededor, asegurándose de estar solo antes de sentarse y observar el pergamino una vez más. Rompió el sello cuidadosamente, desenrollándolo para así revelar una carta escrita en tinta verde y una organizada caligrafía que lucía extrañamente familiar.

_Draco,_

_Esto será difícil de creer, pero estoy escribiéndote del futuro. Arreglé la chimenea (o bien, tú lo harás, en siete años), y si he tenido éxito, éste mensaje te llegará en el año 1991, a los once años, poco antes de que entres a Hogwarts._

_He regresado hasta éste punto en el tiempo para pedirte que cambies nuestro futuro, que salves a nuestros padres y a nosotros. En los años que han pasado, esta familia ha tomado muchas malas decisiones, y quiero que las deshagas por nosotros._

_Hazte amigo de Harry Potter. Lo conocerás hoy en Madam Malkin´s, y quiero que te asegures de que termines en su lado bueno. No insultes a sus amigos, aún si sientes la necesidad de hacerlo. Sé educado, y de ninguna manera condescendiente. Él no sabe mucho sobre nuestro mundo, y si juegas bien tus cartas, puedes ser quien le enseñe el camino. Si lo arruinas, como yo lo hice, te odiará, y las consecuencias de eso irán mucho más lejos de lo que puedes entender ahora. Sé su amigo. Lo vas a necesitar algún día._

_Por otra parte – y esto es tan importante como hacerte amigo de Harry Potter – no creas todo lo que Padre te dice, no tomes decisiones simplemente porque deseas satisfacerlo. Los ideales que aplica serán la ruina de su familia, no solo porque están mal y son prejuiciosos, pero porque te colocaran en el lado equivocado de un conflicto crucial. Los sangres pura no son mejores que los mestizos, o que los nacidos muggles. Tal cosa como ´Traidores de la Sangre´ no existe. No te apegues a esos falsos prejuicios._

_El lado oscuro no será el que gane. Lucha por la luz. Ve a Hogwarts, haz los amigos correctos y quédate con ellos._

_Sé que no querrás creer en esta carta. ¿Cómo lo harías, si cuestiona lo que te ha enseñado tu padre? Pero puedo enseñarte como se verá tu futuro si no me escuchas._

_Sostén ésta carta y di ´Ostende mihi´._

_Si no quieres que suceda lo que verás, sé amable con Harry Potter hoy cuando lo conozcas._

_Tuyo,_

_Draco Malfoy, Agosto 15, 1998._

Draco observó boquiabierto la firma y la fecha junto a esta, incrédulo. “Pantalones de Merlín,” suspiró. Esto era un truco, ¿cierto? En alguna parte del corredor, Theodore Nott se encontraba escuchándolo y riendo, estaba seguro de ello. Pero al mismo tiempo, se sentía intrigado, y sus ojos volvieron al latín tan solo unos párrafos arriba.

 _“Ostende mihi,”_ dijo, quedando sin aliento cuando la escritura se borró de la carta ante sus palabras. Todo comenzó a girar, y luego, se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un compartimiento de tren. Las esquinas a su alrededor estaban borrosas y desteñidas, pero no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en su entorno pues, en ese momento, se escuchó a sí mismo hablar, y giró para observar.

 _“Pronto te darás cuenta de que algunas familias mágicas son mucho mejores que otras, Potter,”_ se escuchó decir a un chico con gafas y cabello negro desordenado. _“No querrías ir por ahí siendo amigo de la gente equivocada. Te puedo ayudar aquí.”_

Sostuvo su mano para que el chico la estrechara, pero el otro no la tomó. En cambio, lucía ligeramente enojado.

 _“Creo que puedo darme cuenta de quiénes son la junta equivocada por mí mismo, gracias,”_ fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo, y Draco se vio a sí mismo enrojecer tanto en shock como con rabia.

 

El escenario cambió. Todo comenzó a girar una vez más, y se encontró parado en un amplio baño. Cerca de los lavabos, un chico se encontraba hundido en el suelo, sollozando. El chico tenía cabello rubio como el suyo, pero era mucho mayor, y estaba utilizando una túnica de Slytherin. El fantasma de una chica flotaba sobre él, haciendo sonidos de arrullo.

 _“No puedo hacerlo,”_ sollozó el chico. _“Voy a fallar, y luego va a matar a mis padres. Me matará a mí.”_

El fantasma decía algo, pero Draco no podía descifrar qué era. La habitación dio vueltas otra vez, luego, se encontró a sí mismo en una habitación tan espaciosa que parecía no tener paredes, llena de cosas extrañas hasta donde llegaba la vista. Encontró al mismo chico otra vez, gritando y corriendo de llamas que rápidamente se esparcieron por la habitación. Draco tuvo tiempo suficiente para reconocer al muchacho. Era él, Draco, años y años en el futuro. El mismo Draco que le había escrito la carta.

Sus propios gritos se aferraban a sus oídos aun cuando el escenario cambió otra vez, y se encontró en el aire libre, mirando en dirección a un castillo en llamas. Sobresaltado, lo reconoció como Hogwarts.

Cuando estuvo de vuelta en el ala oeste de la mansión, temblaba como una hoja. Dejó caer la carta y se encogió lejos de esta hasta que su espalda golpeó la puerta.

“No,” suspiró Draco, inseguro de si quería gritar o llorar. “No.”

Las palabras de advertencia escritas en la carta seguían timbrando a través de su cabeza, ahora en la voz de Draco mayor.

_Si no quieres que esto suceda, sé amable con Harry Potter cuando lo conozcas hoy._


	2. Siendo amigo del chico que vivió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola otra vez. ¡! Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, subí dos partes en dos días, ¿por qué resalto ésto? Pues, quería hacerles saber que no creo ser capaz de mantener este horario de actualizaciones, debido a que me toma una cantidad de tiempo traducir. :( La única razón por la que he subido estos dos seguidos es porque los tenía listos desde hace unos días pues no quería dejar solamente el prólogo por aquí. :(
> 
> Perdonen la nota tan larga, tan solo sentía la necesidad de aclarar esto para que así no tuvieran falsas esperanzas de actualizaciones diarias. :(( Una vez más, ¡disfruten su lectura!♡

 “Draco,” dijo su madre suavemente, haciendo que levantase su mirada de los fuegos artificiales Filibuster en la tienda de bromas Gambol Jabes. “¿Qué sucede, cariño? Estás ausente hoy. No nos has reventado los oídos con que te compremos una escoba.”

“No lo alientes, Narcissa.” Anunció su padre, una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. “Estaba disfrutando el silencio.”

Su madre rodó sus azules ojos ante el aporte de su esposo, pero sonrió expectante en dirección a Draco.

“Estoy bien,” dijo Draco, un poco deprisa. “Solo estaba pensando.”

“Pasatiempo peligroso, hijo,” dijo su padre, medio-bromeando. “Cada vez que piensas, se te ocurren ideas ridículas, y tengo que tomar tiempo de mi día para contestar tus mil preguntas. Ahora, anda a buscar tus túnicas para la escuela, ¡no tenemos todo el día! Pasaré por Flourish y Blotts a ver si tienen un nuevo volumen que me está faltando. Los buscare a ustedes cuando termine.”

Y sin más, su padre giró en un torbellino de telas, yendo en dirección a la librería calle abajo. Draco miró a su madre, para descubrir que esta seguía observándolo dubitativa.

“Ahora que tu padre no está,” dijo, con una sonrisa secretiva esta vez. “¿Qué pasa por tu mente, querido?”

Draco tragó en seco, tambaleándose. Todos sus instintos decían que le hablara a sus padres sobre la carta que recibió la noche anterior, pero las palabras de quien supuestamente era su yo del futuro lo hacían dudar. Si el escritor estaba en lo cierto, la opinión de su padre no era de confiar – pero, ¿cómo podía descubrir si lo que decía el autor era correcto, sin preguntar la opinión de sus padres?

“Si te llegara una carta de alguien diciendo que es ‘tú’, pero del futuro,” soltó Draco finalmente, viendo a su madre a los ojos. “¿Le creerías?”

Su madre alzó las cejas, luciendo entretenida.

“¿Estuviste despierto leyendo novelas otra vez, Draco?” cuestionó.

“Tal vez,” Draco se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de que era una buena excusa. “Solo estaba preguntándome qué tan realista es. ¿Cómo puedes saber que la carta no es un truco? Cualquiera pudo haberla escrito, ¿no?”

Su madre tarareó pensativa.

“Supongo,” dijo finalmente, frunciendo el ceño. “Dependería del contenido de la carta, y si las cosas que predice terminan sucediendo.”

“En el libro, habían recuerdos puestos en la carta,” murmuró Draco, su corazón martilleando dentro de su pecho. “De su pasado, o bueno, el futuro del personaje. ¿Las cosas así pueden ser falsificadas?”

“Claro que pueden,” concibió Narcissa. “Pero requiere habilidades mágicas impresionantes para hacerlo convincente. Y, por supuesto, alguien necesitaría un motivo para ir a semejante extremo.”

Draco tragó. Eso excluía a Theodore Nott, por lo menos. Pero realmente ¿quién querría que Draco se rebele contra sus padres, y que se hiciera amigo de Harry Potter? Todos los magos mayores que conocía Draco eran colegas de sus padres, y todos compartían los ideales de su familia. Ninguno de ellos se beneficiaría de Draco dudando sobre lo que le han enseñado.

“Deberías ir a que te ajusten tus túnicas nuevas, cielo,” la voz de su madre irrumpió una vez más sus pensamientos. “Asegúrate de escoger un nuevo set de túnicas de gala, también. Ya no te quedan las tuyas. Y, cielo, ¿podrías ir solo? Quisiera dar un vistazo a Ollivanders mientras tanto.”

“Claro,” Draco asintió, dándole lo que esperaba fuese una sonrisa segura. “Déjamelo a mí, madre.”

Narcissa apretó su hombro una vez y luego partió, también bajando la calle. Draco la vio desaparecer entre la multitud antes de girar dudoso en dirección a Madam Malkins: Túnicas para toda ocasión.

Su madre había sugerido descubrir si las predicciones de la carta se hacían realidad, Draco se recordó a sí mismo. Eso significaba que si Harry Potter en verdad se aparecía en Madam Malkins mientras Draco estaba ahí, las posibilidades de que la carta fuese real eran muy altas. Porque, realmente, ¿quién conocía que pudiese predecir cuándo Draco y Harry Potter, quien había permanecido fuera del mundo mágico por diez años, entrarían a la misma tienda de túnicas? Nadie podía manipular eso, ¿cierto?

Enderezándose, Draco entró a la tienda, sufriendo tras el alboroto de la dueña y su toquetona asistente. Con nerviosismo se mantuvo dando vistazos a la puerta, esperando que esta se abriese, mientras sus grandes túnicas eran ajustadas a la talla correcta.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, Draco se tambaleó sobre el taburete en el que se encontraba parado. Había entrado el mismo chico de cabello negro desordenado que vio en el recuerdo de la carta. Utilizaba ropa Muggle ridículamente grande y vieja, por la cual Draco hubiese torcido su nariz en circunstancias regulares, esto sumando un par de anteojos pasados de moda, estos parecían estar sostenidos por algún tipo de spello-cinta barata.

“¿Hogwarts, querido?” preguntó la dueña de la tienda, y el chico asintió apresuradamente. ”Tengo el lote aquí – otro jovencito está siendo ajustado ahora, de hecho.” Lo dirigió hasta donde estaba Draco parado en su taburete, conjurando otro similar para que el chico se colocara y deslizó una túnica sobre cabeza, comenzando su trabajo.

Los dedos de Draco temblaban ligeramente mientras se armaba de coraje para hablar.

“Hola,” dijo, intentando no parecer afectado. “¿Hogwarts también?”

“Sí,” dijo el chico, observándolo con timidez.

“Soy Draco,” se presentó. “Draco Malfoy.”

“Harry Potter,” contestó el muchacho con una vacilante sonrisa.

Los efectos de aquellas palabras fueron inmediatos: la respiración de Draco salió como un jadeo, la asistente de tienda empujó un alfiler en su costado en shock, y Madam Malkin hizo un sonido parecido al de un Kneazle al cual le habían pisado la cola mientras observaba al chico frente a ella, asombrada. El mismísimo Harry Potter lucía alarmado ante tal reacción, enrojeciendo avergonzado.

“Un gusto,” dijo Draco, al fin, forzándose a sonreír de manera amistosa, pero no tan exagerada para no lucir como un fanático emocionado. Lo último que necesitaba era que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, pensara que era un perdedor. “¿Es tu primera vez en el Callejón Diagón?”

“Lo es, de hecho,” respondió Harry, luciendo agradecido porque la conversación se hubiese desviado de su nombre. “¿Habías estado aquí antes?”

“Muchas veces,” Draco le restó importancia, automáticamente haciendo desaparecer su tono de superioridad. _Sé educado, y de ninguna manera condescendiente_ , decía la carta. “Me refiero,” añadió vacilante, su voz algo pequeña. “Mis padres me llevan con ellos a comprar de vez en cuando.”

“Ya veo,” Harry asintió, moviendo sus pies, luciendo nervioso otra vez. “Entonces, ¿tus padres son magos, también?”

“Por supuesto,” Draco confirmó inmediatamente. “Los Malfoy son unos de los sagrados veintiocho.” Apenas salieron sus palabras, quería patearse. No hablar sobre su estatus sangre pura, había advertido la carta. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

“¿Los qué?” preguntó Harry, perdido.

“Olvídalo,” Draco negó con la cabeza. “No es importante. A lo que me refiero es, sí, son magos.”

“Entonces debes saber todo sobre magia” dijo Harry, luciendo miserable.

“No te preocupes, querido,” inyectó amablemente Madam Malkin, lanzándole una mirada desaprobatoria a Draco. “Habrán muchos estudiantes de familias muggle, y hasta los magos más sangre pura deben ir a la escuela a aprender.”

“Cierto,” dijo Draco con rapidez. “Entenderás todo rápido, estoy seguro.”

“¿Entonces no hace tanta diferencia?” verificó Harry, su voz discreta mientras cruzaba la mirada de Draco con brillantes ojos verdes tras sus desaliñados anteojos. “¿Haber crecido en una familia muggle?”

El corazón de Draco latía con rapidez mientras mantenía el contacto visual.

“No” contestó, con determinación. “No la hace.”

Harry sonrió ante aquello, un poco aliviado.

“Bien,” asintió.

“Y si tienes alguna pregunta, puedes decirme,” ofreció Draco. “Te puedo ayudar.”

“Gracias,” contestó Harry, su sonrisa ampliándose. “Será bueno conocer a alguien antes de ir a la escuela. Casi siempre estoy solo en todos lados.” Apretó sus labios, cerrándolos como si pensara que había dicho demasiado.

“Bueno, en Hogwarts no lo estarás,” prometió Draco. Se tragó la parte de como todos iban a querer ser amigos suyos al momento que escucharan su nombre y en lugar comentó: “¡Tal vez hasta estemos en la misma casa!”

“¿La misma casa?” preguntó Harry con curiosidad, y Draco estuvo a punto de responder cuando Madam Malkin dijo: “Estás listo, querido,” y removió la túnica finalizada de sus hombros. Draco observó a un hombre gigantesco a través de la ventana, sosteniendo dos conos de helado mientras Harry se bajaba de su taburete, este lo saludó felizmente.

“Tengo que irme,” dijo Harry, girándose hacia él. “¡Te veo en Hogwarts, Draco!”

“Sí,” Draco asintió, sonriéndole. “Nos vemos.”

Draco observó a Harry mientras este pagaba por sus túnicas en el mostrador y salía de la tienda. El enorme hombre barbudo presionó uno de los helados en su mano y partieron calle abajo, conversando animadamente. Draco deseaba poder ir con ellos, y maldijo las túnicas de gala que su madre le había pedido comprar.

Después de todo, decidió que aquello había salido bien. Harry lucía feliz de conocerlo, y Draco no había insultado a ninguno de sus amigos. Al menos no que se haya dado cuenta. Sí, debería cerrar la boca con respecto a ser sangre pura, pero la vieja costumbre difícil muere, así que pensó que no se lo podía culpar por su desliz. Importante era que había conocido a Harry Potter en Madam Malkins, como la carta había dicho, y el chico no había terminado odiándolo.

Podía trabajar en el resto de su camino.

Draco decidió no decirles a sus padres sobre haber conocido a Harry Potter. Si bien no pensaba que exactamente desaprobarían de su intento por ser amigo del famoso chico (su padre siempre hablaba sobre lo importante que eran las conexiones y la estima publica), concluyó que sería mejor mantener sus ambiciones para sí mismo, en temor de ser influenciado de manera en que sus oportunidades de éxito fuesen arruinadas.

En las largas semanas de agosto, tuvo mucho tiempo para considerar la carta y su contenido. Estaba casi seguro de su autenticidad luego de conocer a Harry por sí mismo, y las implicaciones de aquello habían dejado su mente dando vueltas por días. Draco había sido criado con firmes creencias sobre la superioridad de su sangre y estatus, y ahora, con una carta, todo parecía estar derrumbándose a su alrededor, y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo. Si no era Draco Malfoy, el heredero de la familia Malfoy y aristocracia sangre pura, ¿quién era? Pasaba días y días en la biblioteca de la mansión, leyendo ensayos de un tema que nunca entendió completamente y que lo dejaban aún más confundido que antes. Tenía la cabeza caliente con preguntas por la noche, preguntándose sin descanso si de verdad estaba dispuesto a tirar la creencia de su herencia por una sospechosa carta del futuro.

Pero entonces pensó en los recuerdos que había visto y el general sentimiento de desesperación que emanaba de ellos. No estaba seguro de lo que significaban exactamente, ni lo que el Draco del futuro había implicado, pero sabía que nada de eso era bueno y no quería que le sucediera a él.

Y si eso significaba ser amigo de Harry Potter y darle la espalda a lo que se le había enseñado, tal vez valía la pena después de todo.

 

Cuando septiembre se acercó finalmente, Draco se volvió mucho más inquieto. ¿Y si Harry decidía que no le agradaba una vez que lo conociera mejor? Él nunca antes había tenido que hacerse amigo de alguien sin la ayuda de su apellido o las conexiones de sus padres. Todos los chicos con los que había salido hasta ese momento eran hijos de los colegas de su padre, y aún entre ellos se sentía inseguro de a quiénes llamar amigos. Crabbe y Goyle serían lo más cercano, pero solo porque eran demasiado tontos para contradecirlo y se limitaban a seguirlo. Otros, como Theodore Nott, eran la pesadilla de su vida en lugar de un “amigo”. ¿Qué tenía uno que hacer para conseguir amigos? No insultar a personas que le agradaran a Harry y no presumir sobre su estatus de sangre tan solo le permitiría llegar hasta donde estaba. ¿Sobre qué le hablas a una persona que apenas conoces, y que ha crecido en un mundo diferente al tuyo?

“¿Seguro de que tienes todo?” preguntó su madre mientras levitaba su baúl escaleras abajo al recibidero, mirándolo inquisitoriamente. “¿Túnicas, libros, ingredientes de pociones, pluma y pergamino?

“Sí, madre,” Draco rodó los ojos, cargando cuidadosamente la jaula conteniendo a su amada lechuza agila. “Estabas ahí cuando los elfos lo empacaron. Sabes que todo está dentro.”

“No duele revisar dos veces,” su madre se encogió de hombros, colocando el baúl al pie de las escaleras al mismo tiempo en que su padre entró al recibidero.

“¿Listo, Draco?” preguntó, con inusual emoción. En el último par de días, Draco tuvo la impresión de que su padre estaba tan emocionado por el comienzo de clases como él, tal vez más. Había hablado y hablado sobre las clases y los maestros, la casa de Slytherin y las actividades extracurriculares que quería que considerase. Draco tomó esos consejos como lo que eran: la presión de buenas expectativas, y la demanda de volver a casa con resultados dignos del apellido Malfoy. La idea dejaba un sabor ácido en la boca de Draco. “Nuestro traslador sale en un minuto exactamente.” Sostuvo un cáliz de plata antiguo demostrativamente con una mano y conjuró el baúl de Draco con la otra. Su madre sonrió mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de Draco, apretándolo y uniéndose a su padre.

Lucius Malfoy ya se encontraba contando los segundos, sus ojos en su reloj de muñeca, y Draco se sostuvo firmemente de la jaula bajo su brazo mientras tocaba el cáliz con un dedo, justo al lado del de su madre. Y la cuenta de su padre llegó a cero, el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas y Draco cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en mantenerse derecho. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo nuevamente, ya habían llegado al punto de aparición cerca de King Cross.

“Aquí estamos,” anunció su padre animadamente, colocando el cáliz en su bolsillo y jalando el baúl de Draco detrás de sí mismo mientras caminaba en dirección a la entrada de la estación. Draco se apresuró a seguirlo, enviando miradas nerviosas a los muggles que fruncían el ceño ante su túnica y lechuza. Aquila soltó un sonido indignante como si él también estuviese consciente de aquellas miradas.

A medida que se acercaban al rincón en medio de las plataformas nueve y diez, la madre de Draco explicaba en voz silenciosa qué barrera necesitaba pasar para llegar a la plataforma mágica, y Draco  observaba cuidadosamente mientras su padre se adelantaba y desaparecía de vista, antes de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para copiarlo.

La plataforma nueve y tres cuartos se encontraba llena cuando el apareció, llena de magos, brujas, gatos y lechuzas, Draco inmediatamente estiró su cuello intentando encontrar a Harry.

“Mira, ahí están Linda y Gregory,” señaló su madre en dirección a la familia Goyle, malinterpretando su mirada de búsqueda, y Draco se resignó a un largo rato de sus padres conversando mientras recibía respuestas en monosílabos del fornido chico junto a él.

 

Dentro de todo, estaba aliviado cuando pudieron excusarse al tren después de la llegada de Crabbe, bajo el pretexto de querer obtener los mejores asientos disponibles. Su madre se preocupó sobre su ida, recordándole escribir regularmente, trabajar duro y mantenerse fuera de problemas, y entonces, fueron finalmente libres para explorar el tren. En búsqueda de Harry, Draco hizo a Crabbe y Goyle corretear dos vagones de mayormente asientos libres antes de que comenzaran a quejarse, y finalmente quedándose en un compartimiento vacío. Draco tomó el asiento de la ventana y observó a los magos que pasaban de cerca, con esperanzas de encontrar al chico de cabello desordenado y lentes, pero cuando el tren finalmente partió, aún no lo había encontrado.

 

“¿Crees que haya comida aquí?” gruñó Crabbe, la primera oración completa que había emitido en todo el día.

“Creo que un carrito de golosinas va a pasar en algún momento,” Draco se arrastró, despidiéndose ausentemente a su madre por la ventana mientras el tren se alejaba. “¿Lo vamos a buscar?” sugirió, saltando ante la excusa de investigar el tren un poco más.

“Pero nos acabamos de sentar,” se quejó Goyle melancólicamente, aunque cuando Draco le mandó una mirada de molestia, cerró la boca y se puso en pie.

Les tomó prácticamente años llegar a la otra punta del tren, y entonces, sin haber encontrado a Harry aún, tuvieron que volver hasta el extremo en que se encontraban anteriormente. Pasaron el carrito dos veces en su camino, pero Draco ignoró las quejas de Crabbe y Goyle mientras avanzaba, buscando. Por último, Draco ubicó a Harry en un compartimiento cerca del final, conversando animadamente con un chico pelirrojo, paquetes vacíos y a medio comer de ranas de chocolate, frijoles de Bertie Botts y otros dulces por todos lados.

Cuando Draco empujó la puerta, Harry alzó la mirada y sonrió abiertamente hacia él.

“¡Draco!” llamó. “Justo pensaba en cuándo nos íbamos a ver otra vez.”

“Hola, Harry,” Draco giró, una sonrisa de alivio cubriendo su rostro. Observó al chico pelirrojo, notando aquellos ojos azules de sospecha mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Draco se tomó un pequeño momento para hacer inventario del tono de su cabello y desaliñado ropaje, inmediatamente identificándolo como un miembro de la familia Weasley sobre la que su padre hablaba a menudo. Su corazón se hundió un poco.

“Oh, éste es Ron,” Harry lo presentó animadamente, siguiendo la mirada de Draco. “Ron, éste es Draco. Lo conocí en el Callejón Diagón hace unas semanas.”

“Ya veo,” dijo el chico lentamente, asintiendo su cabeza en señal de saludo. “Ron Weasley. Mucho gusto.”

“Draco Malfoy,” contestó Draco, notando la mirada del chico Weasley achicándose ligeramente ante la mención de su apellido. “Un gusto.” Luego, apenas recordando que estaban ahí, gesticuló en dirección a los dos chicos tras él. “Estos son Crabbe y Goyle.” Ambos gruñeron, en aparente confusión con respecto a por qué estaban, hablando con estas personas.

“Qué tal, soy Harry Potter,” se presentó Harry, y Draco no necesitó girarse para saber que sus ojos habían aumentado al tamaño de platillos ante aquellas palabras, hubo un anonadado silencio. Harry entrelazó su vista con la de Draco, luciendo inseguro.

“¿Te quieres sentar?” ofreció, reuniendo algunos envoltorios y echándolos al asiento a su costado. Draco ignoró el desastre y tomó asiento. Observó a Weasley intercambiar miradas cautelosas con Crabbe y Goyle mientras estos se mantenían de pie.

“Ron justo estaba hablándome de Quidditch,” dijo Harry animadamente, y Draco frunció el ceño.

“¿Juegas?” le preguntó a Weasley, intentando mantener su voz pareja y libre de prejuicios.”

“Sí,” Weasley se encogió de hombros, de alguna manera desafiante. “Desde pequeño, con mis hermanos. Charlie era el buscador de Gryffindor antes de graduarse, y Fred y George son golpeadores en el equipo.”

“Ya veo,” Draco asintió. “Quisiera que los de primer año pudiésemos tener una escoba y hacer las pruebas también,”  resopló.

“¡Lo sé!” Weasley estuvo de acuerdo en frustración, aparentemente olvidando sus sospechas sobre Draco por un momento. “¡Es tan injusto! ¿¡Quién dice que no somos lo suficientemente buenos!?”

“¡Exacto!” Draco insistió. “¡He volado desde que comencé a caminar! ¡Eso es más de lo que algunos de séptimo que nunca han tocado una escoba antes de venir a Hogwarts podría decir!” a ese punto recordó el pasado de Harry, y añadió con rapidez: “Me refiero, no es que sea algo malo.” giró en dirección a Harry, intentando sonreír con seguridad, y el chico sonrió de vuelta, haciendo que su esfuerzo valiese la pena.

Draco notó a Crabbe y Goyle intercambiando miradas de asombro.

“Entonces,” preguntó, girando hacia Weasley en un intento por seguir con la conversación. “¿Sigues alguna liga? ¿Cuál es tu equipo favorito?”

“Los Chudley Cannons,” Weasley contestó, orgulloso. “¿Tú?”

“Mi familia tiene entradas de temporada para los Falcones,” se encogió de hombros Draco. “Es triste que ya no pueda ir, pero igual podemos ver el campeonato de casas.”

“Bien,” Weasley frunció el ceño, su mirada entrecerrándose. “¿Me imagino que estarás en Slytherin?” apuntó con voz afilada.

“Bueno, toda mi familia estuvo en Slytherin, así que supongo,” dijo Draco, observando a Weasley intercambiar una importante mirada con Harry. “¿Qué?” demandó, ligeramente a la defensiva. “¿Hay algún problema con eso?”

“No,” protestó Harry, un poco deprisa, agitando su cabeza. “Para nada. Estábamos hablando de las casas antes, y sobre cómo es probable que termine en Hufflepuff porque no sé nada.”

“No vas a ir a Hufflepuff,” Draco frunció el ceño, escandalizado. “Lo que sabes sobre el mundo mágico no define tu casa. Es tu personalidad la que cuenta.”

“Le dije eso también,” Weasley asintió. “No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.”

Crabbe carraspeó, y Draco miró arriba, una vez más había olvidado su presencia.

“¿Buscamos a Nott?” preguntó Crabbe. “Pasamos su compartimiento antes.”

“Pueden ir ustedes, si quieren,” Draco enunció. “Yo me quedo aquí.” Los dos chicos intercambiaron miradas reacias ante aquello. “No se preocupen,” repitió Draco. “los alcanzo después.”

Finalmente, los dos se encogieron de hombros y se marcharon. El silencio inundó el compartimiento apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

“¿Está bien que no vayas con tus amigos?” preguntó Harry.

“Yo no los llamaría ‘amigos’,” se encogió Draco. “Son hijos de los colegas de mi padre. Solo los conozco desde hace tiempo.”

“Tu padre es Lucius Malfoy, ¿cierto?” preguntó Weasley de repente.

“Sí,” respondió Draco, incómodo con el tema. “¿Por qué?”

“Nada,” musitó Weasley, pero su tono indicaba que no era ‘nada’. El instinto de Draco decía que lo confrontara, pero estaba seguro de que nada que Ron Weasley dijera sobre su padre iba a ser positivo, y no quería que Harry escuchara nada si podía evitarlo.

En lugar decidió girarse a Harry, comenzando a balbucear acerca de todo lo que había escuchado sobre sus maestros y clases. Harry parecía ansioso de escuchar. Weasley se unió a regañadientes, y su conversación continuó  hasta que una mandona chica de cabello frondoso empujó la puerta del compartimiento para anunciar que llegarían pronto, diciéndoles a Harry y Weasley que se colocaran sus túnicas.

Luego Draco volvió a su compartimiento para recolectar sus cosas, descubriendo que Theodore Nott se había unido a Crabbe y Goyle, aparentemente pasándola de maravilla. Estaban hablando animadamente mientras Draco abría la puerta, y cuando Theodore se volvió a mirarlo, su sonrisilla se amplió con ligereza.

“¡Malfoy!” llamó. “¡Escuché que te hiciste amigo del Weasley menor!” se burló, Crabbe y Goyle se sacudieron nerviosamente.

“Para tu información,” Draco espetó con desprecio, entrando al compartimiento y dejando que la puerta cayera cerrada tras él. “Estaba ahí por Harry Potter. Porque a diferencia de ti, yo intento hacer las amistades con mayor influencia que puedo estando en Hogwarts.”

Nott rió, y Draco se estiró para recoger a su lechuza durmiente, estando un poco satisfecho consigo mismo.

“Si yo fuera tú, sería cuidadoso de no ser visto con traidores de la sangre,” Nott se burló. “Estoy seguro de que tu padre no estaría muy feliz con eso.”

“Ese es mi problema.” Draco inhaló. Se sostuvo de la pared mientras el tren comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad, manteniendo su balance. Aquila libró su cabeza del interior de su ala, observando a Draco con indignación. “Parece que ya llegamos,” Draco anunció, mirando a Crabbe y Goyle. “¿Vienen?”

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas antes de observar a Nott esperando una instrucción. Draco frunció el ceño.

“¿Por qué no vas a ponerte al día con tu mejor amigo, Weasley?” Nott sonrió burlonamente. “Estaremos cerca. Riendo.”

Draco lo miró con desprecio, aferrándose a la jaula entre sus manos.

“Como sea,” resopló. “No es como que me importe lo que ustedes hagan.”

Y con eso, se giró y salió del compartimiento, en busca de Harry.

 

El Castillo de Hogwarts era bellísimo, aun hasta para alguien que creció en una mansión y estaba acostumbrado a la magia. Con todo eso, Draco se encontró a sí mismo observando a Harry casi tanto como a su nueva escuela. La expresión de fascinación en el rostro de Harry le daba una inexplicable felicidad. Toda su vida, su padre hablaba de como niños sin pasados mágicos no debían ser admitidos jamás. Que nunca entenderían sus tradiciones y estilo de vida, y que eran un peligro para la comunidad mágica. Pero viendo el inocente entusiasmo del chico, no podía estar de acuerdo con las palabras de su padre. ¿Qué daño podría hacerle alguien como Harry a nadie?

Después de haber cruzado el lago con Hagrid, el cazador y el mismo hombre gigante con el que Draco había visto a Harry en el Callejón Diagón, las puertas del castillo se abrieron, y fueron entregados al cuidado de la profesora McGonagall, quien Draco sabía era la subdirectora y cabecilla de la casa Gryffindor. Su padre le había advertido nunca cruzarse con ella, era aparentemente una mujer muy estricta con la cual no había que meterse, y conociéndola por sí mismo, Draco pudo darse cuenta al menos tenía la razón en ese aspecto.

 

“Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall,” dijo Hagrid con gran magnitud y un leve acento en su voz, gesticulando en dirección a ellos abiertamente.

 

“Gracias, Hagrid,” respondió cordialmente. “Yo los guiaré desde aquí.”

Y con eso, los escoltó la gigantesca sala de entrada, pasando las puertas del famoso gran salón y dentro de una pequeña habitación a un costado.

 

“¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts!” llamó apenas llenaron la habitación. “El banquete de inicio de clases comenzará en unos momentos, pero antes de tomar asiento en el gran salón, serán sorteados en sus casas. La ceremonia de sorteo es muy importante porque, mientras estén aquí, sus casas serán como una familia que tendrán en Hogwarts. Tendrán clases con el resto de sus casas, dormirán en el mismo dormitorio, y pasarán el tiempo libre en su sala común.”

Mientras la profesora McGonagall comenzaba a introducir las cuatro casas, Draco escabulló una mirada en dirección a Harry, quien estaba escuchando a con toda su atención a la profesora. Tenía la esperanza, con todo su ser, de que Harry quedara en Slytherin con él. Por un instante, se permitió a sí mismo soñar sobre compartir un dormitorio con él, sentarse en la sala común cada tarde a jugar ajedrez o tan solo hablar. Molestar a Nott juntos.

“Espero que cada uno de ustedes sea un beneficio para la casa que se convierta en suya,” finalizó la profesora McGonagall, y Draco volvió su atención hacia ella. “La ceremonia de sorteo tomará lugar en unos cuantos minutos frente al resto de la escuela. Sugiero que se arreglen tanto como puedan mientras estén esperando.” Sus ojos viajaron entre Longbottom y Weasley. Draco suprimió una sonrisa. Notó a Harry intentando acomodar su desordenado cabello con desesperación mientras la profesora McGonagall les pedía esperar su regreso, saliendo de la habitación.

“¿Cómo nos sortean exactamente?” Harry le preguntó a ambos Draco y Weasley apenas se cerró la puerta.

“Algún tipo de prueba, creo,” contestó Weasley con una mueca. “Fred dijo que duele mucho, pero creo que estaba bromeando.”

“Oh, vamos,” Draco rodó los ojos. “No hay ninguna prueba. Mi padre dijo que algún tipo de artefacto mágico lo decide, en lugar los cuatro fundadores.”

Weasley lucía irritado ante la contradicción, pero Harry se relajó ligeramente.

“¿Entonces no tendré que hacer nada de magia?” confirmó con Draco.

“Por supuesto que no,” aseguró. “¡Imagina a un montón de chicos de primer año intentando hacer hechizos sin instrucción y explotando el gran salón! No, no creo que tengamos que hacer nada.”

“Bien,” Harry asintió, tomando un profundo respiro. “Bien.”

Fueron distraídos por la inesperada entrada de los fantasmas de la escuela, la cual hizo a varias personas gritar. Draco apretó el codo de Harry en shock, sintiéndose increíblemente estúpido por su sobrerreacción. Estaba agradecido cuando la profesora McGonagall volvió, les ordenó formar una línea y seguirla afuera. Harry terminó estando tras él, con Weasley en su sombra, y la chica de cabello frondoso que conocieron en el tren frente a Draco, ésta se susurraba a sí misma con furia. Draco la ojeó con cautela.

 

Mientras entraban al gran salón Draco se distrajo momentáneamente. La mansión Malfoy era grande, por supuesto, pero ninguna habitación ahí podía compararse a lo que vio. El techo estaba encantado para lucir invisible, mostrando la luz de las estrellas, y Draco no pudo evitar observar maravillado.

 

“Está hechizado para lucir como el cielo afuera, leí sobre eso en la historia de Hogwarts,” explicó la chica frente a él mientras pasaban por las cuatro largas mesas – las mesas de las casas, Draco supuso – y los otros estudiantes los miraban con curiosidad, provocando que Draco caminara un poco más derecho.

Se detuvieron en frente del mesón de maestros, y la profesora McGonagall colocó un taburete en frente de ellos, posicionando gentilmente un viejo, maltrecho sombrero. Draco hizo una mueca al ver su estado, esperando que no tuvieran que tocarlo.

El silencio reinó en el salón, y luego, para su sorpresa, el sombrero abrió su boca de cresta y comenzó a cantar.

_“Oh, tal vez no penséis que bonito soy,_

_Pero no juzguéis por lo que veis_

_Me haría desaparecer si pudieseis vosotros conseguir_

_A un sombrero más inteligente que a mí._

_Podéis mantener vuestros trajes negros._

_La copa de vuestros corrientes sombreros elegante y alta,_

_Porque yo soy el único sombrero sorteador de Hogwarts_

_Y estoy por encima de todos._

_No hay nada en vuestra cabeza escondido_

_Que el sombrero sorteador no pueda ver,_

_Probadme y os haré saber_

_A dónde vosotros pertenecéis.”_

Draco sonrió ladinamente, girándose a Harry para señalar que había estado en lo correcto y que tan solo debían probarse un sombrero, pero su voz murió en su garganta al ver la mirada de concentración en el rostro del otro chico. Observó el brillo en esos ojos verdes por un momento más, antes de volverse a fijar en la escena frente a él.  

_“¡Entonces probadme! ¡No tengáis miedo!_

_¡Y no os preocupéis!_

_Estáis en buenas manos (aunque las no tengo)_

_¡Pues un pensador gorro me ha tocado ser!”_

La sala reventó en aplausos, y Draco se unió, sonriendo mientras Weasley le susurraba a Harry: “¡Mataré a Fred! ¡Andaba hablando sobre luchar con un troll!” Draco suprimió un comentario sobre como probablemente no era muy difícil engañar a un Weasley. No podía culpar a su hermano, estaba prácticamente pidiéndolo.

 

La profesora McGonagall se colocó al frente, un rollo de pergamino en su mano, y comenzó a llamar nombres. Uno por uno, los estudiantes avanzaron, sentándose en el taburete y dejando al sombrero sentarse sobre sus cabezas. Después de intervalos variantes, el sombrero nombraba sus casas, y ellos avanzaban para sentarse en sus respectivas mesas bajo los altos vítores. Draco notó que el rostro de Harry lucía prácticamente a medida que más gente era llamada a avanzar, y tocó su codo con sus dedos, haciendo que el otro chico lo observara nerviosamente.

 

“Todo va a estar bien,” susurró. “No te preocupes.”

 

Harry intentó sonreírle, pero salió como una mueca.

 

“Granger, Hermione,” la profesora McGonagall llamó, y Draco notó a la extraña chica junto a él corriendo hacia el taburete de forma exageradamente ansiosa.

“¡Gryffindor!” gritó el sombrero. Weasley gruñó. Draco sonrió. Al menos no tendría que lidiar tanto con esa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la profesora McGonagall llamara su nombre. Draco tomó un profundo respiro, se enderezó e intentó lucir poco afectado mientras caminaba hacia en taburete y se sentaba. Cerró sus ojos mientras el sombrero bajaba en su cabeza, e inmediatamente, gritó: “¡Slytherin!”

Draco sonrió mientras se levantaba. Intentó atrapar la mirada de Harry en señal de aliento, pero el otro chico tenía mala cara, luciendo ligeramente infeliz.

Sus compañeros de casa animaban mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, pero Draco inmediatamente torció su cuello en dirección a Harry, esperando nerviosamente a que fuese llamado adelante. Cuando lo fue, murmullos irrumpieron en el gran salón, pero Draco los ignoró a la vez que se mordía el labio, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Harry se uniera a él en la mesa de Slytherin.

El Sombrero Sorteador se tomó su tiempo con Harry, y Draco vio al chico aferrar sus manos a los bordes del taburete. Deseaba poder ver su rostro, pero el sombrero era tan grande que lo cubría casi enteramente. Finalmente, el sombrero llamó. “¡Gryffindor!”

El corazón de Draco se hundió. Se sentía paralizado mientras miraba a Harry tomar asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, acompañado por espectaculares aplausos de sus compañeros de casa. Hasta podía escuchar a algunos decir: “¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!” Un chico pelirrojo agitaba la mano de Harry con entusiasmo, y Draco se preguntó, un poco miserable, si era familia de Weasley.

“¿Soñando que te hubiesen puesto en Gryffindor, Malfoy?” Nott rió, sonriendo burlonamente, pero Draco no se dignó a responderle. Estaba muy ocupado ocultando su decepción.

Después de que el último estudiante fuese sorteado en su casa y Weasley se uniera a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor, el festín comenzó, luego, el director Albus Dumbledore se levantó para así dar unas noticias, pero Draco no pudo enfocarse en lo absoluto. Los otros de primer año en su casa parecían arremolinarse alrededor de Nott, incluyendo a Crabbe y Goyle, pero Draco se encontró a sí mismo apartado de las masas. Se mantenía lanzando miradas en dirección a donde Harry estaba sentado con Weasley, conversando con entusiasmo, y maldijo a la injusta situación. ¡Él había conocido a Harry primero! Aún peor, sin importar que tan educado Draco intentara ser con el otro chico, era bastante claro que a Weasley no le agradaba Draco. ¿Quién sabía lo que le diría sobre su familia? Draco estaba seguro de que Weasley intentaría todo para evitar que Harry y Draco se hicieran amigos, y con ellos estando en diferentes casas, Draco se encontraba claramente en desventaja. Weasley podría compartir dormitorios, comidas, clases y sala común con él. Y Draco tendría suerte si se encontraba a Harry en los corredores de a momentos. ¿Cómo podrá acercarse a él de esa manera?

La idea desesperaba a Draco, no solo por la carta, pero porque también había descubierto que le agradaba Harry. Nunca antes había sentido la particular necesidad de hacer amigos antes, pero luego apareció él. Y después de pasar tiempo juntos, las personas con las que usualmente estaba parecían un horrible premio de consolación.

Cuando el festín llegó a su fin, los prefectos los guiaron escaleras abajo a su cuartel en los calabozos. Nott conversaba animadamente mientras se establecían en su dormitorio (aunque nadie le contestaba realmente – Blaise Zabini era un muchacho algo callado, y Crabbe y Goyle habían vuelto a su usual, elocuente forma de comunicación – solo sílabas y gruñidos), y Draco se sentía frustrado y terriblemente solo mientras se tiraba a sí mismo en su colchón, observando al dosel de su cama de cuatro columnas.

“Si vas a llorar sobre no haber sido sorteado en Gryffindor, Malfoy, por favor cierra las cortinas primero,” se burló Nott. “Odiaría tener una vista tan patética.”

Draco le enseñó el dedo medio y cerró sus cortinas de todas formas, en necesidad de un poco de privacidad. Mientras oía a Nott reír, presionó sus ojos, demandándose no darle la razón al imbécil.


	3. Asociándose con traidores de la sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, tan solo quería agradecer a aquellas personas que me han dejado comentarios, me dan fuerzas para seguir traduciendo aún cuando son las cuatro de la madrugada y tengo sueñito. ¡! Sin más que añadir, disfruten la lectura. ♡

La primera semana de Draco en Hogwarts fue, francamente, un infierno.

En primer lugar, apenas tuvo oportunidades de hablar con Harry. Lo consiguió una vez, cerca de la noche del primer día de clases, pero no pudieron intercambiar más que unas cuantas palabras, y Weasley estaba con él, observando a Draco como si esperara que atacara a Harry en cualquier momento. Los días después, solo fue capaz de ver a Harry de lejos, y las brillantes sonrisas y saludos que el otro chico le mandaba eran poca consolación para su ánimo gris.

Encima de todo eso, Theodore Nott había divulgado a sus compañeros de casa, de primer año en adelante, que Draco Malfoy era amigo de traidores de la sangre. La consecuencia de aquello fue la completa exclusión de todos los círculos sociales en la casa de Slytherin, en conjunto con miradas sucias siguiéndolo a todos lados y susurros de desprecio a sus espaldas.

Pero Nott no se detuvo ahí. Aparentemente insatisfecho, a menos que Draco hubiese sido exhaustivamente humillado, puso un esfuerzo extra en hacerle la vida difícil. Su tercer día en Hogwarts, Draco despertó ante un balde de agua helada siendo vertido en su rostro.

“Tal vez así podremos lavar el lodo que Potter y Weasley dejaron en ti,” se había burlado Nott. “Pero supongo que ya eres una causa perdida.”

El día después, Draco llegó a su dormitorio solo para conseguir la tarea que había hecho la noche anterior yaciendo en su almohada, bañada en tinta. Esa noche, Draco se mantuvo despierto rehaciéndola en su totalidad, durmiendo el par de horas restantes en una cama manchada de tinta.

El viernes, la mañana de su primera clase de pociones, encontró todas sus túnicas destrozadas, el emblema de Slytherin cortada de todas ellas y sus corbatas verde-plata cortadas en tiras.

“Ahora puedes tener túnicas de Gryffindor como quieres,” Nott salió de la habitación, Crabbe y Goyle siguiéndolo con dedicación.

Draco observó los trozos de su ropa enmudecido, ordenándose a sí mismo no llorar. Trató desesperadamente repararla antes de clases, saltándose el desayuno, pero no sabía suficiente magia para hacerlo, por lo que era una tarea sin caso. Al final, se vio en la obligación de salir de la sala común solo con su camiseta y pantalones.

Por suerte, el salón de pociones se encontraba abajo en los calabozos y por lo tanto no tan lejos de su sala común, pero era una de las únicas clase que los Slytherins compartían con los Gryffindors, por lo tanto, Harry estaría presente. Y Harry era la última persona frente a la que Draco quería ser humillado, pero la única otra posibilidad era saltarse las clases, lo cual no era una opción. Así que se arrastró a sí mismo a través de las mazmorras con hombros indecisos, y cuando finalmente alcanzó al grupo de sus compañeros sintió que iba a enfermarse.

“¡Draco!” llamó felizmente Harry, saludando a Draco antes de pestañear, dándose cuenta de su vestimenta. “¿Por qué no estás usando tu túnica?” preguntó, confundido.

Draco hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros torpemente.

“¡Le quitarán puntos a tu casa!” la chica de cabello esponjado, Granger, lanzó severamente mientras aparecía al lado de Harry.

“Oh no,” suspiró burlón Nott al otro lado del corredor, y el silencio atravesó al grupo de estudiantes habladores hasta que todos se encontraban mirando la escena. “Deberías darle unas, Potter. Ya que no tiene orgullo Slytherin. ¿Por qué no lo adoptas y nos salvas de tener que ver su cara todos los días?”

“¡Cállate, Nott!” siseó Draco, enrojeciendo profundamente y maldiciendo su vida. “¡Eres patético!”

“Dice el que se asocia con traidores de la sangre,” Nott rió.

“¡¿ _Cómo_ nos acabas de llamar?!” gruñó Weasley, su rostro matizándose rápidamente. Harry tan solo observaba a Nott asqueado, aunque estaba claro que no había entendido el insulto.

“Ignórenlo,” Draco soltó, en el momento preciso en que el profesor Snape abrió la puerta del salón, sus ojos se estrecharon inmediatamente al notar la escena frente a él.

“¿Qué sucede aquí?” demandó, una expresión de disgusto en su rostro. “Señor Malfoy, ¿por qué no se encuentra vestido apropiadamente?”

Draco se movió ante la afilada mirada de su líder de casa, bajando sus ojos al suelo avergonzado.

“Se mancharon,” mintió, y Nott rió con disimulo en el fondo.

“¿Todas?” empujó el profesor, sus ojos entrecerrándose aún más. “¿Sus corbatas también?”

Draco se encogió de hombros, sin saber cómo responder. Podía sentir los ojos de Harry sobre él. Hubo una corta pausa antes de que Snape dijera justamente: “Un punto menos para Slytherin. Y más le vale encargarse de esto, señor Malfoy, antes de que tenga que hacer mis deducciones.”

“Sí, señor,” Draco asintió miserable, siguiendo a sus compañeros mientras llenaban el aula.

Se encontraba resignado a buscar una mesa vacía para sentarse solo otra vez, de la manera que había estado forzado a hacer en todas sus demás clases, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar, una firme mano se cerró alrededor de su codo y lo arrastró hacia un asiento libre. Alzó la vista ante un Harry de rostro sombrío.

“Siéntate conmigo,” insistió, firme, tan solo deteniéndose un momento para lanzar una mirada de disculpa a Weasley por encima de su hombro. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y tomó un asiento libre junto a Neville Longbottom en la mesa justo detrás de ellos, luciendo resignado.

“¿Qué le hizo Nott a tus túnicas?” siseó Harry en voz baja, sus alarmantes ojos verdes enfocándose en él tras esos ridículos lentes.

“Después,” murmuró Draco, tomando su libro de pociones, algo de pergamino y una pluma. Harry lo copió, una mueca en su rostro.

El profesor Snape comenzó a recitar sus nombres. Cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, pausó por un instante, sus labios en una mueca de desprecio.

“Ah, sí,” arrastró. “Nuestra nueva _celebridad_.”

Nott rió sarcásticamente del otro lado de la sala, y la mayoría de los Slytherins se le unieron. Draco frunció el ceño. Cuando el profesor finalmente alzó la mirada a la clase, todos se sumieron en silencio.

“Están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y arte exacto de la elaboración de pociones.” Comenzó Snape. “Gracias a que le daremos poco uso a las varitas, a muchos de ustedes se les hará difícil creer que esto es magia. Y no espero que realmente puedan entender la belleza de la suave ebullición del caldero con sus brillantes vapores, el delicado poder de líquidos que se arrastran a través de las venas humanas, embrujando a la mente, atrapando a los sentidos… Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, mezclar gloria, hasta detener la muerte – si es que no son un montón de grandes zoquetes como los que tengo que instruir.”

Emoción surgió en Draco ante aquellas palabras. Pociones había sido una de las clases que más había esperado – no solo había estado intrigado por la idea de crear cosas con sus propias manos, pero su padre había hablado de Snape con mucha estima. Aunque, Draco añadió como idea secundaria, parecía que el juicio de su padre no era de fiar, implicando que debía ser cuidadoso.

“Potter,” Snape dijo de repente, y Draco pestañeó, observando al chico a su lado quien parecía igual de confundido. “¿Qué tendrías si añades raíz de asfódelos en una infusión de artemisia amarga?”

Harry miró a Draco en señal de ayuda, boquiabierto. Draco se encogió de hombros, igual de confundido. En el puesto frente a ellos, Granger había levantado su mano, emocionada.

“No lo sé, señor,” Harry contestó finalmente.

“Tut, tut,” Snape se burló, la mueca de Draco se profundizó. “La fama no lo es todo claramente.” Ignorando completamente a Granger, continuó: “Intentemos otra vez. Potter, ¿a dónde mirarías si te dijera que busques bezoar?”

Mientras Granger se estiraba en su asiento, desesperada por ser llamada, Draco tan solo observó a Snape con una mezcla de confusión y continuo disgusto. Nott, Crabbe y Goyle tenían dificultades ocultando su risa, y Harry enrojeció sutilmente.

“No lo sé, señor,” contestó nuevamente.

“¿No pensaste en abrir un libro antes de venir, eh Potter?” dijo Snape, y los ojos de Draco se ensancharon con incredulidad. ¡¿Qué estaba tramando?! ¡No podía pretender que ninguno de ellos se aprendiera los libros de texto antes de empezar la escuela siquiera! (Aunque, su mente añadió, Granger parecía haber hecho eso exactamente.) Y aún si tuviera expectativas irrealistas como esa, ¿por qué acorralar a Harry así?

“¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre el monkshood y el matalobos?” continuó Snape, y Draco entrecerró sus ojos en dirección al profesor, comenzando a sentir molestia indignante ante su único amigo siendo atacado de aquella manera.

Ahora Granger se había levantado en un intento por ganar la atención de Snape, pero los ojos oscuros del maestro seguían enfocados en Harry con malicia.

“No lo sé,” dijo Harry en voz baja. Su expresión era desafiante. “Pero creo que Hermione sabe. ¿Por qué no intenta con ella?”

Los Gryffindors rieron, y Draco tuvo que disimular una sonrisa. Una parte de él era amigo de Harry y estaba indignado por la manera en que el profesor intentaba acosarlo, y apoyaba el sarcasmo que el otro chico mostraba. Otra parte, la que era Slytherin de arriba abajo, sabía que aquella había sido una cosa terrible que decir, y la mirada en el rostro de Snape confirmaba sus sospechas.

“¡Siéntate!” Snape estalló ante Granger, antes de continuar en dirección a Harry: “Para su información, Potter, el asfódelo y la artemisia amarga hacen una poción para dormir tan potente que es conocida como el elixir de muertos en vida. Y el bezoar es una piedra tomada del estómago de una cabra que te salvará del envenenamiento. El monkshood y el matalobos, son la misma planta, la cual también se conoce por el nombre de acónito. ¿Bien?” preguntó, levantando la vista en dirección a la clase. “¿Por qué no están escribiendo todo eso?”

De inmediato todos buscaron sus plumas en señal de obediencia, pero Draco seguía observando a Snape con resentimiento, intentando descifrar qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estaba pasando por alto.

“Y un punto menos para Gryffindor por su descaro, Potter,” añadió Snape, desagradablemente. Un rubor de nada más que impotencia subió a las mejillas de Harry, y los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron una vez más. Finalmente, la oscura mirada de Snape cayó en él. “¿Hay algo que le gustaría decir, señor Malfoy?” preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Draco lo observó por otro momento, un millón de respuestas aún más mordaces que el pequeño comentario de Harry viajando a través de su cabeza, pero finalmente decidió agitar su cabeza en negación.

“¿Entonces por qué no está tomando notas?” demandó Snape, y sin otra palabra, Draco tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir. Y si estaba apretando la punta demasiado fuerte en el pergamino, nadie a excepción de Harry lo sabría.

Mientras procedían con su primera lección y Draco se colocó con Harry para mezclar su primera poción, Snape continuó molestando a los otros Gryffindors, pero parecía detestar mucho más a Harry. Aquello enfurecía a Draco sin límite. No le importaba mucho si Snape estallaba en contra de Longbottom o no –después de todo, el chico fue el causante de un accidente el cual, francamente hablando, había puesto en peligro a todos a su alrededor. Pero cuando culpaba a Harry por no haber advertido al chico idiota, Draco estuvo tentado a tirar el caldero de su incompleta poción justo en el rostro del profesor. Aun así, tomó la muñeca del otro chico cuando este abrió su boca para contraatacar, apretándola fuertemente para callarlo.

 

“Anímate,” Weasley le dijo a Harry cuando, una hora después, fueron finalmente librados de las mazmorras. “Snape siempre anda quitándoles puntos a Fred y George. Escuché que odia a todos los estudiantes excepto a los Slytherins.”

“¡Igual!” Draco soltó, aliviado de poder vociferar el enojo que había sentido burbujeando a través de él durante toda la lección. “¡Rodear así a Harry fue tan injusto! ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, se supone que le hizo Harry?”

“No sé,” Harry murmuró, un poco miserable. “Parece que me odia.”

“Estoy seguro de que no es nada personal,” se encogió Weasley, pero no pudo convencer ni a Draco ni a Harry. Aun así, continuó, dando por acabado el tema: “Harry, ¿puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?”

“¿Ver a Hagrid?” Preguntó Draco.

“Sí, me invitó esta mañana,” explicó Harry. “¿Quieres venir también?”

“Seguro,” Draco sonrió, sintiéndose mucho más feliz de ser incluido. No era como si tuviera algún deseo de visitar al guardabosques grandulón al cual su padre había descrito como ‘salvaje’ –otra vez, su padre también había halagado a Snape– pero cualquier momento que pudiese pasar con Harry era tiempo bien invertido, en su opinión. Especialmente en contra de estar encerrado en su habitación, intentando mantenerse fuera del camino de Nott.

Así que hicieron su camino fuera del terreno escolar y en dirección a la pequeña cabaña cerca del bosque prohibido en la que Rubeus Hagrid vivía. El hombre los recibió animadamente, complicándose en un intento por  calmar a su monstruoso gran danés el cual parecía tentado a saltar sobre ellos. El interior de la cabaña de Hagrid era un poco pobre y no había mucho lugar para sentarse, así que Draco se mantuvo junto a Harry e intentó hacerse lo más pequeño posible, mirando nerviosamente mientras el perro se abalanzaba sobre Weasley e intentaba lamer su rostro. Su madre gritaba en su mente que no tocase nada, pero cuando Hagrid les ofreció té, sintió que rechazarlo hubiese sido de mala educación.

“Hagrid, este es Ron,” Harry presentó a Weasley, gesticulando hacia donde el pelirrojo estaba casi desapareciendo bajo el cuerpo canino. “Y este es Draco.” Draco rápidamente plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro y asintió en modo de saludo.

“Otro Weasley, ¿eh?” preguntó Hagrid mientras colocaba trozos de pastel de dudosa procedencia en platos frente a ellos. “Pasé media vida persiguiendo a tus hermanos fuera del bosque.” Weasley sonrió con timidez, antes de que los oscuros ojos de Hagrid se posaran en Draco. “Y tú eres el niño Malfoy, ¿verdad?” preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

“Sí,” confirmó, moviéndose incómodamente junto a Harry, sus dedos sosteniendo su taza con nerviosismo.

Hagrid tan solo tarareó, sin comentar nada más sobre los progenitores de Draco.

“Entonces, díganme, ¿cómo estuvo su primera semana? ¡Quiero escucharlo todo!”

Mientras Harry y Weasley iniciaban un repaso de sus impresiones, el perro se dirigió hacia Harry para poder sentarse en su regazo, convenientemente lejos de Draco. Tal vez sentía sus nervios. Tocó el pastel-roca en su plato, pero no se atrevió a comerlo.

Poco a poco se sintió más cómodo junto al hombre gigante, en especial cuando maldijo a Filch, el espantoso conserje de la escuela, y su pobre excusa de gato, así que Draco eventualmente comenzó a unirse a la conversación, lanzando un comentario de vez en cuando. Al igual que Ron, Hagrid le aseguró a Harry que Snape no tenía ningún resentimiento personal hacia él, pero Draco pensó haber notado inquieto a Hagrid ante la insistencia de que su profesor de pociones lo odiaba, así que rápidamente cambió el tema en dirección al hermano de Weasley. Harry observó a Draco a los ojos, y supo que el chico se había dado cuenta también.

“Por cierto,” Harry dijo, finalmente, su tono bajo mientras los otros dos conversaban. “¿Ya me vas a decir qué le hizo Nott a tus túnicas?”

Draco suspiró, desplazando su mirada en dirección a la mesa. Sus ojos cayeron en un recorte de periódico colocado sobre la mesa de Hagrid, lo recogió en necesidad de algo para distraer a Harry de aquella línea de interrogatorio.

“’Reciente robo en Gringotts’,” leyó en voz alta, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Quién sería tan estúpido como para robar en Gringotts?”

“Eso no importa ahora” murmuró Harry, exasperado, pero cuando Draco rozó el artículo y señaló que el robo había sucedido en el día que se habían conocido en Madam Malkins, Harry se abstuvo, sorprendido. “Muéstrame,” inquirió, tomando el recorte y leyendo el artículo por sí mismo. Finalmente, exclamó: “Hagrid, ¡ese robo en Gringotts pasó en mi cumpleaños! ¡Tal vez cuando aún seguíamos ahí!”

Hagrid se paralizó, luego gruñó evasivo, luciendo mucho más nervioso que antes.

“¿Más pastel?” preguntó.

 

 

“Cuando fuimos a Gringotts ese día, Hagrid vació una bóveda,” le comentó Harry a Draco y Weasley luego, mientras emprendían su camino en dirección a la escuela nuevamente. “Dijo que era negocio de Hogwarts, y que no podía decirme de que se trataba. Pero, ¿qué si era _eso_ lo que el ladrón buscaba?”

Los ojos de Weasley se ensancharon. “Merlín,” suspiró, “¿Qué crees que era? ¿Cómo se veía?”

“Pequeño,” Harry se encogió de hombros, sus cejas fruncidas. “Y envuelto en algún tipo de tela. No lo pude ver muy bien.”

“Bueno,” Draco se encogió igualmente. “Lo que sea que fuese, está puesto en un sitio seguro ahora.”

Harry lucía pensativo, pero luego alzó su mirada a él, sus ojos entrecerrándose con ligereza.

“Aún no me has dicho qué hizo Nott,” apuntó.

Draco suspiró, rodando sus ojos. “¿No lo vas a olvidar, cierto?” gruñó.

“No,” dijo Harry con simpleza, un aire de finalidad en su tono de voz. Los hombros de Draco cayeron en resignación.

“Las hicieron pedazos,” musitó Draco. “Les quitaron el logo de Slytherin y todo.”

“¿¡Qué!?” exclamó Harry, sosteniendo la muñeca de Draco repentinamente. “¿Por qué no le dijiste a Snape esta mañana?”

“Porque empeoraría todo,” explicó a la defensiva. “La próxima vez, alimentarán al calamar gigante con mi baúl o-“

“¡No puedes dejar que se salgan con la suya!” protestó Harry.

“¡No sabes cómo son las cosas abajo en el cuartel de Slytherin, Harry!” contraatacó Draco. “Ellos me odian, y si comienzo a pelear se van a unir _todos_ contra mí, ¡no solo Nott! Es mejor que mantenga la cabeza agachada sin llamar la atención.”

“¿Por qué te odian?” Harry preguntó, aturdido.

Draco bajó la Mirada a sus zapatos, incapaz de responder. De hecho, fue Weasley el que habló.

“Escuchaste lo que dijo Nott,” gruñó amargamente. “Se asocia con t _raidores de la sangre_ como mi familia, o la tuya, supongo, Harry.”

“¡Yo no te llamé así!” dijo Draco afiladamente.

“Pero tu padre sí,” escupió Weasley. “Papá habló de él en casa, tú sabes, como piensa que nuestra familia no vale un knut porque no tenemos mucho dinero, y porque no pensamos que los muggles son basura.”

“¡Pues mi padre está mal!” Draco exclamó desafiante. Una parte de él no podía creer que estaba hablando irrespetuosamente de sus padres, pero intentó reprimirse hasta que el pensamiento desapareció. “¡Yo pienso diferente!” musitó. “Sino no sería la burla de todos los Slytherins en esta escuela.”

Weasley lo observó con sospecha. Como si es cualquier momento Draco se fuese a romper, comenzando a insultar a toda su familia.

“Yo le creo a Draco,” inquirió Harry finalmente, llevando la atención de ambos hacia él. “Mi tía y tío son de lo peor,” se encogió Harry. “Y no creo que yo sea como ellos. Entonces, ¿por qué Draco tiene que ser como su padre?” de a momento se giró a Draco, sonriendo ligeramente. “No me importa si tu padre es un imbécil, o si-” tragó en seco, lanzándole una corta mirada a Weasley antes de girar a él nuevamente, determinación brillando en aquellos verdes orbes. “-o si fue seguidor de Voldemort. Sé que tú eres diferente, y eres mi amigo-“

Draco sostuvo la respiración, su garganta estrechándose en señal de emoción. Lo que terminó diciendo fue, un poco irracionalmente: “Dijiste su nombre.”

“Suele hacer eso,” Weasley hizo una mueca.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, antes de que Draco finalizara en un murmullo: “Gracias, Harry.”

“No tienes que darme las gracias,” Harry desplazó, luciendo incómodo. “Si Nott te está complicando la vida otra vez, dímelo. No estás solo.”

Draco sonrió, y por primera vez desde que había recibido la carta, sintió ganas de darle las gracias al Draco del futuro.

 

El problema con las túnicas se resolvió a sí mismo, sorpresivamente. Cuando Draco volvió a su dormitorio esa noche, se encontraban dobladas sobre su cama, perfectamente reparadas y lavadas. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó que Hogwarts tenía elfos domésticos trabajando en el campus.

En cambio, el problema con Nott no iba a ser resuelto así de fácil, pero ahora que Harry era su amigo, a Draco no le preocupaba mucho. Pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de la sala de Slytherin con él y un reacio Weasley, juntándose en el área tras el gran salón después del almuerzo y jugando ajedrez mágico o snap explosivo, o haciendo tarea juntos en la biblioteca. Cuando Draco tenía que regresar, iba directamente a su cama y tiraba de las cortinas de ésta, leyendo o estudiando tras ellas. Y cada vez que Nott intentaba fastidiarlo, sostenía su cabeza en alto y le lanzaba un bien-pensado insulto. El otro parecía estar furioso ante la nueva seguridad de Draco, pero Draco se rehusaba a sentirse amenazado. No iba a seguir siendo el hazmerreír de su casa por más tiempo.

“¿Vieron las noticias?,” preguntó con emoción Draco, empujando algunos dulces que su madre le había enviado aquella mañana en dirección a los otros dos chicos mientras estos se mantenían en el pasto, observando melancólicamente su tarea de encantamientos y disfrutando el dorado día de septiembre. “¡Las lecciones de vuelo empiezan el jueves, y los Gryffindors y Slytherins estarán juntos!”

Weasley gruñó ante aquello, obviamente menos entusiasmado con el prospecto, pero Harry sonrió, lo que Draco tomó como una invitación para comenzar a hablar sin parar.

“¡No puedo esperar para estar en el aire otra vez!” sonrió, rodando en su espalda y recostando su cabeza en su libro para así mirar el cielo. “Aunque es una pena que no pude traer mi propia escoba, apuesto a que las de la escuela son horribles.

“Pensé que habías roto la tuya cuando casi chocaste contra esa cosa muggle voladora.” Comentó Weasley inocentemente.

“Helicóptero,” Harry corrigió, y en sus ojos había un ligero tinte de diversión mientras pasaba las páginas de su libro.

Draco se obligó a sí mismo a no enrojecer. Existía la pequeña posibilidad de que hubiese exagerado una o dos historias sobre sus pasadas aventuras en la escoba, pero Harry se notaba tan dispuesto a escuchar que no fue capaz de contenerse, Además, Weasley había hablado y hablado sobre aquella vez que casi chocó su parapente mientras utilizaba la escoba de su hermano y Draco _tenía_ que sobrepasar esa historia.

“Me dieron una nueva después de eso,” Draco mintió a la ligera, haciendo que Weasley rodara los ojos. “Tendré que aprovechar bien las vacaciones y practicar para las pruebas de Quidditch del año que viene.” Se calló rápidamente al observar la nublosa mirada de Harry al mencionar el deporte mágico que no podía entender. Ambos Draco y Weasley habían pasado un montón de tiempo intentando explicarle a Harry las reglas y enseñarle los equipos, pero Draco pudo darse cuenta de que si bien se encontraba interesado, se sentía un poco excluido durante esas conversaciones. Por lo tanto, Draco comenzó a evitarlas lo más que podía.

“Solo espero no quedar como un idiota frente a Nott,” gruñó Harry.

“No lo harás,” Draco protestó, frunciendo el ceño mientras giraba la  cabeza en su dirección. “He visto a Nott en una escoba. Los trolls tienen más gracia que él: Vas a estar volando en círculos a su alrededor cuando lo domines, estoy seguro.”

Harry lucía poco convencido, pero no vociferó sus pensamientos, en lugar murmuró: “Tan solo desearía poder ser mejor que él en _algo_ , Es el idiota más grande que he conocido, y eso es decir mucho considerando que he vivido con Dudley. Odio como trata a todos, y especialmente como te trata a ti.”

Draco se sintió cálido ante el ligero tinte de protección que destilaban las palabras de Harry. Cabe aclarar que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que no podía cuidarse por sí mismo, pero el afecto hacia Draco escondido tras el odio por Nott lo hizo sentir un poco más atesorado de lo que creía jamás sentirse en tan solo una semana de clases. Había aprendido rápidamente que Harry tenía un fuerte sentido de justicia y lucharía por todos aquellos que lo necesitaran, pero Draco se decía a sí mismo que su odio por Nott se debía al constante empeño que este ponía por molestarlo, tal vez hasta pensaba que Draco era especial. Alguien que valía la pena proteger.

“A quién le importa Nott,” fue lo que Draco acabó diciendo, enfatizando sus palabras con una mueca casual. “Déjalo jugar al chico malo en el jardín si es lo que quiere. No es como que tuviese nada más en su vida. Si _mis_ únicos amigos fuesen Crabbe y Goyle, estaría frustrado también.”

Harry rió ante aquello, y hasta Weasley liberó una sonrisilla.

 

Cuando el jueves llegó, Draco estaba prácticamente zumbando con energía. El día estaba soleado y las condiciones eran perfectas para volar. Mientras esperaban por los Gryffindors y la profesora en el terreno de los jardines, Draco ni siquiera se molestó por la exagerada jactancia y comentarios condescendientes de Nott dirigidos hacia él.

Los Gryffindors llegaron en grupo, y Draco rápidamente consiguió ver a Harry junto a Weasley y Longbottom, enviándole una amplia sonrisa. Harry sonrió devuelta y caminó en dirección a donde Draco se encontraba parado lejos de los otros Slytherins, tomando la escoba junto a él. Weasley y Longbottom lo siguieron de mala gana, el último de estos dos observando nerviosamente a Nott – Draco había escuchado que él, también, había sido una constante víctima del abusivo comportamiento de Nott.

Cuando su profesora, Madam Hooch, llegó, inmediatamente les ordenó acomodarse junto a sus escobas.

“Saquen su mano derecha y colóquenla sobre su escoba y digan ‘¡Arriba!’” ordenó energéticamente.

Hubo un coro de agudos “¡Arriba!”, y Draco sonrió con satisfacción cuando su escoba saltó obedientemente en su mano. Igual que la de Harry, se dio cuenta. Harry lucía bastante sorprendido ante su éxito instantáneo y devolvió la sonrisa ladina que Draco le había enviado.

Seguidamente, Madam Hooch les mostró cómo montar correctamente sus escobas, pero como Draco, a diferencia que la mayoría de los otros estudiantes en esa clase, era todo excepto un principiante con lo que a volar respecta, tan solo le prestó un poco de atención a su explicación. En lugar de eso, dejó que sus ojos viajaran entre el grupo, riéndose para sus adentros cuando Nott, Crabbe y Goyle tuvieron que ser instruidos personalmente por Madam Hooch.

“Te dije que no tienen talento para volar,” siseó en dirección a Harry, el cual sonrió mientras se concentraba en ajustar su propia postura. Draco montó su escoba perezosamente y esperó a que la profesora viniese.

“¡Mano izquierda bajo la derecha, señor Malfoy!”

La voz de la profesora lo hizo saltar, y un matiz rojizo se apoderó de su rostro al conseguir los ojos amarillos de Madam Hooch en él. Rápidamente ajustó sus manos, maldiciendo en voz baja.

“¡Pulgares arriba!” ordenó. “Arriba, dije - ¿¡cómo vas a manejar la escoba exitosamente si la sostienes así?! Sí, así es.”

Draco se sintió completamente humillado mientras la profesora se alejaba finalmente de él, moviéndose en dirección a Harry, y la sonrisa burlona de Weasley, bastante notable desde donde se encontraba parado Draco, no ayudaba a apaciguar su vergüenza.

“Ahora,” llamó finalmente Madam Hooch. “Cuando suene el silbato, patearan fuertemente el suelo. Mantengan su escoba recta, elévense unos cuantos pies y luego aterricen suavemente inclinándose hacia adelante un poco.” Draco sostuvo su escoba con más firmeza, dispuesto a probar que tan buen volador era. “¡A mi señal! Tres – dos –“

Pero antes de que Madam Hooch pudiese soplar el silbato, Longbottom causó una conmoción al elevarse del suelo un poco antes e incapaz de bajar devuelta aún con Madam Hooch gritándole instrucciones. Al final, se resbaló de su escoba y cayó de unos veinte pies de altura, rompiéndose la muñeca. Madam Hooch tuvo que acompañarlo al ala de enfermería, dejando a su clase con firmes instrucciones de mantener sus pies en el campo.

Predeciblemente, los Slytherins comenzaron a burlarse de Longbottom apenas estuvo fuera de vista.

“¡Qué idiota!” rió Pansy Parkinson mientras Daphne Greengrass limpiaba sus mejillas de lágrimas causadas por la risa.

“¡Cállate, Parkinson!” una chica de piel oscura explotó gracias a ella, haciendo a la chica de nariz respingada replicar: “Oh, ¿defendiendo a Longbottom? ¡Jamás pensé que te gustaran los bebés llorones y gordos, Parvati!”

Draco rodó los ojos, girando en dirección a Harry para comentarle que Pansy Parkinson no tenía derecho de llamar a nadie un ‘bebé llorón’ después de su fiesta de cumpleaños del año pasado – pero la molesta voz de Nott lo interrumpió, éste sosteniendo entre sus dedos una bola de cristal, enseñándosela a todo el mundo.

“Miren lo que se le perdió a Longbottom,” rió, y justo en ese momento Draco reconoció la recordadora.

“Dame eso, Nott,” dijo Harry de repente, con voz mortalmente calmada.

Nott rió, girándose para así observar a Harry, sus ojos brillando.

“Potter,” dijo, en tono burlón. “El salvador de todos los perdedores. ¿No es suficiente caridad proteger a Malfoy? ¿Tienes que cuidar a Longbottom también?”

Draco enrojeció con furia, y antes de que Harry pudiese decir algo, Draco avanzó al frente e intentó quitarle la recordadora de las manos. Nott lo evadió, riendo embelesado.

“¡Entonces es un club!” llamó. “¡Malfoy, Longbottom y Weasley, todas las cargas del famoso Harry Potter! Debe de ser un feliz grupito donde todos se sientan con ojitos estrellados a alabarlo.”

Draco intentó alcanzar la recordadora otra vez, furioso, pero Nott, en un repentino arranque de inspiración, la lanzó al aire en dirección a las paredes del castillo.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. No vio a Harry montar su escoba pero sí escuchó a Harry gritarle algo y luego, Harry se encontraba en el aire, volando tras la recordadora con una rapidez y elegancia que hizo a Draco mirarlo boquiabierto. Antes de darse cuenta, Harry atrapó la pequeña bola, pocos segundos antes de que chocara contra la pared de piedra.

Los Gryffindors (aparte de Granger, quien lucía más que todo alarmada) se encontraban vitoreando y aplaudiendo, Draco tan solo pudo observar cuando Harry les sonreía, inclinándose hacia adelante para aterrizar frente a ellos. Pero, ¡aquella había sido la primera vez de Harry en una escoba! ¿Cómo es que era tan bueno? Draco llevaba años volando, y estaba bastante seguro de que él jamás podría haber atrapado esa bola.

Una firme voz llamando “¡Harry Potter!” hizo que el silencio cayera en ellos, y la reluciente sonrisa se deslizó del rostro de Harry, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de horror que reflejaba la manera en que Draco se sentía. La profesora McGonagall avanzaba en dirección a ellos, una mirada de shock e incredulidad en su semblante.  

“Nunca… En todos mis años en Hogwarts-“ suspiró, Draco rastrilló su cerebro en búsqueda de algo que decir. “Cómo te atreves, ¡podrías haberte roto el cuello!” Varios Gryffindors hablaron en defensa de Harry, y Draco abrió la boca también, apuntando a Nott, pero McGonagall los calló a todos y demandó que Harry la siguiera.

Harry trotó tras McGonagall en dirección a su condena, y Draco se giró furiosamente en dirección a Nott, quien se burlaba en señal de triunfo.

“¡Tú, completo imbécil!” Draco siseó, intentando alcanzar la túnica de Nott para jalar de ella. “Si expulsan a Harry te voy a-“

Pero no llegó a más antes de que Crabbe y Goyle lo agarraran y tiraran violentamente, lanzándolo hacia atrás hasta que cayó dolorosamente en su trasero. Weasley fue, para su sorpresa, a defenderlo violentamente, y pronto estalló el caos entre los estudiantes, caos que fue silenciado únicamente por el regreso de Madam Hooch. Varios estudiantes tuvieron puntos restados de sus casas, incluyendo a Draco, Weasley, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson y aquella chica de Gryffindor con la que había estado discutiendo antes. Los dejó irse antes, amenazando con que si la próxima vez no se comportaban, ambas casas serían exentas de sus lecciones de vuelo en el futuro.

Regresaron todos al castillo en pésimo ánimo, y Draco caminó junto a Weasley en intenso silencio.

“¿Crees que Harry esté bien?” Preguntó finalmente Draco.

“Si no lo está, voy a golpear a Nott en el rostro,” gruñó Weasley. “Y ni siquiera me importa si me expulsan junto a él. Ese idiota lo merece.”

 

No debían haberse preocupado, de hecho. Harry llegó a la cena como si nada, y cuando Draco abandonó el gran salón poco después, fue jalado a un lado y actualizado con respecto a lo que había sucedido en una conversación de susurros.

“¡¿Te hicieron buscador de Gryffindor?!” Draco suspiró, un poco alto, y Harry tapó su boca con una mano para que se mantuviese en silencio.

“¡No puedes decirle a nadie!” demandó Harry. “¡Wood quiere que sea un secreto! Y sí, voy a empezar el entrenamiento la semana que viene.”

“¡Pero estás en primer año!” habló Draco contra la mano de Harry, su voz amortiguada. “¡Los de primer año no pueden jugar en los equipos de sus casas!”

“No hay ninguna regla en contra,” se encogió Harry, finalmente quitando su mano. “Pero parece que soy en jugador más joven en un siglo o algo así.”

Draco se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto, aliviado por la falta de castigo hacia Harry, esto en mezcla con incredulidad y celos.

“Sabes,” murmuró Draco. “Si no fueses mi mejor amigo, te odiaría.”

Harry sonrió con timidez.


	4. Sobre amistad y enemistad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Volví¡! Perdón por la tardanza, pero vengo con unas poquitas explicaciones oki: Últimamente en mi país (Venezuela, jiji) hay muchísimos problemas de electricidad, se va mucho la luz por muchas horas, esto sumándole que mi computadora está en casa de mis padres yy, encima, no funciona si no está conectada + es muy incomodo traducir desde el teléfono (aunque la mitad de este capitulo lo traduje ahí gracias a algo llamado crisis) y eso. akjkd. Encima ando estresadisima y todo, pero bueno, intentaré seguir buscando maneras para continuar con este proyecto, espero que les guste este capitulo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!

Debido a la escasez de repercusiones con respecto a los eventos de la primera lección de vuelo, Nott se había vuelto más cruel que antes. No solo humillaba a sus víctimas aún más y más públicamente, sino que también había ampliado su círculo de maltrato. Entre ellos estaban, aparte de Draco y Longbottom, Harry, Weasley, y, dependiendo de su ánimo, cualquier Gryffindor que se cruzara en su camino.  
  
De todas formas, Draco seguía siendo su saco de arena favorito. En la siguiente semana, Draco consiguió sus libros sumergidos en una sustancia verde y pegajosa con fuerte aroma a huevos podridos, su ensayo de astronomía destrozado por el gato de Millicent Bulstrode con la excusa de 'tener que afilar sus garras’, y él mismo siendo levemente empujado escaleras abajo, terminando en el ala de enfermería durante la noche. Por suerte, McGonagall estuvo presente cerca de este último acontecimiento, y aunque hubiese estado algo inconsciente, fue capaz de escuchar a Harry decir algo sobre McGonagall gritándole a Nott, Crabbe y Goyle durante diez minutos seguidos, dándoles detención por el resto de la semana.   
  
Harry, evidentemente, estaba furioso ante el comportamiento de Nott. Se veía envuelto en peleas con él aunque sea una vez al día, y cuando alguien siquiera mencionaba su nombre, los verdosos ojos de Harry se achicaban y sus puños se cerraban.  
  
Todo parecía haberse intensificado la noche en que Draco se encontraba hospitalizado. Madam Pomfrey lo dejó ir a tiempo para el desayuno, y cuando se apuró a través de los corredores en dirección al gran salón, casi se estrella con Harry. El otro chico estaba inusualmente solo, sin su sombra pelirroja, y llevaba un par de sandwiches en sus brazos.  
  
“Te estaba buscando,” le dijo Harry, sus ojos brillantes mientras empujaba comida hacia él. “Tengo que hablar contigo. A solas.”  
  
Draco estaba intrigado, pero aceptó la oferta con gratitud y siguió a Harry en dirección a los jardines. Harry no habló hasta que estuvieron fuera del radar de audición de todo el mundo.  
  
“Bueno, la otra noche,” inició. “Nott me retó a un duelo.”  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de ahogarse en su porción de pan. “¿Qué?” preguntó, atónito.  
  
“Lo confronte por lo de las escaleras, de la nada comenzó a hablar sobre duelos mágicos y me dijo que lo viera en la sala de trofeos a media noche. No había entendido casi nada de lo que estaba diciendo, la verdad. Ron se metió para encargarse de hablar.”  
  
“Qué generoso de su parte,” Draco comentó, su voz empapada de sarcasmo. “No fuiste, ¿cierto? Obviamente era una trampa.” Cuándo Harry lució avergonzado, los ojos de Draco se ampliaron. “¡No lo hiciste! Harry, qué te -”  
  
“¡Ron había aceptado antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando!” Dijo el otro chico a la defensiva. “¡Y no pude retractarme!”  
  
“¿Por qué? ¿Porque Weasley te dijo?” Retó Draco. “Por favor dime que no los atraparon, tal y como Nott quería que sucediera.”  
  
“Casi,” murmuró Harry, su voz pequeña. “Pero escapamos.”  
  
“Brillante,” Draco rodó los ojos. “¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando me fuiste a ver en la enfermería? ¡Yo te hubiese dicho que no fueras!”  
  
Harry se mordió el labio. “Ron dijo-”  
  
“Oh, claro,” Draco escupió, su temperamento flanqueado de inmediato. “Porque Weasley es más de confiar a la hora de saber cómo funciona la mente de Nott que yo.”  
  
“¡Eso no es a lo que me refería!” Harry protestó. “¡¿Por qué te complicas tanto con esto?!”  
  
“Porque, Harry,” Draco explotó. “¡Debías haberme dicho antes! Siempre es Weasley, ¡sin importar si sabe o no lo que dice! Siempre me entero de todo al último y estoy cansado.”  
  
“Yo no-” comenzó Harry, tragando en seco y frunciendo el ceño en su dirección. “Eso no es-”  
  
“¡Sabes que sí!” Draco insistió. “No sé si es porque no soy uno de tus amados compañeros de casa o porque Weasley te mete a la cabeza ideas sobre mi padre-”   
  
“¡Nada de eso me importa! ” llamó Harry. “¡Tú lo sabes!”  
  
“¿Entonces por qué siempre soy el segundo mejor?” Draco demandó, un ligero tono en su voz.  
  
Honestamente, no tenía idea de por qué estaba haciendo una escena. Harry había sido un buen amigo, y en el fondo, sabía que el chico tan sólo intentaba incluirlo. Pero los celos hacia Weasley habían estado presentes desde el primer día de clases, burbujeando dentro de él como lava, y ahora, todo se había desbordado.  
  
“Pudiste haberte metido en un lío ayer,” apuntó Draco. “Hasta te pudieron haber expulsado, ¡y todo sería culpa de Weasley por empujarte a ello! Pero claro, sigue confiando en él en vez de en mí, ¡por qué no!”  
  
Y con eso Draco se marchó con furia, dejando a un estupefacto Harry atrás.  
  
  
Draco se escondió en el lechucero por el resto del día. No podía explicar por qué había escogido aquel lugar en particular para enfurruñarse - estaba sucio y ventoso, pero Aquila le dejaba acariciar sus plumas y se posaba cerca de él, aquello lo hacía sentirse más calmado por alguna razón.  
  
Luego de un rato, la lechuza de pelaje nevado perteneciente a Harry voló para unirse a ellos. Tal vez lo reconocía como amigo de Harry. Sus grandes ojos color ámbar lo observaban con curiosidad, como si supiera que su dueño lo había hecho enojar.  
  
“No quería pelear con él,” suspiró Draco, sonando tan miserable como se sentía. “solo odio sentirme tan irrelevante al lado de Weasley.” Hedwig silbó suavemente, como si reconociera sus palabras. “¿Qué es tan bueno sobre ese tonto pretencioso?” Draco musitó. “¿Qué tiene él que yo no?”  
  
Hedwig tan solo ladeó su cabeza a un lado. Aquila ululó junto a Draco, revoloteando hasta posarse en su hombro, acariciando su cabello delicadamente.  
  
Fue en ese momento que Harry atravesó la puerta. Estaba sin aliento, mirando en todas direcciones hasta reparar en Draco quién se encontraba en un banquillo, rodeado por sus lechuzas. Hedwig soltó un chillido agudo y voló hacia él. Harry estiró su mano para que se posara en ésta, acariciando su cabecita inconscientemente. Aun así miraba a Draco.  
  
“Fred y George me dijeron que te habían visto aquí,” respondió a la pregunta retórica tendida en el aire entre. “Te estuve buscando todo el día.”  
  
“¿Ah sí?” Draco musitó, observando a Hedwig en vez de a Harry.  
  
Draco no era bueno en esto. Disculpas. Rechazo. No tener exactamente lo que quería. Pero era Harry, aquel que había respondido por él, muy para su sorpresa.  
  
“Lo siento, Draco” dijo, con un poco de urgencia. “No quería que te enojaras, o que pensaras que significas menos que Ron. Estaba molesto con Nott, y tú seguías en el hospital, yo solo… supongo que no te quería preocupar.” Recuperó el aliento de a momento, antes de murmurar: “Lo siento mucho.”  
  
Draco se encontró con la mirada de Harry, notando un tinte de miedo en aquellos brillantes orbes verdosos. Fue ahí cuando Draco recordó que Harry tampoco había tenido amigos reales antes de ir a Hogwarts; era tan nuevo como Draco en todo esto de la amistad, y, aún más importante, probablemente estaba tan asustado como él de que todo desapareciera otra vez.  
  
“Odio cuando le dices a Weasley las cosas antes que a mí,” Draco apuntó, porque después de todo era un Malfoy y estaba en su naturaleza querer tener la última palabra siempre. “Entiendo que no lo puedes evitar a veces. No compartimos sala común, y estamos separados en casi todas nuestras clases. Pero tú eres mi único amigo, y no quiero ser tu segundo mejor.”  
  
“¡No lo eres!” Harry negó con la cabeza. “¡Eres tan importante para mí como Ron! Prometo decirte todo de inmediato desde ahora.”  
  
Draco soltó un respiro que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo, calidez expandiéndose a través de sí ante aquellas palabras. Finalmente, asintió.  
“Okay,” murmuró. “También lo siento. Por hacer una escena.”  
  
Harry sonrió con ligereza y cruzó la distancia entre ambos, sentándose junto a Draco en el banquillo. Recorrió las plumas de Hedwig con sus dedos afectuosamente provocando que esta cerrase sus ojos, luciendo contenta.  
  
“¿Estamos bien, entonces?” dijo Harry finalmente, y cuando Draco asintió, añadió: “¿Ya puedo decirte que te quería decir esta mañana?”  
  
Draco sonrió, y Aquila ululó suavemente desde su puesto en el hombro de Draco.  
  
“Claro,” acordó.  
  
De inmediato Harry se dedicó a relatar la historia de la noche anterior, él y Weasley se habían topado con Longbottom y Granger, le contó cómo los habían seguido y, cuando se dieron cuenta que habían sido engañados, corrieron accidentalmente al corredor prohibido del tercer piso en busca de escapar de Filch, y lo que habían conseguido allí.  
  
“¡¿Un perro de tres cabezas?!” Draco siseó, retorciéndose para así mirar a Harry tan abruptamente que Aquila soltó un ruidoso aullido y voló en dirección al otro extremo de la torre de búhos, observando con enojo a Draco desde las sombras. Hedwig se unió a él, dejando a Harry y Draco solos en el banquillo. “¿Qué demonios tiene entre manos Dumbledore que justifique tener una cosa así en una escuela?”  
  
“Creemos que está protegiendo la cosa que Hagrid sacó de Gringotts el día del robo,” Harry musitó.  
  
“Wow,” Draco se estremeció. “Debe ser de mucho valor, entonces. Aunque no entiendo por qué piensan que Hogwarts es más seguro que Gringotts. Tienen un montón de cosas que proteger allí. ¿Por qué un perro con muchas cabezas y un montón de niños mantendrían a quién sea que esté buscando esa cosa lejos cuando Gringotts tiene dragones y más cosas?”  
  
“No lo sé,” Harry hizo una mueca, como si no lo hubiese visto de aquella forma. “Hagrid parece pensar que es más seguro aquí. ¿Tal vez es por Dumbledore?" Harry se encogió de hombros, luego continuó: “En serio quiero saber qué es lo que cuida ese perro.”  
  
“Probablemente algún tipo de cosa mágica de valor,” Draco musitó. “O algo muy oscuro. He escuchado historias sobre artefactos viejos que, si terminaran en las manos equivocadas…”  
  
Draco se sumió en un recuento de espantosas historias que había oído de su padre, y la manera en que Harry lo escuchaba atentamente, especulando junto a él hasta que el sol se puso, consiguió animar inmensamente a Draco. Deseaba que pudiese ser así siempre - sólo él y Harry, con toda su atención en él, sin Weasley cerca para arruinar el día.  
  
  
  
Para la víspera de Halloween, una nueva y extraña normalidad se había formado en la vida de Draco: Cuando no era hora de clases o cena, se quedaba con Harry, quien algunas veces traía a Weasley a cuestas, pero también lo veía a solas de vez en cuando. Parecía que Weasley había aceptado a regañadientes que la amistad de Harry y Draco era un hecho, y que Draco no sé iría, por lo que decidió darles un poco de espacio. Aquello favorecía bastante a Draco - el mayor tiempo que pasara sólo junto a Harry, se le hacía más fácil aceptar que Weasley era quien estaba a su lado por gran parte del día.

 

Nott seguía hacienda su mayor esfuerzo para molestar a Draco verbalmente y, si podía salirse con la suya, de cualquier infinidad de inimaginables maneras. Pero luego de que Draco saliera lastimado, los maestros, especialmente McGonagall, habían comenzado a mantener un poco más de atención puesta en ellos, por lo que debían ser más cuidadosos si no querían ser capturados.  


Hagrid, por su parte, se había dado cuenta de la manera en que sus compañeros de casa trataban a Draco, por lo que le obsequió un baúl encantado para morder a cualquier fisgón que intentase husmear, exitosamente alejando las entrometidas manos de Nott de sus pertenencias. Decir que el atento regalo había sorprendido a Draco, sería quedarse corto; se había encariñado tanto con el gigante guardabosques que acompañaba a Harry en sus visitas casi que en intervalos semanales.

  
Debido a la llegada del Halloween, el castillo había sido decorado espectacularmente, y aunque se encontraba sentado junto a sus respectivos Slytherins, Draco estaba disfrutando un poco el festín aquel día. Murciélagos revoloteaban a través del gran salón, y gigantes calabazas habían sido esculpidas con aterradores rostros, iluminando el gran salón con luz de velas vacilante.  


El festín fue interrumpido, cuando el profesor Quirrell, su maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras, irrumpió en el gran salón jadeando con respecto a un troll en las mazmorras. En un instante, todos los estudiantes se encontraban de pie, y la multitud aterrada tan solo fue controlada por el mismísimo Dumbledore, quien le ordenó a los prefectos guiar a sus casas devuelta a las salas comunes. Lo cual no era técnicamente tan mala idea, pensó Draco, si se omitía que la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba en las mazmorras. Varios de sus compañeros de casa parecieron haber llegado a la misma conclusión, por lo que resonaron vehementes protestas de varios lados mientras sus prefectos intentaban guiarlos fuera del pasillo principal y escaleras abajo.

 

Fue en medio de aquel caos que Draco vio a Harry y a Weasley separándose de su grupo de Gryffindors y corriendo en dirección a otro corredor con determinación y sin ninguna otra compañía. Draco tan solo tuvo un segundo para palidecer – estúpidos, imprudentes, imposibles Gryffindors – antes de correr tras ellos, con toda la intención de jalarlos de las túnicas si se veía en la necesidad.  
  
“¡Harry!” Draco llamó, los chicos observaron sobre sus hombros mientras Draco se acercaba. “Qué, en el nombre de Merlín-”  
  
“¡Hermione!” Harry gritó, como si aquello tuviera que significar algo para Draco, pero justo cuando abrió su boca para responder al chico, este añadió: “Está en el baño, ella no sabe-”  
  
“¿Y por qué no le dicen a un maestro?” Draco demandó. “Por qué tienen que-”  
  
“¡Oh, cállate, Malfoy!” Weasley explotó. “¡Estás desperdiciando nuestro aliento!”  
  
Y con eso, se giraron y aumentaron la velocidad de sus pasos, Draco no pudo hacer mucho más que seguirlos.  
  
“¡Esto es estúpido!” Draco anunció, porque podía quejarse y correr al mismo tiempo, muchas gracias. “¡¿Por qué no estaba en el festín en primer lugar?! ¿Y por qué tienen que ser sus niñeras? Si nos cruzamos con ese troll, juro por Salazar-”  
  
Harry y Weasley se detuvieron en sus talones, y Harry colocó una de sus manos sobre la boca de Draco para así callarlo. Se deslizaron tras un gran grifo de piedra, y finalmente, Draco vio la razón de su abrupta pausa; Snape cruzaba los pasillos frente a ellos con pasos lejanos, avanzando escaleras arriba. Por un momento, Draco consideró librarse de Harry y llamar al maestro en señal de ayuda, pero se dio cuenta en el enorme embrollo que se encontrarían si Snape los encontraba solos, desafiando las órdenes de sus líderes de casa.  
  
“¡Está yendo al tercer piso!” Harry siseó. “¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué no está abajo en las mazmorras con los otros maestros?”  
  
“Nos busca,” Weasley murmuró, y Draco finalmente tuvo éxito sacando la mano de Harry de su rostro. Abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario feroz, antes de detenerse, frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz.  
  
“¿Qué es ese olor?” inquirió, causando que ambos Weasley y Harry se girasen a olfatear, haciendo muecas en el proceso. Luego, escucharon pesados, revueltos pasos desde un corredor hacia su izquierda, y cuando se giraron en dirección a la esquina para observar, divisaron el gigante monstruo que inevitablemente lo perseguiría en sus pesadillas desde ese día, escondiéndose en la oscuridad.  
  
“Oh no,” Draco respiró. “No me gusta esto. Vámonos, por favor.”  
  
“¡Cállate!” Weasley siseó, y Harry colocó su mano de vuelta sobre la boca de Draco, así que este tan sólo podía observar con terror como aquella cosa se movía a través del corredor y desaparecía dentro de una puerta abierta.  
  
“¡La llave está en la cerradura!” Harry soltó. “¡Podríamos encerrarlo!”  
  
“¡Buena idea!” Ron dijo, y tan solo habían comenzado a moverse hacia la puerta cuando Draco jaló el brazo de Harry, reteniéndolo.

  
“¡Esperen!” Draco siseó. “¿No habían dicho que Granger estaba en el baño? ¡Este es el baño de niñas, idiotas!”  
  
Los otros dos lo observaron por un momento, estupefactos, y luego, un grito agudo rompió el silencio.  
  
“¡Hermione!” llamaron Harry y Weasley, comenzando a correr. Draco, maldiciendo su suerte y decisiones de vida, los siguió con resignación.  
  


En retrospectiva, Draco no recordaba cómo habían sobrevivido todo. Hubo un montón de gritos y el troll destrozó la mitad del baño con su mazo, en un punto, Harry voló por los aires. De alguna forma, Weasley se las arregló para noquear al monstruo con su propio mazo gracias a un hechizo débilmente hecho, y Draco apenas había comenzado a sentir otra vez sus piernas cuando los profesores irrumpieron en el baño.  
  
Draco jamás había estado tan seguro sobre su propia perdición. Ya se preguntaba qué le haría su padre si fuese expulsado en el primer semestre y si sería admitido en alguna otra escuela fuera del país. Tal vez Beauxbatons. Sabía francés, después de todo. O a Durmstrang. Su padre había considerado aquella escuela para él en algún punto, pero hubiese tenido que aprender ruso o alemán, y a Draco no le fascinaban mucho aquellos idiomas. O quizá Ilvermorny, aunque realmente, sonaba como un Hogwarts de segunda mano. Aunque si lo expulsaban allí, tal vez debería considerarlo como una opción. Y hablaban español, aunque a veces no sonaba como tal.  
  
Sorpresivamente, su monólogo interno había sido interrumpido por Hermione Granger, oficial sabelotodo y santurrona de su año, la existencia   
más irritante con la que Draco se había encontrado (y eso incluía algunas pinturas locas en el ala oeste de la mansión Malfoy), quien los salvó del castigo echándose toda la culpa.  
  
“Fui a buscar al Troll porque pensé - pensé que podía lidiar con él por mi cuenta, saben, porque leí todo sobre ellos,” mintió, haciendo que Draco, Harry y Weasley la observaran boquiabiertos, como si se hubiese convertido en un Filch-bailarín. “Si no me hubiesen encontrado, estaría muerta.”  
  
Fue la cosa más bizarra que Draco había experimentado - el troll inconsciente yacía entre ellos, babeando el piso, mientras Granger contaba una descarada mentira a los maestros en busca de salvarles el pellejo. Aunque, Draco asumió, ellos habían ido a salvarla a ella en primer lugar. Tal vez eran buenos modales, una manera de devolverles el favor, en un mundo que no era reinado por Slytherins. Quizá debería tomar notas.  
  
Al final, Draco, Harry y Weasley ganaron puntos para sus casas y fueron sermoneados por McGonagall con respecto a la suerte que habían tenido (como si Draco necesitara que le recordaran sobre la posibilidad de su muerte), y luego, fueron liberados, un poco ilesos y muy no-expulsados de la escuela.  
  
Lo más extraño de todo fue que, desde ese momento, Granger se unió a su inusual grupo cada vez que se reunían, y por algún extraño acuerdo que probablemente pasó en la sala común Gryffindor cuando él no estaba cerca, todos se volvieron amigos. Draco no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía con respecto al hecho de que ahora debía contar a Weasley y Granger como sus amigos, pero dedujo que, mientras Harry estuviese con ellos, podría lidiar con todo.


	5. Sobre Gryffindors entrometidos y el amor de una madre,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo. ¡! Haré mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizar más seguido, aún así no prometo nada bc lo de la luz en mi país sigue horriblemente mal, tal vez siga haciendo actualizaciones una vez al mes, no estoy muy segura de nada en este momento. :(( Disfruten su lectura, gracias por todo sísísí.

A medida que noviembre pasaba y la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre los jardines de Hogwarts, Draco aprendió dos cosas. La primera fue que Hermione Granger, a pesar de haberla creído una insufrible sabelotodo, resultó ser una muy útil amiga. No es que Draco necesitara ayuda con sus estudios, pero ella era usualmente una mucho más competente compañera que Harry o Weasley, y cuando hacían su tarea juntos, se daba cuenta de detalles interesantes que no hubiese pensado por sí mismo. Aquello no tan solo hizo que Hermione se ganara el respeto de Draco, pero también terminó siendo mucho más relajada y menos fastidiosa ahora que tenía amigos con quienes estar. Hacía que Draco se preguntase cómo se hubiese comportado él si estuviese solo en la escuela, sin contar con Harry. Quizá sería igual de intenso, concluyó, lo que hizo que pasara por alto el comportamiento de Hermione en el comienzo del término.

Lo segundo que aprendió fue que los Gryffindors, especialmente Harry, eran un montón de capullos ruidosos. Al crecer en un entorno Slytherin, Draco había aprendido rápidamente a no meter la nariz de cosas que no eran de su incumbencia, a menos que la quisiera quemada – o aunque sea hacerlo inteligentemente si no había de otra. Harry, por otra parte, parecía no haber obtenido aquella enseñanza. Al principio fue divertido, discutir sobre qué era lo que protegía el perro de tres cabezas y de quién lo debía proteger, pero cuando Snape comenzó a cojear luego de su visita al corredor del tercer piso en Halloween y Harry (accidentalmente, le aseguró a Draco) había escuchado a Snape admitir que la herida había sido causada por el monstruo, y mucho peor, se dejó atrapar mientras husmeaba, Draco comenzó a preocuparse por su obsesión. No ayudó en lo mínimo que, en el primer juego de Quidditch de Harry, alguien encantó su escoba para que esta lo tirase. Draco estuvo estupefacto y asustado mientras observaba desde las gradas de Slytherin, incapaz de siquiera respirar hasta que el encantamiento se rompió, más tarde, Hermione le informó que había visto a Snape ejecutar el hechizo, y Draco ni siquiera pudo empujarse a estar sorprendido por aquel giro de eventos.

“Te estoy diciendo, Hagrid, ¡era Snape!” Hermione insistió mientras entraban a la cabaña del guardabosque luego del juego de Quidditch por una taza de té. “¡Puedo reconocer un encantamiento si lo veo! Él-“

“¡Tonterías!” lo interrumpió Hagrid. “¿Por qué haría algo como eso?”

Harry intercambió una mirada significativa con Hermione y Weasley, Draco rezó interiormente para que el otro chico mantuviese la boca cerrada. Pero no tuvo tanta suerte.

“Descubrí algo sobre él,” Harry explicó. “Intentó pasar por ese perro de tres cabezas en Halloween. El perro lo mordió. Creemos que estaba intentando lo que sea que estuviesen protegiendo.”

Draco cerró los ojos y esperó el sermón sobre no acusar a profesores de semejantes crímenes, pero este no llegó. A cambio, escuchó una taza quebrarse contra el suelo mientras Hagrid exhalaba: “¿Cómo saben sobre Fluffy?”

“¡¿Fluffy?!” Draco repitió incrédulo, abriendo sus ojos nuevamente. Su reacción fue imitada por los otros.

“¡Sí, es mío!” Dijo Hagrid. “Se lo compré a un tipo raro que conocí en un bar el año pasado, se lo di a Dumbledore para cuidar la-“

En ese instante se interrumpió a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de su desliz. Los otros tres pinchándolo, discutiendo sobre como Snape no era de fiar. Draco hizo todo lo que pudo para no rodar los ojos ante ellos.

“Chicos, en serio” irrumpió Draco en la discusión, escogiendo bien sus palabras. “¡Dejen de acosar a Hagrid! El director puso su confianza en él, y no va a traicionarlo por nosotros.”

Weasley se quedó viéndolo boquiabierto y Harry frunció el ceño en confusión, pero Hagrid le sonrió.

“Eres un buen muchacho, Draco” exclamó con fuerza. “¡Y es cierto! Lo que el perro esconde está entre Dumbledore y Nicholas Flamel, no es asunto de ustedes.”

“Estoy de acuerdo,” dijo Draco rápidamente, antes de que los otros pudiesen siquiera suspirar. “He leído sobre Nicholas Flamel, es un alquimista importante. Por lo que sabemos, ¡Fluffy podría estar escondiendo la piedra filosofal! ¿Qué habría de bueno en que unos chicos de primer año como nosotros tuviesen semejante información?”

“¡Ven!” Hagrid asintió, lanzando un mirada tranquilizadora en dirección a los otros tres. “¡A eso me refiero! Porque -“ Luego se detuvo, su oscuros ojos achicándose en dirección a Draco, quien sonrió inocentemente sobre su taza de té. "Rayos,” murmuró. “No debí haber dicho nada.”

Y por eso es que, aunque sus amigos Gryffindor era mucho más entrometidos de lo que Draco podría llegar a ser, nunca serían tan buenos como un Slytherin.

 

“¿Qué es la piedra filosofal?” Harry le preguntó a Draco ansiosamente mientras se abrían camino hacia el castillo, siendo librados por un preocupado y culpable Hagrid bajo la promesa de no decirle a nadie sobre lo que habían escuchado. “¿Y cómo sabes sobre ella?”

“Leo,” dijo Draco con suficiencia, notando a Weasley rodar sus ojos y a Hermione lucir avergonzada, como si se diera cuenta de que tenía leer mucho más si habían cosas que Draco sabía y ella no. “Siempre me ha gustado la alquimia, por eso leo un montón sobre eso. La piedra filosofal es una sustancia legendaria que puede convertir el metal en oro, se usa para crear un elixir de la vida que puede hacerte inmortal. Nicholas Flamel es el único que lo ha hecho, así que no fue tan difícil adivinar qué era lo que cuidaba el perro cuando soltó el nombre,” finalizó Draco, quitándole importancia.

“¡El elixir de la vida!” suspiró Hermione. “¿Eso significa que Snape está detrás de la inmortalidad?”

“Tras eso o del oro,” Draco se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Quién sabe? Si realmente es viejo amigo de mi padre…” No terminó la oración, pero todos sabían lo que quiso decir – la posibilidad de que Snape no fuese un extraño a las artes oscuras era alta si frecuentaba los mismos círculos que la familia Malfoy.

“Percy dijo que Snape siempre ha querido el puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras,” Harry notó. “¿Tal vez es por eso que Dumbledore no confía en él lo suficiente para darle el trabajo?”

“Bueno, tal vez no debería confiar en el como para dejarle dar clases del todo,” Weasley agregó secamente. “Ni hablar de dejarlo vivir en el mismo edificio en donde se esconde algo tan importante.”

Draco estaba de acuerdo con Weasley en cierta forma, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de decirlo en voz alta.

 

Por suerte, cuando noviembre se convirtió en diciembre y el castillo fue inundado con decoraciones navideñas, Snape se abstuvo de tirar a Harry de escobas o hacerse ver más sospechoso de lo que ya lucía, por lo que Draco fue capaz de enfocarse más en sus estudios y simplemente divertirse con sus amigos en lugar de ser su niñera. Cuando en las salas comunes fueron colgadas listas para ser firmadas por las personas quedándose en Hogwarts para navidad, Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso. La raíz de sus nervios no yacía en el hecho de que Harry estuviese quedándose con Weasley como compañía – aunque en ocasiones se ponía celoso del pelirrojo, no quería que Harry pasara la navidad completamente solo – sino en el prospecto de confrontar a sus padres luego de haber cambiado su manera de pensar, lo cual era una indudable causa de preocupación.

Draco había sido criado cuidadosamente a obedecer, y de no ser por su carta del futuro y su consecuente amistad con Harry y ahora Hermione, jamás se hubiese atrevido a cuestionarlo. Siempre supo que las consecuencias no serían lindas.

Pero ahora, era amigo del mismo chico que había sido la perdición del villano al que su padre adoraba, una chica nacida-muggle y del hijo más joven de la familia más prominente de traidores de la sangre que se encontraba en los libros de su padre, y Draco estaba seguro de que aquello no terminaría bien.

“Te podrías quedar para navidad también,” Harry sugirió cuando Draco vociferó sus preocupaciones unos días antes de las fiestas, mientras Weasley se encontraba intentando exasperadamente enseñarle a Hermione cómo jugar ajedrez unos asientos más allá de ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

“Mis padres nunca lo permitirían.” Draco hizo una mueca. “Mamá insistirá en tenerme en casa.”

“Ya veo,” Harry bufó. “¿Tal vez no sea tan malo como piensas? Tu mamá no parece tan mala.” Draco sonrió ante aquello. Los paquetes semanales de dulces que enviaba vía Aquila eran infames entre él y Weasley.

“Mamá es muy cariñosa,” Draco concibió, su estómago retorciéndose ante la idea de decepcionarla. “Aunque no creo que continúe siéndolo una vez que se entere de que soy amigo de ‘traidores de la sangre’ y ‘nacidos muggles’”

“Es tu mamá, sabes,” Harry insistió, frunciendo el ceño. “¡Estoy seguro de que no dejará de amarte por los amigos que hagas!”

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, jugueteando ociosamente con las ramas de pino que decoraban las mesas de las casas. Draco rápidamente se dio cuenta de que, debido a que Harry nunca había conocido a sus padres, el chico tendía a idealizar las relaciones entre padres e hijos. Y Draco estaba extremadamente consciente de lo insensible que sería discutir con él; después de todo, debería estar agradecido de que sus padres estaban vivos y eran capaces de mostrar interés en él. Sabía que, para Harry, aquella idea sola era como un sueño.

Pero, los padres de Harry no eran intolerantes sangre-pura-elitistas, seguidores del asesino que había intentado matarlo.

Un par de días más tarde, mientras se sentaba en el Expreso Hogwarts, Draco tuvo una pequeña crisis emocional. Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo para distraerlo, pero nada podía ocupar su atención por más de unos cuantos minutos, y mientras más se acercaban a Londres, más tenía que concentrarse en mantener su desayuno dentro de su estómago.

“¿Tal vez no han escuchado nada sobre quiénes son tus amigos?” Hermione señaló, en un intento válido por ser de ayuda. “No hay necesidad de decirles, ¿cierto?”

“No sabes cómo funcionan las familias como la mía,” suspiró Draco. “Es una red basada en los ideales sangre-pura. Todos hablan. ‘¿Escuchaste que mi hija tuvo las notas más altas en pociones?’, ‘¿supiste que mi hijo entró en el equipo de Quidditch?’, ‘Entonces, escuché que tu hijo se hizo amigo de sangres-sucia y nacidos-muggle. Debes de estar muy orgulloso.’”

“¿Por qué les importa tanto?” Hermione bufó en frustración. “Me refiero, mientras tu estés feliz…”

“Porque es algo en lo que creen,” Draco murmuró. “Y mis abuelos creían en eso antes que ellos, también mis tátara-abuelos. Es tradición, a mis padres no les gusta cambiar.”

“Pero es una tradición racista” Hermione gruñó.

“Lo es,” Draco afirmó. “Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ¿no hay nada comparable en el mundo muggle?”

“Lo hay,” Hermione concibió, resignada. “Pero se basa en el color de piel. Mientras más oscura la piel, más grande es el prejuicio para cierta gente.”

“Bueno, imagínate que mis padres son ese tipo de personas, y ustedes tres tienen el color de piel más oscuro imaginable,” Draco dijo con tristeza.

“Esa comparación no pinta muy bien a tu familia para mí,” Hermione apuntó.

“Oh, créeme,” Draco rió sombríamente. “Esa no era mi intención.”

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la estación King Cross y bajaron del tren, Draco ubicó rápidamente a sus padres junto a un vasto grupo de personas: Los Crabbe, los Goyle y los Nott, por lo que pudo deducir. El corazón de Draco cayó al piso cuando vio a Nott entre ellos, hablando con rapidez y riendo despectivamente de tal manera que podía oírlo desde donde se encontraba parado. Su padre escuchaba atentamente, aquel firme rostro oscureciéndose con cada palabra.

Narcissa fue la primera en divisar a Draco. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella tan solo lo observó, sus labios presionándose en una firme línea. Su expresión era difícil de leer, y antes de que Draco tuviera siquiera tiempo para intentarlo, Lucius siguió su mirada, y no había manera de pasar por alto aquella expresión de furia silenciosa.

“Te veo en el año nuevo,” Draco suspiró, lanzándole una pequeña mirada a Hermione, quien se encontraba mordiéndose el labio y portando una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. “Claro, si sobrevivo hasta entonces.”

Hermione lucía como si quisiera decir algo alentador, pero con dar un vistazo en dirección al padre de Draco, cerró la boca nuevamente. En su lugar, dijo suavemente: “Ten una linda navidad.”

Draco quería reír pero sabía que su rostro no obedecería, así que tan solo se despidió agitando su mano y envolvió sus dedos en el agarradero de su baúl, jalándolo detrás de sí mismo mientras se dirigía a sus padres.

 

 

“Ronald Weasley,” repitió su padre, por millonésima vez desde el otro lado de la mesa, ojos grisáceos quemando en los suyos con la fuerza del metal líquido. “Harry Potter es una cosa – el mundo lo ama y asociarte con él podría ser útil. Puedo entender eso, ¿pero el niño Weasley? ¡Y ni hablar de la sangre sucia!”

“No la llames así,” Draco murmuró, su voz temblando ligeramente.

“¡No te atrevas a ordenarme, Draco!” estalló su padre. “Por Salazar, ¡eres la herencia de la familia Malfoy! El estatus sangre pura de nuestra familia puede ser rastreada por siglos, los Malfoy no nos asociamos con escorias como Weasleys o muggles.”

“¡Ella no es una muggle!” Draco insistió, un poco más alto esta vez. “¡Es una bruja, y una de las más brillantes! Weasley puede ser un tonto, ¡pero al menos su familia no piensa que los muggles son basura!”

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego, Draco se encontró a sí mismo siendo golpeado en el rostro. Estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar o sentir dolor siquiera. Su shock se desvaneció únicamente al escuchar la ruidosa voz de su madre.

“¡Lucius!” bramó, en un tono que Draco nunca antes escuchó salir de ella. “Levántale la mano a mi hijo una vez más y juro que te vas a arrepentir.”

“¡¿Siquiera escuchaste lo que dijo?!” gritó su padre. “No solo me estaba faltando el respeto, sino que también-“

“¡Tengo oídos!” lo interrumpió su madre. “Aun así, no toleraré violencia ante el bajo ningún contexto, Lucius.”

Los hombros de su padre estaban rígidos y tensos mientras que su mandíbula se apretaba furiosamente, pero se mantuvo callado bajo la mirada de su esposa. Finalmente, los claros ojos azules de Narcissa cayeron sobre Draco, y parte de la furia que los embargaba se desvaneció.

“Ve a tu habitación, Draco,” ordenó, con más suavidad. “Tengo que hablar con tu padre. Subiré después.”

Draco asintió, sintiéndose paralizado mientras se levantaba. Su mejilla ardía dolorosamente, pero ignoró el dolor punzante mientras se marchaba escaleras arriba.

Los elfos domésticos ya habían llevado el baúl y a Aquila a su habitación. La lechuza se encontraba sentada en un estante cerca de la ventana, ululando gentilmente mientras entraba. En silencio se dirigió hasta ella para así poder acariciar sus plumas.

Tomó una media hora para que su madre viniera a verlo. Tocó la puerta suavemente, y cuando le permitió la entrada, la observó abrirse paso con una expresión agotada.

“Sentémonos,” sugirió, y Draco asintió mientras se unía a ella en los elegantes asientos cerca de la puerta. En ese momento fue que se dio cuenta de que los elfos habían dejado té caliente hechizado en la mesa acolchada. Su madre se movilizó para servir una taza para cada uno mientras se ponían cómodos.

“Aquí está,” dijo, dándole su taza y aclimatándose, echando un vistazo al rostro de Draco por un instante. Se estiró para acariciar con los dedos su lastimada mejilla, su mirada vacilando. Luego, sacó su varita para ejecutar un rápido hechizo curativo. El dolor inmediatamente cesó, aunque aun así se mantuvo tibio por la magia.

“Cuéntame sobre tus amigos,” demandó finalmente. “Quiero escuchar de ellos.”

Draco tragó saliva, y luego de un corto momento de vacilación, se sumió en un monólogo sobre cómo había conocido a Harry en el callejón diagón, y lo mucho que había querido ser su amigo. Como lo había visto otra vez en el expreso Hogwarts, esta vez con Weasley junto a él. Como Nott había puesto a todo Slytherin en su contra (omitió los detalles sobre el abuso, demasiado avergonzado como para admitir tal debilidad ante su madre) y sobre como Harry había abogado por él. Evitó hablar acerca de los detalles referentes a cómo Hermione se había unido a su grupo, en su lugar contándole sobre lo inteligente que era la chica y como genuinamente le agradaba, sin importar su herencia no-mágica. Para cuando finalizó, los ojos de su madre se encontraban pensativos, mirándolo con cautela.

“Sé que no es lo que querías para mí,” Draco concluyó, su voz fuerte. “¡Pero son mis amigos, y me importan! Tal vez Weasley no tanto. Podría vivir sin él. Pero no sin Harry y Hermione.”

Los labios de su madre se torcieron en algo como una sonrisa. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que Draco tomó un nervioso sorbo de té, antes de que finalmente hablara.

“Estoy feliz de saber que aparentemente encontraste personas que se preocupen por ti y te defiendan,” dijo con suavidad. “Especialmente cuando tus compañeros de casa parecen ser un poco duros. Estoy alarmada por el comportamiento de Theodore, aunque supongo que no debería ser una sorpresa. Ustedes dos nunca se han llevado bien.”

“Creo que nos entendemos,” murmuró Draco, Su madre soltó una risilla, tomando de su propio té.

“Si consideras que estos chicos valen la pena, y si te tratan bien, no me voy a oponer ante su amistad,” dijo, por último. “Confío en tu criterio, cariño, y quiero que seas feliz. Tan solo deja que yo me encargue de tu padre.”

“Nunca va a estar de acuerdo.” Draco le recordó. “¿Te das cuenta de eso?”

“Claro que sí,” le aseguró. “Pero tú eres tu propia persona, y es decisión tuya. Tal vez tu padre y yo no siempre sabremos qué es lo mejor para ti, por mucho que nos gustaría pensar de otra forma. No serás el primer chico que vaya en contra de las expectativas de sus padres, y te aseguro que no serás el último. Los tiempos cambian, y tus ideales tal vez sean diferentes a los nuestros. Será nuestro trabajo buscar una manera de lidiar con eso. No te preocupes por eso.”

“Entonces, ¿no estás molesta conmigo?” Draco verificó, su garganta apretada.

“Oh, cariño,” Su madre suspiró mientras apartaba el flequillo de su frente con afecto. “Si cada madre condenara a su hijo por un conflicto generacional, habrían un montón de once-añeros desheredados por todo Hogwarts.”

Draco rió ante aquello, y de repente se sintió muy liviano, como si todo el peso de sus preocupaciones hubiese sido levantado de sus hombros. Mientras su madre estuviese de su lado, Draco dedujo, podría lidiar con el enojo de su padre.


	6. Piedras, dragones, unicornios y podrían los Gryffindors no meterse en problemas por una vez.

“Vale, déjame resumir,” Draco gruñó, alzando una mano para así detener la palabrería de Harry y la otra para frotar círculos calmantes alrededor de sus ya entumecidas sienes. “Mientras no estaba – lo cual no fue, me gustaría agregar una vez más, más de dos semanas – te las arreglaste para conseguir una capa de invisibilidad que pertenecía a tu padre, deambular por la escuela en la noche, encontrar un espejo que mostraba tu deseo más profundo y ser descubierto por Dumbledore ¿sin ser expulsado?”

“Um,” Harry respondió, sonriendo tímidamente. “Sí, algo así.”

“¿Por qué soy amigo tuyo?” Le preguntó Draco a la nada.

“Porque te caigo bien,” Harry rió. “O eso creo. Es difícil saberlo por lo mucho que te quejas todo el tiempo.”

“Muy gracioso,” Draco resopló, tomando una respiración profunda. “Supongo que un buen amigo te daría una charla sobre lo peligroso que fue todo esto y la suerte que tienes, pero estoy seguro de que ya Hermione lo hizo.”

“Qué amable de tu parte,” Harry apuntó, su sonrisa revelando la seriedad con la que se tomaba a Draco en aquel instante, la cual era nula. Draco intentó verse ofendido, pero no fue capaz.

“Creo que debería estar aliviado,” Draco musitó. “esperaba que tuviesen unas cuantas nuevas teorías conspirativas sobre Snape.”

“Pues,” Harry frunció el sueño, sellando sus labios. “No ha intentado matarme otra vez, o robar lo que sea que Fluffy esconde, hasta donde nos hemos dado cuenta.”

“Gracias a Merlín,” Draco acotó, mitad sarcástico y mitad serio.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Harry preguntó, tomando otro chocolate navideño que Draco le había traído de la mansión. “Veo que tu padre no te ha matado tampoco.”

“Solo porque mamá lo asesinaría si lo intentara,” Draco bufó. “Deberías haber visto su cara cuando dije que no pensaba que ser un nacido muggle era algo malo, o que la familia Weasley no era basura.”

Harry hizo una mueca mientras masticaba su chocolate. Cuando tragó, apuntó: “¿Pero tu mamá está de acuerdo con todo?”

“Sí,” Draco sonrió. “Dijo que confía en mi juicio.”

“Qué alivio,” Harry respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

 

 

Mientras enero pasaba y se convertía en febrero, las cosas estuvieron calmadas en su mayoría, y Draco tenía la ligera esperanza de que Snape hubiese dejado atrás su plan por miedo a ser descubierto. Seguía siendo exageradamente cruel con Harry, por supuesto, pero por más exasperante que fuese el comportamiento de Snape, era duramente una amenaza fatal.

Aunque fue en febrero, cuando anunciaron a Snape como réferi para el segundo partido de Gryffindor en la temporada, que todas las preocupaciones pasadas volvieron a ellos. Mientras que Draco sabía que la inmediata advertencia de Weasley y Hermione – que Harry no jugara – no iba a hacerle nada bueno a su terco amigo, decidió compartir su miedo de que Snape estuviese siendo árbitro únicamente para deshacerse de la amenaza que Harry representaba.

“No puede hacer mucho frente a Dumbledore,” Draco aún intentaba razonar con ellos (y tal vez un poco consigo mismo). “Una cosa es cuando forma parte de una multitud, pero como réferi, será el centro de atención. Sería estúpido de su parte intentar hacerle algo a Harry públicamente.”

De todas formas sabía que, a pesar del aparente acuerdo que expresó Harry superficialmente, sus palabras no hicieron nada para calmar su nerviosismo. Toda la escuela parecía zumbar de emoción por el partido, viendo que con una victoria, Gryffindor podría ser capaz de superar a Slytherin en la copa de las casas: Los Slytherins, incluyendo a Snape, parecían haberse vuelto mucho más mezquinos hacia cada Gryffindor que se cruzasen, como si pudiesen intimidar a la casa conocida por su valentía con mero antagonismo. Draco, viendo que era el único Slytherin al que parecía no importarle la copa de las casas (la importancia de esta palidecía un poco en comparación con la de la seguridad de su mejor amigo), obtuvo su decente cantidad de calor, también, pero estaba tan acostumbrado que apenas le molestó. Los Gryffindors, por otra parte, estaban en proporciones iguales determinados a obtener su oportunidad y apáticos con respecto a Snape siendo árbitro.

Draco decidió asistir al partido en las gradas de Gryffindor junto a Hermione y Weasley, donde, a pesar de un par de miradas sospechosas, fue mayormente dejado en paz. Intuyó que la mayoría de los compañeros de casa de Harry estaban conscientes de su amistad, y sabían que no se encontraba ahí para regodearse o causar problemas.

“¿Por qué sacaron sus varitas?” Preguntó Longbottom en confusión, y Draco intercambió una rápida mirada con los otros dos.

“Practicamos movimientos,” mintió sin problemas y Hermione asintió, sonriendo brillantemente.

Longbottom lucía confundido, pero no hizo más preguntas.

“Ahora,” musitó Weasley antes de girarse para hablar con Thomas y Finnigan. “Cualquier cosa rara de Snape y le mandamos el encantamiento de piernas-selladas.” Draco y Hermione asintieron, sus expresiones lúgubres.

“Bien. Asegúrense de recordarlo, es-“

“¡Sabemos el encantamiento, Hermione!” la interrumpió Draco, ansioso mientras los equipos se enfilaban en dirección al campo. “Por favor, haz silencio.”

Resultó que no debieron siquiera haberse molestado – tomó poco más de un minuto antes de que Harry cayera en picada al suelo intencionalmente y atrapara la snitch, dándole a Snape tiempo suficiente para apenas ponerle una falta inmerecida a Hufflepuff. De repente, Draco se vio envuelto en una desenfrenada euforia Gryffindor, y no pudo evitar sonreír en compañía, porque a quién le importaba si Slytherin había perdido la delantera por la estúpida copa de las casas; Harry se encontraba sano y salvo, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Viendo como todo había ido de manera esplendida, no se vieron venir el aspecto frenético de Harry cuando finalmente lograron verlo luego del partido. Había interrumpido la alegre habladuría de Weasley con un cortante: “¡Eso no importa ahora! Busquemos un salón vacío, ¡tienen que escuchar esto!” y los arrastró a un aula fuera de servicio antes de sumergirse en una historia sobre un encuentro entre Snape y Quirrell que Harry tuvo la oportunidad de oír. Draco no se atrevió a preguntar cómo es que se había acercado tanto como para espiar a sus profesores – tenía el presentimiento de que no quería saber la respuesta – pero se encontró medianamente alarmado mientras que Harry revelaba el contenido de su conversación siendo la piedra filosofal.

“¡Así que teníamos la razón!” Harry siseó. “ _Es_ la piedra filosofal, ¡y Snape está forzando a Quirrell a que lo ayude a robarla! Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar a Fluffy. Dijo algo sobre el ‘hocus pocus’ de Quirrell, así que me imagino que hay otras cosas protegiéndola además de Fluffy – muchos encantamientos, probablemente – ¡y Quirrell debió haber hecho algunos hechizos anti-artes-oscuras que Snape necesitaría romper!”

“Oh, santo cielo,” Draco musitó, sintiendo otro dolor de cabeza en camino.

“Así que, ¿crees que la piedra solo estará a salvo siempre y cuando Quirrell se mantenga firme ante Snape?”

“Desaparecerá para el siguiente martes,” se burló Weasley.

“Un momento, un momento,” lanzó Draco, intentando razonar con los demás. “¡Tal vez estemos subestimando a Quirrell!” cuando los otros tres lo miraron con cejas alzadas, agregó: “Sí, seguro, parece un cobarde chiflado la mayoría del tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que se ha sobrepuesto a mucho más peligro que _Snape_ , ¡o Dumbledore no lo hubiese contratado! Y si Snape realmente lo amenaza, siempre puede recurrir a Dumbledore en busca de ayuda.” Sus palabras fueron recibidas con dubitativo silencio, pero Draco insistió: “¡Todo va a estar bien! Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore sabe lo que hace. De cualquier manera es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados de todo esto.”

“Bueno,” Hermione dijo lentamente, mordiendo su labio, “No es como si pudiéramos hacer mucho, la verdad, ¿quién nos creería si acusamos a Snape sin ninguna prueba?”

“¡Exacto!” Asintió Draco. “No se supone que sepamos todo lo que pasa en la escuela, ¡vamos a mantenernos fuera antes de que nos metamos en problemas!”

“No me gusta esto,” murmuró Harry en tono lúgubre.

“No tiene que gustarte,” contraatacó Draco. “¡Tan solo no acoses a Snape tratando de descubrir que trama!”

“¡No estoy _acosando_ a Snape!” Harry protestó, pero lucía satisfactoriamente abatido y dejó el tema morir, para alivio de Draco.

Por suerte, a medida que los exámenes se acercaban, ninguno de ellos tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar sobre Snape o la piedra filosofal: Su tarea comenzó a acumularse drásticamente y Hermione cayó en un tipo de patrón de repaso, jalando a los chicos junto a ella. A Draco no le importaba mucho – ya de por sí pasaba todas las noches estudiando en los dormitorios de Slytherin – pero Weasley en especial se quejaba lo más alto que podía, y Harry, Draco pudo darse cuenta poco después, no tenía mucha paciencia para prestar atención en los repasos. Draco, quien era mucho más paciente con él que Hermione, intentó ayudarlo tanto como pudo, pero se volvió demasiado fácil distinguir cuando aquellos verdes ojos perdían la concentración y vagaban más allá de todas sus asignaciones de la escuela.

Una de esas tardes en la biblioteca fue interrumpida por un nervioso Hagrid, quien intentaba desesperadamente esconder un libro sobre dragones que había chequeado sin ellos presentes. Ni siquiera Draco se había creído su propia sugerencia de que tal vez Hagrid estaba interesado en el tema nada más – el guardabosques era todo menos estudioso – así que siguió a los demás chicos camino a su cabaña con la intención de investigar.

“¡Podemos preguntarle a Hagrid sobre los encantamientos que esconden a la piedra!” Sugirió Harry. Draco bufó internamente.

Las cortinas de la cabaña de Hagrid se encontraban cerradas firmemente cuando llegaron, y cuando este los dejó pasar, se internaron en lo que parecía ser una cueva volcánica a juzgar por la temperatura.

“¡Hagrid!” exclamó Draco, removiendo su túnica de inmediato. “Estamos casi en verano, ¿por qué prendes la chimenea?”

Hagrid tan solo murmuró algo incomprensible y les ofreció té. Aunque, mientras Harry cuestionaba ansiosamente a Hagrid con respecto a las medidas de seguridad que resguardaban a la piedra filosofal, Draco escuchaba con una sola oreja. Su atención desplazándose hacia el fuego, primero con molestia, luego, cuando descubrió una figura negra extraña en sus llamas, con curiosidad.

“Vamos, Hagrid,” Hermione dijo con voz suave. “¡Tal vez no nos quieras decir, pero lo sabes! ¡Tú sabes _todo_ lo que sucede por aquí!”

Draco sofocó una risa ante la táctica de persuasión de Hermione, orgulloso de ver que había aprendido, utilizando el momento en que Hagrid se quebró para ir por sus pies sin ser descubierta.

“Veamos,” Dijo Hagrid. “Tomó a Fluffy prestado, luego algunos profesores hicieron encantamientos – la profesora Sprout, Flitwick, McGonagall y Quirrell, Dumbledore hizo algo también, por supuesto…” Draco se paseó por la chimenea en silencio. “Un momento, olvidé a alguien… ¡Oh, claro, el profesor Snape!”

“¡¿Snape?!” Llamó Harry, incrédulo, al mismo tiempo en que Draco lanzó una mirada a la figura en el fuego.

“¡Hagrid!” Draco chilló, su voz un tanto aguda. “¡¿Por qué hay un huevo de dragón en tu chimenea?!”

Hagrid dio un salto ante aquello, sus ojos agrandados con culpa.

“Ehm,” tartamudeó. “Es…”

“¿De dónde demonios sacaste un huevo de dragón, Hagrid?” Preguntó Weasley, uniéndose a Draco junto al fuego y observándolo con mucho más interés que preocupación. “¡Debió haberte costado una fortuna!”

Entonces Hagrid se sumergió orgullosamente en el relato sobre cómo había ganado el huevo la noche pasada, por una bebida en la villa, y explicó felizmente cómo planeaba incubarlo y criar al dragón. Por lo menos Hermione, Draco pudo notar, lucía tan sorprendida como él.

“¡Hagrid, vives en una casa de madera!” apuntó.

“¡No solo eso!” Draco añadió. “¡Vives a diez minutos de una _escuela_! No es peligroso nada más, pero alguien podría cruzárselo y reportarte al ministerio. Sabes que la cría de dragones es ilegal en Inglaterra.”

“Nadie supo sobre Fluffy,” Hagrid dijo, quitándole importancia.

“Además de nosotros, querrás decir,” anotó secamente, pero sabía que no tenía caso: Hagrid tenía aquella mirada de felicidad que Draco asociaba con madres futuras.

 

Mientras que el secreto de Hagrid les daba algo de qué preocuparse y distrajo satisfactoriamente a Harry de la piedra, Draco ahora vivía en constante miedo de que su amigo fuese descubierto y despedido. Ser amigo de Gryffindors, decidió, había sido una decisión de vida desastrosa para sus nervios. Un día explotaría y tendría a sus busca-problemas, profesores malvados y amigos criadores de huevos de dragón para culpar. Cuando el Draco del futuro lo empujó hacia Harry, claramente no sabía en qué lo metería el chico, pues de ser así tal vez lo hubiese reconsiderado.

Fue una cálida mañana cercana al fin de abril cuando Norbert, el bebé Ridgeback noruego, salió del cascarón. Draco, quien siempre pensó poseer cierta afinidad por las criaturas de las que se originó su nombre (o aquellas que le dieron el título a la constelación por la cual él había sido nombrado), cambió de parecer rápidamente: Los dragones podían parecer feroces y majestuosos al verlos de lejos, pero no quería a ninguno de ellos a menos de una milla de distancia, muchas gracias. Norbert siseó un poco y escupió fuego hacia ellos, pero no importaba cuantas veces intentaron convencer a Hagrid de dejarlo ir, él no los escuchó.

“Es muy pequeño, morirá,” insistió Hagrid, aunque Draco, después de que Norbert intentara morder sus dedos y jalara de su túnica más de una vez, estaba bastante seguro de que la criatura de rápido crecimiento podría cuidar de sí mismo.

Al final, cuando Harry sugirió contactar a Charlie, el segundo mayor de los Weasleys quien trabajaba en Romania con dragones, Hagrid accedió. Por suerte, Charlie era tan Gryffindor como su hermano, pues estuvo de acuerdo en recoger el dragón la medianoche del domingo si lo podían llevar a la torre más alta de Hogwarts.

“Voy con ustedes,” Draco anunció apenas Harry le contó.

“Sería mejor si no lo hicieras,” Harry frunció el ceño. “Ya de por si es peligroso, y mientras más personas seamos, más grande será la posibilidad de que algo salga mal.”

Draco se erizó inmediatamente ante aquellas palabras. La única cosa peor que sus amigos Gryffindor metiéndose en problemas, era que se metieran en problemas _sin él._

“Ya veo,” fulminó. “Entonces esta es otra cosa de _solo Gryffindors_.”

“¡Nada de eso!” Harry gruñó. “Solo que – es _el hermano de Ron_ , ¡y no necesitas involucrarte! Es-”

“¡Si dices que ‘no tiene nada que ver conmigo’, te hechizaré!” Draco advirtió. “¡No eres el único al que le importa Hagrid!”

Harry lo miró con ojos de súplica.

“Sé que te importa,” le aseguró. “Nadie jamás lo dudo. Pero tendríamos que bajar todo el camino hacia los calabozos para recogerte con la capa de invisibilidad y-”

“Entonces esperaré en donde Hagrid,” Draco se encogió de hombros, su mandíbula apretada con determinación. “Pueden buscarme junto a Norbert.”

“¿Pasarías toda la noche con Hagrid y _Norbert_ solo para que te llevemos en un paseo nocturno hacia la torre más alta que puede hacer que nos expulsen si nos descubren?” Harry demandó, su voz con un ligero tono.

“Sí,” Draco respondió con terquedad. “Es exactamente lo que haré. Porque sin mí, _harán_ que los expulsen, ¡y no lo aguantaré!”

“Me he escabullido varias veces sin ti antes,” contraatacó Harry, petulante.

“Oh sí,” Draco rodó los ojos. “La vez en que Nott casi te hizo caer en los brazos de Filch, o cuando Dumbledore te atrapó en frente de ese espejo extraño, si recuerdo correctamente. Sí, verdaderamente eres un experto.”

Harry resopló, pero dejó de discutir con Draco, y fue mejor así pues Weasley, la importantísima-llave-maestra de la operación, se había mandado a sí mismo a la enfermería el sábado en la tarde gracias a una mordida en su mano, cortesía de Norbert, lo que significaba que tendría que abandonar la misión. Así que Draco se encaminó a la cabaña de Hagrid después de la cena y sufrió por horas las consecuencias de un emocional Hagrid y un siseante Norbert escupidor. Draco había pasado la última media hora preparando los utensilios de viaje de Norbert junto a Hagrid, incluyendo ratas muertas para su merienda, brandy, y un feo osito de felpa el cual estaba seguro que se incendiaria en algún punto de la jornada, pero ese no sería su problema. Cuando Harry tocó la puerta, faltaban tan solo 20 minutos para la media noche, significando que iba tarde.

“Perdón,” bufó Harry mientras entraba a la cabaña. “Peeves.”

“¿Dónde dejaste a Hermione?” Draco preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ante la ausencia de su amiga de cabello frondoso.

“¿Cuántas personas crees que puede esconder esta capa si llevamos una cesta?” Harry rodó sus ojos. “Somos solo tú y yo, ya que morías por venir.”

Hagrid entonó una despedida llena de lágrimas antes de que Harry y Draco levantaran la cesta con el dragón hacia la torre más alta. La cosa era ridículamente pesada, y si Draco no hubiese discutido tanto con Harry para poder asistir a la misión, se quejaría.

Cuatro de los amigos de Charlie Weasley se precipitaron a bajar de sus escobas y tomaron a Norbert, marchándose luego de una charla amigable. Harry y Draco observaron con alivio mientras estos volaban fuera de su campo visual, orgullosos de su logro.

Todo hubiese ido perfectamente de no haber sido por su encuentro con Peeves en el camino de regreso. Primero, Harry estuvo a punto de olvidar la capa gracias a la euforia de haberse deshecho de Norbert, pero Draco se la recordó al último instante. Pudieron también haberla dejado en la torre, pues Draco terminó tropezándose con un montón de bolas de cristal que un poltergeist había robado del salón de adivinación, mandándolos a ambos Harry y él al suelo, la capa deslizándose de sus hombros. Como cosa del destino, en ese mismo momento Filch entró a la sala y los atrapó. Levantó a McGonagall _y_ a Snape para que ambos los reprendieran. Su furia fue rivalizada únicamente por lo enojado que estaba Draco consigo mismo. Había venido para asegurarse de que Harry no se metiese en problemas, y al final, se las arregló para arruinar toda la misión por comportarse como un klutz que no era capaz de ver por dónde iba.

Gracias a un golpe de suerte, no fueron expulsados, pero 50 puntos fueron restados por cada uno de ellos y tuvieron detención. Lo que, Draco razonó, pudo haber ido muchísimo peor, así que contó las pequeñas bendiciones, aún cuando los Slytherins lo intimidaron con rudeza al enterarse de quién había hecho que perdieran 50 puntos en una noche. Los Gryffindors, siendo la casa de los aventureros amantes-del-problema, no parecieron preocuparse demasiado sobre la pérdida de puntos, especialmente ante el hecho de que mantuvieron su posición a pesar de los puntos restados, pero Harry pareció haber tomado la nueva ola de rencor hacia Draco mucho más a pecho que él mismo.

“No debí haber dejado que vinieras,” murmuró Harry mientras ayudaba a Draco a limpiar la pintura escarlata que había sido vaciada en su túnica entre clases.

“Como si Hermione hubiese podido lidiar con ustedes dos perdiendo 100 puntos para Gryffindor,” Draco se encogió. “Aunque sea _yo_ estoy acostumbrado a esto. Así que no ha pasado nada.”

“No más intromisión de ahora en adelante,” le juró Harry con un suspiro. “No nos voy a meter en más problemas.”

“No es como que si fuese tu culpa,” Draco bufó. “Aunque, si te importa, apreciaría un poco de calma. Dudo que puedas estar fuera de problemas ni que lo intentes.”

“Pues mírame,” Harry juró y, muy para sorpresa de Draco, parecía ir en serio. Cuando escucharon una conversación entre Snape y Quirrell pocos días después, sugiriendo que el último pudo haberse quebrado, Harry se negó a investigar a fondo o alertar a Dumbledore con miedo de meter a más personas en problemas, y Draco pensó que tal vez todo aquel lío había valido la pena.

 

En detención, fueron llamados al pasillo de entrada para encontrarse con Filch a las 11 de la noche. Draco fue el primero en llegar, y tuvo que aguantar a Filch recordar los castigos de los tiempos antiguos por unos buenos cinco minutos antes de que Harry finalmente llegara. No era como si Filch hubiese parado de hablar sobre su profundo deseo de causarles dolor físico a los alumnos mientras los guiaba fuera del castillo, pero aunque sea tenía a Harry para intercambiar miradas de molestia. Harry parecía estar mucho más nervioso sobre el castigo que Draco, aunque su rostro se iluminó cuando se encontraron con Hagrid. Esto no fue pasado por alto por Filch.

“Me imagino que piensan que la pasaran bien con ese zoquete” dijo con una mirada de desprecio. “¡Pues piensen de nuevo, niños! Van hacia el bosque, ¡y estaré muy equivocado si regresan en una pieza!”

Aquello hizo a Draco girarse para así observar a su cuidador, toda su calma esfumándose.

“¿El bosque?” llamó. “¡No podemos ir ahí en la noche! Hay todo tipo de cosas dentro, como hombres lobo, he oído.”

“Esa es tu llamada de atención, ¿cierto?” Dijo Filch con alegría, teniendo el momento de su vida. “Debieron de pensar en los hombres lobo antes de meterse en problemas, ¿verdad que sí?”

Draco intentó captar la vista de Harry con temor, pero el otro muchacho se encontraba observando a Hagrid, quien se acercaba a ellos a paso veloz con Fang pisándole los talones. Draco notó, con pánico creciente, que se encontraba armado.

Hagrid echó al escolta con brusquedad y finalmente se giró hacia Harry y  Draco.

“Dime que no hablaba en serio,” rogó Draco. “¡Dime que no entraremos al bosque!”

“Me temo que sí lo haremos, Draco,” Dijo Hagrid, lúgubre.

“Pero-” Draco comenzó, aunque se detuvo al sentir la mano de Harry en su codo.

“Nada nos pasará mientras Hagrid esté con nosotros,” le dijo, apretando su brazo en un gesto tranquilizador. Luego giró hacia Hagrid nuevamente. “¿Qué haremos aquí?” Preguntó.

“No voy a mentirles, esto no será un picnic,” Gruñó Hagrid. Caminó hacia el borde del bosque junto a ellos, y apuntó en dirección a un oscuro sendero que se adentraba en este. La luz de la lámpara de Hagrid alumbraba, aunque no ayudaba tanto como Draco hubiese querido. “¡Miren! ¿Ven esa cosa brillando en el suelo? ¿La cosa plateada? Es sangre de unicornio.”

“Oh, ahora me siento mucho mejor,” murmuró Draco, recibiendo otro apretón de parte de Harry, quien no había quitado su mano del brazo de Draco como si temiera que el Slytherin se fuese a echar a correr si lo soltaba.

“Un unicornio fue lastimado por algo,” continuó Hagrid, ignorando a Draco. “Esta es la segunda vez en una semana. Encontré uno muerto el miércoles pasado. Vamos a intentar encontrar al pobre, tal vez hasta tengamos que sacarlo de su miseria.”

“¿Y si cualquier cosa que haya lastimado al unicornio nos encuentra primero?” Draco preguntó, tragando fuerte.

“No hay nada en este bosque que los lastime si están conmigo o Fang,” Dijo Hagrid casualmente, y Draco se ordenó a sí mismo creerle.

Mientras se abrían paso dentro del oscuro bosque, fue el turno de Draco para sostener el brazo de Harry. Odiaba esto, pensó en silencio. ¿Por qué no podían escribir unas líneas o algo? ¿Tener una detención normal? Por un momento, se preguntó qué dirían sus padres si supieran lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero empujó ese pensamiento lejos rápidamente. Su padre probablemente pensaría que lo tenía merecido por pasar tiempo con Harry, Hermione, Weasley y sus semejantes en primer lugar, y su madre estaría tan escandalizada que quizá hasta se opondría a su amistad, después de todo.

Pronto alcanzaron un cruce de caminos, y Hagrid envió a Draco y a Harry hacia la izquierda junto a Fang, mientras que él fue a la derecha. Aquello no ayudó con los nervios de Draco, aunque la alerta calma a de Harry fue un pequeño refugio.

“No me gusta esto,” Draco murmuró, aún aferrándose a Harry y espiando obsesivamente entre las sombras. “¿Sientes como si te estuviesen viendo? Porque yo lo siento así.”

“Draco,” Harry bufó, aunque estaba demasiado tenso como para permanecer completamente inafectado. “Todo estará bien. Hagrid no nos traería aquí de saber que algo nos podría atacar.”

“Pero él no sabe qué es lo que está atacando a los unicornios,” Draco apuntó. “Los unicornios son rápidos. Mucho más que nosotros.”

“Aunque ellos no tienen varitas,” Harry se encogió de hombros. “Ya nos encargamos de un Troll de montaña. Creo que estamos a salvo.”

“Los Trolls son estúpidos,” Draco murmuró, pero cuando Harry lo fulminó, hizo silencio.

Continuaron caminando, iluminando el recorrido con sus varitas cuidadosamente, pero no se cruzaron con nada por un largo tiempo. Justo cuando Draco comenzaba a tener esperanzas de que Hagrid atraparía lo que sea que estaba cometiendo los asesinatos sin ellos, los rastros de sangre en su camino incrementaron, indicando que se encontraban justo en los pasos del unicornio.

Y fue ahí cuando se cruzaron con un claro, y Harry alzó su brazo para detener a Draco.

“Mira -” musitó, y los ojos de Draco se enfocaron en la brillante figura blanca del unicornio tendido en la tierra. Tomaron un par de cuidadosos pasos cerca, pero la criatura no se movió, y Draco estaba bastante seguro de que estaba muerto. Apenas se giró hacia Harry para apuntar aquello y sugerir que mandaran chispas verdes al aire para alertar a Hagrid, cuando algo se movió en los arbustos del lado de Hagrid, y ambos se congelaron.

Una figura encapuchada se levantó del arbusto y acechó al unicornio, inclinándose hasta que el rostro tocó la herida y-

Oh, Merlin.

Draco gritó. Utilizó su agarre en el brazo de Harry para echarlo hacia atrás, pero Harry se tambaleó. Fang había comenzado a correr, gimoteando mientras tanto, y Draco no quería más que seguirlo, pero su grito había alertado a la figura encapuchada, la cual alzó su cabeza y se encontraba mirándolos. Draco no podía verle el rostro; la oscuridad lo ocultaba de su vista. Se puso en pie nuevamente y se movió hacia ellos.

Draco jaló el brazo de Harry una vez más, pero este soltó un alarido de dolor y se tambaleó sobre Draco, perdiendo el equilibrio. La mano de Harry había viajado hasta su frente y se encontraba apretándola, su rostro arrugado con dolor, aunque sus ojos se encontraban anchos y enfocados en la criatura que se encaminaba en su dirección.

“¡Harry!” Draco lloriqueó, jalando de nuevo, y luego, el sonido de cascos inundó el aire. Draco giró justo a tiempo para ver otra criatura, esta vez de cuatro patas, trotar hacia ellos con un salvaje galope. Draco gritó nuevamente, y empujó a Harry al suelo, cubriéndolo instintivamente.

La otra criatura saltó hacia ellos y Draco cerró sus ojos. Hubo movimiento, pero nada los tocó, y luego, un extraño silencio. Cuando se atrevió a parpadear, la criatura de cuatro patas se irguió inclinada hacia ellos. Con un jadeo, empujó a Harry de espaldas, este soltó un sonido adolorido de protesta, pero Draco tan solo lo sostuvo e hizo el esfuerzo de arrastrarse en un desesperado intento por escapar, para-

“No hay necesidad de temer,” dijo una clara voz masculina, y Draco se congeló, mirando hacia arriba.

La criatura tenía el cuerpo de un caballo palomino, pero el torso de un hombre. Este los observó con profundos ojos azules y una expresión de preocupación.

“Eres un centauro,” Draco respiró, aún un poco histérico. El hombre asintió.

Entonces Harry alzó la vista también, la mueca de dolor esfumada. Su mano cayó de su frente y observó primero al centauro, luego a Draco.

“¿Están bien?” peguntó el centauro, ofreciendo una mano a ambos Harry y Draco.

“Sí,” murmuró Harry, aceptando la ayuda, y solo cuando Harry se encontraba de vuelta en pie fue que Draco extendió su mano para ser levantado del suelo, también. “Gracias. ¿Qué _fue_ eso?”

El centauro no respondió. Tan solo miró a Harry, observándolo cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se mantuvieron en la cicatriz de Harry por un momento.

“Eres el chico Potter,” Dijo. “Es mejor que vuelvas a donde Hagrid. El bosque no es un sitio seguro en estos tiempos – especialmente para ti. ¿Pueden montar?” miró a Harry y después a Draco. “Así será más rápido.”

El centauro se agachó en sus patas delanteras para así permitirles montar, y aunque Draco se encontraba agotado – sus padres nunca habían hablado muy bien de los centauros – Harry no parecía tener tales reservaciones, balanceando sus piernas sobre la espalda del centauro inmediatamente. Draco no tenía ninguna otra opción más que seguirlo, aferrándose firmemente a Harry mientras se subía.

“Mi nombre es Firenze,” el centauro les informó mientras se levantaba nuevamente, pero luego, el sonido de más cascos acercándose a ellos lo hizo parar. Otros dos centauros galopaban hacia ellos, uno de ellos luciendo indignado y molesto (mucho más como Draco había imaginado que se veían los centauros), el otro nervioso y lúgubre.

“¡Firenze!” Llamó el primero. “¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Cargas humanos en tu espalda! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ¿Eres una mula común?” y luego, cayeron en una discusión que Draco no pudo seguir demasiado bien. El nombre de Harry fue mencionado nuevamente, y los cielos, y el unicornio, y finalmente, Firenze se marchó con ellos, molesto y determinado.

Harry, sintiéndose mucho más intrépido que Draco, le preguntó a Firenze sobre la criatura de la cual los había salvado, y Firenze evadió la pregunta, en su lugar hablando sobre los usos de la sangre de unicornio, cómo las propiedades mágicas de la sangre mantenían viva a una persona cercana a la muerte, pero la maldecía como consecuencia.

“¿Pero quién estaría tan desesperado?” Harry preguntó. “Si vas a estar maldecido por siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?”

“Lo es,” acordó Firenze. “A menos que lo que necesites sea mantenerte vivo lo suficiente como para beber otra cosa – algo que te devuelva todo el poder y la fuerza – algo que haga que nunca mueras. Señor Potter, ¿sabe lo que está siendo escondido en la escuela en este preciso instante?”

“¡La piedra filosofal!” Harry suspiró. “Por supuesto – ¡el elixir de la vida! Pero no entiendo quién-”

“¿De verdad no puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado varios años para regresar al poder, alguien que se haya aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?”

Draco se percató al mismo tiempo que Harry, y sintió como si se fuera a enfermar. Por años, había escuchado a su padre hablar sobre el señor oscuro y cómo él tenía las ideas correctas con respecto a la pureza de sangre y el dominio de los verdaderos magos, y había hecho que todo pareciera glorioso, como una misión sagrada.

 _“No puedes repetir nada de esto públicamente,”_ le había dicho su padre, sus ojos resplandeciendo _. “Juré en frente de Wizengamot que cambié mis caminos, y necesito aparentarlo. Igual tú. Pero quiero que sepas, Draco.”_

Y Draco le había creído todo, hasta que le llegó la carta del futuro. Hasta que conoció a Harry, a quien el señor oscuro había intentado matar junto a sus padres – un pensamiento que hacía a Draco sentirse peor. ¿Y si hubiese cumplido su objetivo? No podía imaginar su vida sin Harry. Tan solo había conocido al chico por un par de meses, pero se sentía tan integral en su vida como nada más.

No podía permitir que la persona que había intentado matarlo volviera al poder. No podía dejar que pasara. Pondría a Harry en peligro nuevamente.

Entonces encontraron a Hagrid, y Firenze los dejó bajo su cuidado. Dirigió algunas palabras de precaución hacia Harry antes de marcharse, y Hagrid cuestionó a Harry con respectó a lo que pasó, pero Draco no pudo escuchar. Su cabeza zumbaba. Se preguntaba, débilmente, si así era como se sentía un ataque de pánico. Tan solo miró a Harry mientras este hablaba, gesticulando con sus manos, y sintió una extraña urgencia por sostenerlo y huir con él. Esconderlo lejos del mundo, en un sitio en donde nadie lo encontrase jamás.

En ese instante Draco supo, tan claro como el día, que haría todo para proteger a Harry del peligro. Aún si eso significaba pararse en el camino de la varita del señor oscuro


	7. Bajo la puerta trampa.

El periodo de exámenes pasó en un borrón de preocupación por Harry y el Señor Oscuro. Draco vigilaba a Snape de cerca en cada oportunidad que éste se cruzaba en su camino, casi más obsesionado con asegurarse de que el hombre no se acercara a la piedra filosofal de lo que Harry había estado al inicio. Hermione y Weasley no entendían muy bien su temor. Hermione estaba segura de que el Señor Oscuro no se atrevería a actuar bajo las narices de Dumbledore, y Weasley reconocía que Hagrid era más capaz de saltar en el lago y abrazar al calamar gigante que decepcionar al director.

Pero por más que Draco apreciara a Hagrid, no tenía ninguna ilusión acerca de su habilidad para guardar secretos: Habían sido capaces de cosquillear información de él antes, y Snape era un Slytherin con mucha más experiencia que Draco. Dedujo que Hermione y Weasley tan solo no se percataban de la extensión del peligro, señalando que éstos no habían estado en el bosque con ellos. Y Draco no podía sacarse la imagen del Señor Oscuro encapuchado de su cabeza, Harry tampoco, al parecer. Fue bueno que Draco pasó los últimos día estudiando, porque de otra manera, estaba inseguro sobre cómo hubiese pasado sus exámenes. Por fortuna lo hizo, y las respuestas llegaron a el con facilidad una vez que callaba las preocupaciones y el miedo por suficiente tiempo como para concentrarse.

Después de su último examen, Transfiguración, salió para así unirse a sus amigos Gryffindors afuera, cerca del lago. El clima estaba caliente y habían decidido holgazanear después de sus respectivos exámenes y disfrutar su nuevamente ganada libertad (“Eso es, asumiendo que no me dormí en mi examen de Historia de la Magia” Weasley había gruñido). Los consiguió tirados en el césped, pero mientras se acercaba a ellos, Harry saltó de repente, sus ojos ensanchados.

“Acabo de pensar en algo,” pudo escuchar al chico decir, su voz intranquila. “Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid, ahora.” Y con eso despegó, justo en la dirección de la que Draco venía.

“¿Qué pasa?” Draco preguntó, pero Harry tan solo sostuvo su brazo y lo jaló con el- Tras ellos, Hermione y Weasley intentaban seguirlos a duras penas.

“¿Por qué, Harry?” Hermione jadeó.

“¿No creen que es un poco raro,” llamó. “que lo que Hagrid más desea es un dragón, y un extraño aparece y casualmente tiene un huevo en su bolsillo? ¿Cuántas personas van por ahí con huevos de dragón si la ley mágica está en contra? Suerte que encontró a Hagrid, ¿no creen? ¿Por qué no lo vi antes?”

“No te refieres a,” Draco boqueó, sus ojos agrandándose. “¿Snape?”

La boca de Harry se encontraba en una severa línea mientras asentía, cortante, y así continuaron apurándose bajo la pendiente de pasto que quedaba en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Cuando la alcanzaron, Hagrid se encontraba sentado afuera en un sillón, preparando ingredientes para la cena.

“Hola,” llamó, sonriendo mientras los miraba acercarse. “¿Terminaron sus exámenes? ¿Tienen tiempo para tomar algo?”

“Sí, por favor,” Ron murmuró, pero Harry lo cortó, yendo directo al punto y preguntándole a Hagrid acerca de la noche en la que había adquirido a Norbert. Hagrid, luego de pincharlo un poco, les dijo que había jugado cartas con un hombre encapuchado a cambio del huevo y que le había hablado sobre las criaturas de Hogwarts que cuidaba.

“Tenía que asegurarse de que lo pudiese manejar, no quería que fuese a ningún hogar viejo…” Hagrid explicó, frunciendo el ceño mientras intentaba recordar. “Así que le dije que, luego de Fluffy, un dragón sería fácil…”

Draco observó boquiabierto al guardabosque con un presentimiento, y Harry preguntó, intentando sonar casual: “Y él - ¿parecía interesado en Fluffy?”

“Pues – sí - ¿cuántos perros de tres cabezas han conocido, aún por aquí en Hogwarts? Así que le dije que Fluffy era pan comido si sabías como calmarlo, tan solo se le toca un poco de música y se dormirá de inmediato-” Se interrumpió a sí mismo con una mirada de horror que reflejaba lo que sentía Draco. “¡No debí haberles dicho eso!” llamó. “¡Olviden que lo dije!”

Pero Harry ya había salido corriendo, y Draco, Hermione y Weasley lucharon un poco para poder seguirlo, ignorando los gritos de Hagrid. Solo cuando llegaron al pasillo de entrada Harry se detuvo y giró a encararlos.

“¡Tenemos que ir hacia Dumbledore!” anunció, y Draco asintió efusivamente.

“¡Así es!” estuvo de acuerdo. “Muchas cosas han pasado, ¡no podemos dejar que Snape ponga sus manos en la piedra!”

“¡Exacto!” Harry respondió, observando a su alrededor. “¿Dónde está la oficina de Dumbledore?”

“Um,” Draco dijo con elocuencia, pestañeando.

“¿Qué hacen aquí dentro?” una voz sospechosa cortó su dialogo, y se giraron para observar a la profesora McGonagall frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos tras una pila de libros que cargaba.

“Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore,” Hermione respondió, lo que pareció hacer a la profesora sospechara aún más.

“¿Por qué?” preguntó.

“Profesora,” Draco dijo, reforzándose. “Sabemos que esto puede sonar extraño, pero tenemos razones para creer que alguien ha estado buscando información para conseguir la piedra filosofal y tener éxito. Y si no se hace nada, esta persona la robará y se la dará al Señor Oscuro-” _e intentará matar a Harry_ , pero Draco no vociferó la última parte, en su lugar tragando fuerte y parándose muy derecho, observando a la profesora desafiante, quien los observaba boquiabierta en total asombro, los libros en sus manos cayéndose al suelo y desparramándose por todos lados.

“Cómo-” comenzó, pero Draco, agitó su cabeza de inmediato.

“No importa cómo es que sabemos,” insistió. “Lo que importa es que se deben tomar precauciones, y para eso debemos decirle al profesor Dumbledore lo que sabemos.”

McGonagall lo observó fuertemente, intentando leer su mente, y como reflejo Draco intentó vaciar su cabeza y luchar contra sus emociones. Aunque ella no parecía ser una experta en legeremancia, pues cuando habló, no fue con interrogación.

“No sé cómo se enteraron sobre la piedra,” inició. ”Pero mantengan la calma, nadie puede robarla, está muy bien protegida.”

“¡Pero ese es el detalle!” Draco llamó. “Alguien ha descubierto cómo pasar sus protecciones, y necesitamos decirle-”

“El profesor Dumbledore ha recibido una lechuza urgente del ministerio y voló hacia Londres,” lo interrumpió. Aquello hizo que Draco se detuviera, sus ojos amplios.

“¿Se fue?” repitió, mirando a todos lados en busca de encontrar los ojos de Harry.

“Sí,” McGonagall confirmó. “Volverá mañana, así que si aún necesitan hablar con él para ese momento-”

“¡Pero puede que intenten esta noche!” Harry llamó. “Que si-”

“Potter,” McGonagall soltó, impaciente. “No hay necesidad de preocuparse. Nuestras protecciones se han mantenido durante meses y aguantarán una noche más. Sé de lo que estoy hablando. Ahora,” dijo, agachándose para recoger los libros. “Les sugiero que salgan y disfruten la luz del sol.”

Draco abrió la boca nuevamente, listo para contraatacar, pero Hermione atrapó su brazo y negó con la cabeza. Fue cuando McGonagall estuvo fuera de su rango de audición que volvieron a hablar.

“Será esta noche,” Harry murmuró. “Snape irá por la puerta trampa esta noche.”

“Por supuesto que lo hará,” Draco murmuró, una nota de pánico en su voz. “Lo orquestó todo fabulosamente. Con Dumbledore fuera del camino, sin los otros profesores sospechando…”

“Pero qué podemos-” Weasley comenzó, aunque se detuvo cuando Hermione soltó un jadeo, observando paralizada algo que pasó por el hombro derecho de Draco. Éste se giró lentamente y su corazón se hundió cuando se encontró a sí mismo cara a cara con nada más y nada menos que Snape.

Un grueso silencio cayó sobre ellos.

“Buenas tardes,” Snape dijo suavemente, observándolos con sus filosos ojos oscuros. “No deberían estar aquí dentro en un día como este.”

“Estábamos-” Harry comenzó, pero Draco lo pisó, silenciándolo. Snape miraba de Harry a Draco, sus ojos achicándose. Draco se irguió firme, apretando su mandíbula torpemente y manteniendo su mirada en el cabecilla de su casa sin echarse atrás.

“Querrán ser más cuidadosos,” dijo Snape en una suave, peligrosa voz la cual se entrelazaba con una amenaza subyacente. “Juntándose así por aquí, la gente pensará que traman algo.”

Draco presionó sus labios con dureza, aún sin romper su concurso de miradas. _No dejaré que lo toques_ , Draco pensó, casi esperando que Snape, al contrario de McGonagall, intentara leer su mente. “Están advertidos,” Snape continuó, sus ojos finalmente cayendo sobre Harry, haciendo que Draco se sintiera extrañamente satisfecho. “más caminatas nocturnas y me encargaré personalmente de que los expulsen. Buen día.”

Y con eso, les dio la espalda y se marchó, desapareciendo en la habitación del personal.

“Bien,” Harry murmuró, girando hacia ellos. “Esto es lo que tenemos que hacer.”

Sugirió que Hermione se quedara en guardia cerca de la habitación del personal mientras ellos iban al corredor del tercer piso, pero Draco descartó la opción con rapidez.

“No funcionará,” agitó la cabeza. “Hermione no puede tan solo quedarse por la habitación del personal por siempre, y alguien nos atrapará eventualmente cerca del corredor, especialmente después de haber hablado con McGonagall. Sin mencionar que Snape podría apartarnos fácilmente aún si bloqueamos su camino.”

“¿Entonces, tienes una mejor idea?” Harry demandó.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, pensando. Dos de sus instintos básicos lucharon entre sí: Su sentido racional por sobrevivir, y el conocimiento de que, si se cruzaba en el camino de Snape, podría no terminar bien para ellos, contra la necesidad urgente de proteger a Harry. Sabía que tenían que detener a Snape antes de que pusiera sus manos sobre la piedra y se la diese al Señor Oscuro – pero, ¿qué bien haría que consiguieran ser asesinados antes de poder siquiera conseguirlo?

“Escribámosle a Dumbledore,” Draco sugirió.

“¡La carta puede no llegarle a tiempo!” Harry negó con la cabeza.

“¿Y quién dice que nos creerá si la recibe?” Hermione murmuró, mordiéndose el labio.

“Entonces tendremos que llegar a la piedra antes que él,” Draco dijo, casi que para sí mismo.

Todos pestañearon en su dirección, perplejos.

“¿Qué?” Harry preguntó. “Te refieres a que, nosotros – sí,” tomó una respiración profunda, asintiendo. “Tienes razón. Debemos ir.”

“Pero no sabemos cómo atravesar los encantamientos,” Draco le recordó, mordiendo su labio. “¿Cómo vamos a-“

“Tendremos que arriesgarnos,” Harry sacudió su cabeza.

“Estos encantamientos fueron hechos por profesores para evitar que un mago completamente formado ponga sus manos en la piedra, Harry” Hermione inyectó, su voz pequeña. “En verdad no crees que seamos capaces de-”

“¡No lo sabremos si no intentamos!” Weasley insistió. “¡Malfoy tiene razón, tendremos que hacerlo!”

Draco no estaba seguro de que parte lo sorprendió más – el hecho de que acababa de sugerir que fuesen al corredor prohibido para encarar a un perro-de-tres-cabezas-asesino y otros posiblemente mortales obstáculos, o que Weasley estuviera de acuerdo con él.

 

Harry, Hermione y Weasley habían estado dispuestos a bajar por la noche, después de que todos se hubiesen ido a dormir, pero Draco les sacó esa idea rápidamente de la cabeza. Snape probablemente esperaría hasta la noche para asegurarse de que sus colegas no sospechasen nada, y si querían ser los primeros en llegar a la piedra y _no cruzarse con él_ , deberían ir más temprano. Por lo tanto, convenció a Harry de ir a buscar su capa de invisibilidad cuando volviese. Tuvieron que encorvarse para así entrar todos, al punto en que Draco sentía que estaba tambaleándose en lugar de caminando, pero los sacrificios eran necesarios.

Fue solo cuando se acercaron al corredor del tercer piso, teniendo que asegurarse de que no hubiesen profesores alrededor para ver la puerta cerrándose y abriéndose, y Draco podía escuchar los gruñidos incansables de Fluffy ser distorsionados a través de la madera, que se giró hacia Harry.

“¿Cómo vamos a pasar a Fluffy?” preguntó en un susurro. “No tenemos ningún-” Pero se detuvo cuando Harry sostuvo torpemente una flauta tallada a mano.

“Regalo de navidad de parte de Hagrid,” siseó, y Draco asintió.

Weasley estiró su brazo para lograr abrir la puerta, y se deslizaron adentro, completamente inadmisibles para el resto del castillo.

Draco había pasado un montón de tiempo imaginándose al perro monstruoso de las palabras de Harry, pero de alguna manera al pararse cerca de él se sentía poco preparado. Las tres cabezas del perro gruñeron y olfatearon el aire, buscando a los intrusos que no podía ver. Draco estaba agradecido de que Harry no se congeló de la manera en que lo hizo él – en su lugar, comenzó a tocar la flauta apenas la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

A pesar del abismal talento musical de Harry, los ojos de la bestia cayeron inmediatamente ante el sonido de la flauta, y pronto se había estirado en el suelo, sus tres cabezas roncando suavemente, como si estuvieran en una competencia. Weasley le advirtió a Harry que siguiera tocando mientras se acercaban a la puerta-trampa y la abrían. No había manera de saber qué les esperaba ahí abajo – no habían escaleras, tan solo oscuridad absoluta.

Harry insistió en ser el primero en bajar, extendiéndole la flauta a Hermione. Mientras comenzaba a agacharse, les advirtió sobre no seguirlo si algo le sucedía – como si le fuese a hacer caso, Draco pensó sombríamente – pero que en su lugar enviaran a Hedwig hacia Dumbledore. Luego, se lanzó.

Draco se inclinó sobre el hoyo y esperó, su corazón martilleando, por alguna señal de vida. Hubo un sonido húmedo de colisión, más suave de lo que Draco esperaba, y un poco de movimiento, antes de que Harry llamase: “¡Está bien, la caída es suave! ¡Pueden saltar!”

Weasley fue primero y Draco de segundo. Draco casi aterrizó en Harry, y los tres se movieron para hacerle espacio a Hermione.

“¿Qué es esto?” Draco preguntó, frunciendo el ceño hacia la planta debajo de ellos, la cual parecía estarse moviendo, como si se encontrara furiosa de haber sido perturbada. Antes de que alguien  pudiese responder, Hermione aterrizó frente a ellos con un sordo sonido descomunal.

“Debemos estar millas bajo la escuela,” musitó, sin aliento y ansiosa.

Fue en ese momento que Draco sintió los zarcillos de la planta enrollándose en su muñeca. Gritó y dio un salto, tirando de su brazo para luchar justo a tiempo. Hermione le siguió con rapidez, ambos empujados contra la pared, escapando de la planta con algo de esfuerzo, pero era demasiado tarde para Harry y Weasley. Habían sido ligados firmemente por los zarcillos de la planta y parecían estar siendo jalados por ella.

“¡Dejen de moverse!” Hermione habló por debajo de ellos. “¡Es lazo del diablo!”

Draco maldijo, en pánico. Dio un paso, sin razonamiento, como para jalar a Harry con sus propias manos, pero Hermione se colgó del brazo de Draco, deteniéndolo. Aún se encontraba gritándoles y había respuestas enojadas, pero Draco tan solo no podía oírlas. Ruido corría por sus oídos; un pánico que ahogaba todo lo demás y le hacía imposible pensar.

Draco tan solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando Hermione lanzó chispas azules en dirección a la planta, haciendo que ésta se encogiese ante el calor y dándole la oportunidad a Harry y a Weasley de librarse y unirse a ellos. Estaban sin aliento, y Draco pudo calmarse, tomando profundas respiraciones mientras recuperaba el control de sus extremidades.

“Odio esto,” murmuró, más que todo para sí mismo. Nadie lo escuchó. Hermione y Weasley estaban demasiado ocupados discutiendo, tan solo deteniéndose cuando Harry los instó a seguir.

Caminaron por un vacío pasillo de piedra, y el completo silencio y la oscuridad se sentían opresivos para Draco. Cerró sus manos en forma de puños para así evitar temblar. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia Harry, quien caminaba adelante de ellos, sus hombros tensos en alerta, pero emanando una calma que le recordaba a Draco sobre su detención en el bosque. Draco deseaba, por un momento, tener su coraje o su valor. Se sentía estúpido, tratando de suprimir un ataque de pánico – después de todo, esta había sido su idea. Pero nuevamente, el sombrero seleccionador no lo había puesto en Slytherin por nada. Tenía un fuerte sentido de auto-preservación. Su arraigada respuesta ante el peligro era correr, no encararlo con la cabeza en alto.

Pero no tenía elección, se recordó a sí mismo. La vida de Harry estaba en la línea.

“¿Puedes escuchar algo?” Weasley suspiró de repente.

Todos sostuvieron la respiración. Suaves, sonidos flojos se filtraron en el aire, pero antes de que Draco los pudiese identificar, los otros se encontraban discutiéndolo en suaves suspiros.

“¿Creen que sea un fantasma?”

“No sé… A mí me suena a alas.”

“Hay luz por allá - ¡algo se mueve!”

Entraron en una brillante recamara con pequeñas figuras similares a aves volado a través de la habitación. Se mantuvieron en el marco de la puerta, y Draco pestañeó contra el brillo, sus ojos ajustándose lentamente a la luz mientras intentaba reconocer a las criaturas voladoras. Harry y Weasley se encontraban murmurando junto a él, y Harry se estaba preparando para correr a través de la habitación cuando Draco sostuvo su brazo, deteniéndolo.

“Harry,” musitó, apuntando. “¡Esas son llaves!”

“¿Qué?” Harry preguntó, siguiendo la mirada de Draco y quedándose sin aliento. Cientos de llaves de varios tamaños y formas revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas, sus alas llenas de plumas las hacían parecer pájaros a menos que miraras de cerca.

Draco apartó su mirada de ellos, detallando la habitación. Había una puerta de madera al otro lado, cerrada. Escobas se encontraban colgadas en la pared junto a ella. No se requería un genio para descifrar aquella alcoba.

“Una de estas llaves abre la puerta,” dijo, apuntando a las escobas. “Necesitamos atraparla.”

“¡Pero hay _cientos_ de ellas!” Hermione apuntó.

Weasley tomó un cuidadoso paso adelante, y cuando las llaves no le prestaron atención, caminó hasta la puerta, examinando la cerradura.

“Estamos buscando una grande y anticuada – probablemente plateada, como el pomo.”

Era más difícil de lo que Draco esperaba. Las llaves eran más rápidas que cualquier Snitch y se zambullían en vuelo cada vez que uno de ellos intentaba agarrarlas. Aunque Harry hizo buen uso de sus reflejos de buscador: Fue el primero en ubicar la grande llave plateada con alas azules, y los cuatro de ellos la acorralaron hasta que Harry la pudo arrebatar del aire.

Encajaba perfectamente, y la puerta se abrió. Estar arriba en una escoba y enfocarse en la búsqueda había calmado los nervios de Draco un poco, pero volvieron con toda su fuerza mientras ponían pie en la siguiente habitación, la cual estaba demasiado oscura como para saber qué había en ella. Pero tan pronto como entraron, la habitación se iluminó, revelando un tablero de ajedrez gigante a su vista.

Era bastante claro lo que debían hacer allí, hasta Weasley entendió de inmediato. El chico tomó el liderazgo rápidamente, viendo que era, discutiblemente, el mejor jugador de ajedrez entre ellos. Tuvieron que tomar el lugar de cuatro piezas de ajedrez negras – Hermione fue el castillo, Weasley un caballero y Harry y Draco tomaron las posiciones de dos alfiles. El blanco comenzó el juego y Weasley jugó a través de la habitación con remarcable talento. Draco prestó atención a sus movimientos, especialmente cuando fue claro que las piezas tomadas eran destruidas con la misma violencia que siempre escandalizaba a Hermione sobre el ajedrez mágico, pero Weasley jugó un juego impecable, y Draco no encontró fallas en su estrategia.

Aunque, fue cuando se acercaron a la victoria que Draco tuvo que interferir por primera vez.

“Sí…” Weasley murmuró, pensativo y sombrío mientras sus ojos danzaban sobre el tablero. “Es la única manera… Tendrán que tomarme.”

Harry y Hermione gritaron en protesta, discutiendo con Weasley, pero Draco escaneó el tablero, evaluando cada posibilidad en su cabeza.

“Hay otra manera,” dijo de repente, apuntando a un abandonado peón a su derecha.

“¡Es muy arriesgado, Malfoy!” gruñó Weasley, fulminándolo. “Podrían mover al rey y luego-”

“Déjalos,” Draco se encogió de hombros. “No estamos apurados, ¿cierto? Vale la pena prolongar el juego si eso hace que salgamos ilesos.”

“¡Necesitamos disfrutar la oportunidad mientras exista!” Weasley protestó, acaloradamente. “¡No nos podemos arriesgar a perder nuestra posición dominante!”

“¡Tenemos tiempo!” Draco enfatizó. “Podemos perder un chance. Nadie sabe que estamos aquí, y pasaran horas para que Snape venga. ¡Quién sabe qué otras cosas tengamos que encarar luego! Han sido tres retos, lo que significa que nos faltan tres más. No nos podemos permitir perder a nadie ahora.”

Weasley resopló, abriendo su boca para contraatacar, per Harry lo interrumpió.

“¡Draco tiene razón!” insistió. “No dejaremos a nadie a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, ¡Ron, juega al peón!”

Ron rodó los ojos, pero se abstuvo ante las palabras de Harry. Y valió la pena, al final: Fue un llamado de atención, y casi todas las otras piezas estaban perdidas, pero Weasley se las arregló para hacerle jaque mate al rey negro luego de veinte minutos. Las piezas de ajedrez gigantes se inclinaron en derrota y los dejaron pasar, saliendo de la habitación para así adentrarse en un pasadizo oscuro.

“¿Qué creen que siga?” Harry preguntó, manteniendo su voz baja.

“Ya pasamos por Sprout, ese fue el Lazo del Diablo,” Hermione musitó, contando los retos con sus dedos. “Flitwick debió haber puesto los hechizos en las llaves – McGonagall transfiguró las fichas de ajedrez, dándoles vida – lo que nos deja a Quirrell y a Snape…”

“Y Dumbledore,” Draco le recordó mientras alcanzaban la siguiente puerta. Sus nervios hormigueaban débilmente otra vez, pero Draco los suprimió decisivamente.

Harry empujó la puerta, y un sobrecogedor olor a comida podrida les dio la bienvenida. El olor tiró de los recuerdos de Draco, pero antes de pudiese darle lugar, un molesto gruñido los saludó, y Draco gritó mientras, una vez más, se encontraron cara a cara con un molesto troll de la montaña.

“No otra vez,” Weasley murmuró débilmente, escabulléndose lejos del troll mientras éste balanceaba su mazo hacia ellos.

Fue un esfuerzo grupal esta vez. Hermione levitó el mazo en una imitación de lo que Weasley había hecho en Halloween. Harry pateó al troll cuando éste fue hacia Hermione, distrayéndolo de atacar a su amiga, la cual dejó el mazo caer en asombro. Draco picó la pierna del troll con fuego, haciéndolo rugir y dejar en paz a Harry, girándose a Draco en su lugar. Lo que le dio a Weasley el tiempo suficiente para levitar el mazo una segunda vez y noquear al troll antes de que éste pudiera alcanzar a Draco.

“Debería considerar esto como una carrera profesional,” Weasley comentó, con aire de suficiencia, mientras huían de la habitación en busca de escapar del hedor. “Parece que soy bueno noqueando trolls.”

Draco abrió la boca para comentar que su éxito probablemente se debía a su IQ era similar al de un troll, pero la cerró nuevamente – no era momento para observaciones inteligentes, decidió. Especialmente no después de que Weasley resultó ser más útil que él en aquella pequeña misión. En su lugar, enfocó sus pensamientos en otra dirección.

“¿Cuál es la de Snape?” preguntó Draco, dubitativo. “Él supuestamente dejó que el troll entrara al castillo, y no hubiese molestado a Quirrell con respecto a pasar al troll si-”

En ese entonces alcanzaron la siguiente puerta, por lo que Draco enmudeció. Harry intercambió una mirada con ellos antes de abrir la puerta. Dentro, encontraron una vagamente iluminada habitación, en su centro se hallaba una mesa con varias pociones.

“Creo que esta es la de Snape,” Harry apuntó, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Qué tenemos que hacer?”

Draco frunció el ceño, observando las botellas, confundido ante el giro en los eventos. Con la manera en que Snape había amenazado a Quirrell, se había esperado un poderoso hechizo de su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Snape fácilmente podría lidiar con un troll. Algo no andaba bien, y estaba a punto de vociferar sus pensamientos cuando Harry entró en la habitación.

Hermione tragó con fuerza, empujando a ambos Draco y Weasley al frente, justo a tiempo para escapar las llamas color purpura que de repente se avivaron en el marco de la puerta y hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

“Genial,” Weasley murmuró. “¿Y ahora qué?”

“¡Miren!” Hermione vociferó, tomando un trozo enrollado de pergamino de la mesa. Lo desenrolló y leyó en voz alta un poema, pero Draco, aún ocupado con el asunto del troll, fue incapaz de entenderlo completamente.

“ _Brillante,_ ” dijo Hermione, obviamente aliviada al terminar. “Esto no es magia – es lógica – un rompecabezas. Muchos de los mejores magos no tienen ni una onza de lógica, se quedarían encerrados aquí por siempre.” Luego procedió a resolver el acertijo, y Draco la dejó, caminando alrededor, observando el fuego y pensando.

¿Por qué Quirrell había escogido un troll en primer lugar, con la manera en que obviamente había estado aterrorizado por la entrada de la criatura al castillo en Halloween? ¿No debería haber escogido algo que fuese capaz de controlar y los demás no, como lo había hecho Hagrid? Y, ¿no era mucha coincidencia que dos profesores diferentes escogieran trolls en asuntos respectando a la piedra filosofal? Seguro, si Snape hubiese sabido sobre el troll, tal vez sería capaz de robar la idea de Quirrell y usarla de distracción para obtener la piedra el mismo en Halloween, pero el hecho de que había amenazado a Quirrell no encajaba en aquella imagen. Estaba faltándoles algo. ¿Qué les faltaba?

“Entendido,” Hermione anunció, sacando a Draco de su estado pensativo. “La botella más pequeña nos dejará pasar a través del fuego negro – hacia la piedra.”

“Solo hay suficiente para uno de nosotros,” Harry apuntó. “Es a duras penas un sorbo.”

“¿Tal vez vuelva a llenarse otra vez después de que uno de nosotros pase?” Ron preguntó esperanzado.

“Lo dudo,” Hermione frunció el ceño. “Probablemente el punto de esta tarea es que solo pase una persona. Y aun así seguiremos acá si Harry se va, lo que asumo que la magia de esta habitación sentirá.”

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Harry preguntara: “¿Cuál haría que regresara a través de las llamas violeta?” Hermione apuntó a una de las botellas. Era ligeramente más grande que la otra, lo suficiente como para ser dividida entre dos o tres personas, si se era cuidadoso. Tal vez hasta sería suficiente para los cuatro. “Yo iré,” Harry anunció, tomando una respiración profunda. “Ustedes esperen aquí, y si no estoy de vuelta en media hora, irán a escribirle a Dumbledore.”

“No,” Draco dijo inmediatamente. “De ninguna manera irás solo.”

“¡No hay otra opción!” Harry contraatacó. “¡Escuchaste a Hermione!”

“Pero-“

“Harry tiene razón, Draco,” Hermione inyectó, mordiéndose el labio. “No hay otra manera. Uno de nosotros tiene que ir, y Harry probablemente sea el más apto.”

“Estoy de acuerdo,” Weasley asintió. “Deja que Harry vaya.”

Draco carcomió su labio inferior, intentando buscar algún argumento en contra de aquella locura. Bajo circunstancias normales, hubiese estado de acuerdo. Harry mantenía la cabeza fría en situaciones peligrosas de una manera en que ninguno de ellos podía, mucho menos Draco, y mientras él no era tan lógico como Hermione y Draco, era definitivamente más capaz de ver a través de las trampas en sus caminos que Weasley. Aunque Harry era también la persona por la cual Draco más temía, y el más capaz de actuar por impulso, poniendo su vida en riesgo.

“Draco,” Harry dijo suavemente, tocando el hombro del Slytherin y enlazando sus miradas. “Prometo que seré cuidadoso.”

“Vinimos acá para asegurarnos de que el Señor Oscuro no tomara la piedra para volver y lastimarte,” Draco le recordó con voz tensa. “No significará nada si dejamos que te lastimes mientras intentamos protegerte.”

“No solo yo estaré en peligro si Voldemort vuelve al poder,” Harry musitó, haciendo que los otros tres se sobresaltaran ante aquel nombre, pero ignorándolo. “Todos estarán en peligro. No podemos tan solo quedarnos de pie aquí sin hacer nada.”

“¡No hay necesidad de que te sacrifiques!” Draco siseó.

“Estuve consciente del peligro apenas acordé hacer esto,” Harry dijo con severa determinación. “Estoy bien con lastimarme si eso significa evitar que Voldemort vuelva. ¿Tú no?”

Draco tragó fuerte. Honestamente, no sabía si hubiese sido capaz de hacer todo aquello si Harry no estuviese siendo directamente amenazado. Estaba bastante seguro de que no hubiese sido capaz. Miraría a otro lado y se convencería así mismo de que el peligro no era tan inmediato como parecía. Era el miedo por Harry lo que lo había alentado. Pero cuando miró hacia Hermione y Weasley, observó la misma vista de determinación de Harry en sus rostros.

Los Gryffindors estaban todos listos para sacrificarse por el bien mayor. Estúpidamente nobles y llenos de coraje, todos ellos. Hacían a Draco sentirse terriblemente egoísta, por querer proteger a su amigo por sobre todo el mundo.

“Bien,” Draco dijo, silenciosamente. “Pero si dejas que te maten-”

“¿Qué harás? ¿Matarme otra vez?” Harry preguntó, las esquinas de sus labios retorciéndose.

“Buscaré una manera de hacerlo,” Draco prometió tristemente. “Slytherin, ¿recuerdas? Somos ingeniosos.”

Harry rió entre dientes, una sonrisa real esparciéndose por su rostro. Aquello hizo a Draco sonreír de vuelta, un tanto reacio. Harry apretó su hombro una vez más, antes de volver a las pociones.

“Bien,” asintió, tomando la pequeña botella. “Estoy listo.”

Draco observó nerviosamente mientras el chico bebía la poción y se abría camino a través del fuego negro. Con una sonrisilla sobre su hombro, abrió la puerta, y desapareció.

Hubo silencio entre los últimos tres mientras esperaban. Draco se paseó por la habitación, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Weasley observaba la puerta por la cual Harry había desaparecido, sin mover la mirada ni una sola vez. Hermione revolvía el pergamino, desenrollándolo para releerlo y chequeando las pociones por la pura necesidad de hacer algo.

“Hermione,” Draco dijo finalmente, dispuesto a desviar sus pensamientos lejos de Harry y en dirección a lo que estaba molestándolo antes. “¿Podemos estar seguros de que fue Snape quien dejó ir al troll en Halloween?”

Hermione lo miró en confusión, hasta Weasley había desviado su vista de la puerta para observar a Draco.

“¿A qué te refieres?” preguntó, perpleja.

“¿No piensas que es raro?” Draco frunció el ceño, deteniendo sus pasos para mirarla. “¿Que un troll se aparece en Hogwarts para Halloween, Quirrell lo encuentra y luego resulta ser que utilizó al troll para proteger la piedra? ¿Por qué habría hecho eso, si ni siquiera hubiese sido capaz de lidiar con uno por sí mismo?”

“Tal vez utilizó el troll porque a él le asusta,” Ron argumentó.

“No es exactamente la mejor protección si un grupo de chicos de primer año pueden noquear a uno dos veces seguidas,” Draco apuntó. “Pero aun así quitándole la estupidez, ¿no creen que es mucha coincidencia?”

Hermione lo observó, considerándolo.

“Veo a qué te refieres,” admitió. “Pero Snape fue el que salió lastimado tratando de pasar por Fluffy. Él fue el que intentó deshacerse de Harry después de que vio la herida. Lo vi hacerlo. Y fue quien amenazó a Quirrell.”

“¿Pero por qué amenazaría a Quirrell de esa manera solo por un estúpido troll?” Draco demandó. “¡No tiene sentido! Snape podría lidiar con un troll si nosotros podemos.”

“Podría,” Hermione asintió, mordiéndose el labio. “Tienes razón.”

“Hay algo que no cuadra,” Draco continuó. “Debe haber algo que pasamos por alto, o que hayamos malentendido, porque-”

Pero en ese momento, la puerta por la que Harry había desaparecido se abrió nuevamente, y el chico regresó, luciendo triunfante. Tenía una grande piedra de color rojo sangre en su mano izquierda.

“¡La tienes!” Weasley exclamó, dejando escapar un sonido de alegría.

“El espejo de Erised estaba tras esa puerta,” Harry explicó, sonriendo. “Lo miré, y mi reflejo colocó la piedra en mi bolsillo. Estuvo ahí de repente.”

“¿Así nada más?” Hermione preguntó, perpleja. “¿No debió ser más difícil? ¿Por qué Dumbledore le daría la piedra a cualquiera que se mirase en el espejo?”

“No sé, Hermione,” Harry se encogió de hombros. “Pero la tenemos, y ahora nos deberíamos ir de aquí antes de que Snape llegue.”

“Deberíamos,” Draco estuvo de acuerdo, tomando la botella que Hermione había apuntado los sacaría de ahí a través de las llamas color púrpura, mirándola de cerca. “Tenemos que tener cuidado y solo tomar un pequeño sorbo para que nadie se quede atrapado aquí.”

Le extendió la botella a Hermione de primera, luego a Harry antes de tomar un sorbo él mismo – no confiaba en que Weasley midiera su trago correctamente por la manera en que siempre devoraba su comida – y cuando todos bebieron, se abrieron paso por las llamas hacia la puerta.

Mientras se adentraban en los pasadizos, Draco intentó adivinar cuánto tiempo había pasado. ¿Por cuánto habían estado allí abajo? Era cierto que ya era de noche, ¿pero qué tan tarde sería exactamente? ¿Serían capaces de escapar sin ser vistos antes que Snape, o quienquiera que estuviese tras la piedra, se aproximara a tomarla?

Justo cuando meditaba aquello, fue capaz de escuchar el sonido de humedecidos pasos a la distancia. Draco se congeló, al igual que los otros.

“No,” Draco suspiró, mirando a Harry, quien se precipitó a meter la piedra en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Draco trató desesperadamente de pensar en donde esconderla. Si tan solo hubiesen pasado el tablero de ajedrez, podrían haberse escondido en las sombras – pero apenas habían abandonado la habitación con el troll inconsciente, y no habían sombras ni escondidas esquinas en donde esconderse.

Las pisadas se hicieron más Fuertes. Harry se irguió ligeramente más derecho y tomó su varita, como si se preparara para pelear. Draco quería reír. ¿Harry no pensaba que de verdad tenían oportunidad contra Snape o cualquier otro en la liga de Voldemort? ¡Ni siquiera habían aprendido a defenderse en contra de ataques ofensivos aún! ¡Lo mejor que podían hacer era lanzar un sucio hechizo y correr!

Ante aquel pensamiento, Draco tomó su varita, rebuscando entre cada hechizo que sabía o hubiese escuchado y que pudiese serles de ayuda. Tan solo en ese instante fueron capaces de visibilizar la figura de un hombre a la distancia. El corazón de Draco se hundió. Aún a la distancia, el turbante violeta era claramente reconocible.


	8. Lealtad Slytherin.

“Es Quirrell,” Harry murmuró, sonando aliviado, pero Draco sostuvo su brazo y agitó su cabeza hacia él. “¿Qué?” Dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
“No confío en él,” Draco respiró. Atrapó la mirada de Hermione sobre el hombro de Harry y ella asintió una vez.  
  
“P-P-Potter,” tartamudeó Quirrell mientras se acercaba a ellos, estremeciéndose a la vez que daba un vistazo alrededor del oscuro corredor. “¿Q-Q-Qué están h-haciendo aquí abajo?”  
  
“¿Cómo supo que estábamos aquí?” Demandó Draco con valentía, pensó. Era como si la necesidad de proteger a Harry le diese el coraje que le faltaba antes.  
  
“La p-p-profesora M-McGonagall dijo que estaban p-p-perdidos,” Quirrell explicó vacilante. “E-Ella me mandó-”  
  
“Ella hubiese venido por sí sola,” Draco achicó sus ojos, observando duramente a Quirrell. Se ordenó a sí mismo no mostrar ningún miedo. “Estás aquí por la piedra, ¿cierto?"  
  
Quirrell dejó de temblar ante sus palabras, y una lenta sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro.  
  
“Muy bien, joven Malfoy,” acreditó, divertido. “Eres el hijo de tu padre, después de todo. No creí que lo tuvieras en ti.”  
  
“¡No soy como él!” Draco dijo con desprecio. “¡No dejaremos que te lleves la piedra! ¡Alertamos a Dumbledore, y está en camino!”  
  
“ _Está mintiendo_ ,” siseó una voz aguda, en tonos más que todo velados. Los ojos de Draco se ensancharon y miraron a todos lados frenéticamente. Los otros hicieron lo mismo. La voz no había venido de Quirrell.  
  
“Eres inteligente, Malfoy,” Quirrell sonrió. “Pero no lo suficiente. Tú, como el cabecilla de tu casa, pudieron ver a través de mí, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene lo que se necesita para detenerme. Ahora, dime - ¿Dónde está la piedra?”  
  
Fue Hermione quien respondió, pero su voz sonaba temblorosa y débil.  
  
“Nosotros - aún no hemos - tan solo estábamos -”  
  
“ _Potter_ ,” la segunda voz sin cuerpo respiró, haciendo que Draco se estremeciera. " _El chico Potter la tiene_.”  
  
Los ojos de Quirrell se enfocaron en Harry, quien aún lo observaba, paralizado.  
  
"Señor Potter," Quirrell sonrió, estirando la mano y abriendo su palma, expectante. "¿Si gusta?"  
  
"Jamás," Harry escupió, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Tendrás que matarme."  
  
Draco se abstuvo de gruñir en desespero y confío en que Harry no le daría al hombre otras ideas.  
  
" _Déjame hablarle..._ " instruyó la voz sin cuerpo, y Draco tomó un tembloroso respiro, mirando a su alrededor una vez más en busca del dueño de la voz. No había nadie. " _Cara a cara..._ "  
  
"Maestro, no está lo suficientemente fuerte," Quirrell murmuró, sus ojos ciegos, como si estuviese hablando consigo mismo.  
  
En ese momento Draco cayó en cuenta. Le dio un vistazo al turbante y el pánico vino corriendo a sus oídos. Tenían que salir de ahí. Ahora.

“ _Tengo la suficiente fuerza para esto…_ ” dijo la voz, y Quirrell, obediente, se dispuso a desamarrar su turbante.  
  
Pareció como si Weasley y Draco tuvieron la misma idea al mismo tiempo.  
  
“¡Petrificus Totalus!”  
  
“¡Locomotor Wibbly!”  
  
Draco jaló del brazo de Harry apenas entonó el hechizo, intentando hacer que el paralizado chico se moviese. A un lado de Harry, observó a Weasley buscar a Hermione, pero no consiguieron llegar muy lejos. Quirrell evadió sus hechizos utilizando magia sin varita, y con otro movimiento de manos, conjuró llamas de fuego tras él, bloqueándoles el camino.  
  
Draco tragó en seco y Hermione chilló. Weasley maldijo en voz baja. Aun así, Quirrell seguía sonriendo mientras dejaba caer el turbante al piso y se daba vuelta.  
  
Draco y Hermione gritaron. La mano de Harry voló en dirección a su frente, y dejó escapar un quejido adolorido. Un rostro se encontraba mirándolos desde la parte trasera de la cabeza de Quirrell; tenía destellantes ojos rojos y rendijas en lugar de nariz.  
  
“ _Harry Potter,_ " dijo. Harry, su mano aún presionada contra su frente, parecía seguir congelado. Incapaz de moverse, observó al rostro con horror. _"¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? Una mera sombra y vapor..._ "  
  
Siguió hablando, pero Draco no podía escuchar lo que decía. Había pánico latente corriendo por sus oídos una vez más, y éste parecía abrumarlo. El Señor Oscuro. Este era el Señor Oscuro, y los iba a matar. Iba a estar forzado a ver a sus amigos morir, ver a Harry morir, y luego moriría él mismo. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Nada de nada.  
  
La ráfaga de pánico tan sólo se intensificó ligeramente cuando Harry se tambaleó hacia atrás, rompiendo el agarre de Draco en su brazo. Era como si un balde de agua fría cayese en el rostro de Draco.  
  
" _No seas tonto,"_ dijo esa cosa que decía ser el Señor Oscuro. " _Más te vale salvar tu propia vida y unirte a mí... O conocerás el mismo final que tus padres. Ellos murieron rogando piedad..._ "  
  
"¡Mentiroso!" Harry gritó.  
  
" _Qué conmovedor..."_ siseó el Señor Oscuro. " _Siempre valoraré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes..._ "  
  
Draco intentó desesperadamente de capturar la mirada de Hermione, de Weasley, pero ambos parecían estar aturdidos, tan sólo observando rostro del Señor Oscuro con terror. ¡Debían hacer algo! Draco quería gritar.

“¡Nunca!” Harry gritó ante algo que el Señor Oscuro había dicho, y Draco, sin más opciones, envió un hechizo de cuerpo completo en dirección a la espalda de Quirrell. Tomó a Harry una vez más y corrió en dirección al fuego. Tal vez podrían conjurar un Aguamenti, pensó con furia, pero mientras intentaban pasar a Quirrell, el hombre, habiendo esquivado el hechizo una vez más, se apoderó del brazo de Harry. Harry gritó dolorosamente y luchó mientras Draco lo jalaba, pero de repente Quirrell soltó a Harry, gritando adolorido. Draco miró alrededor insensatamente, viendo que Quirrell retorcía sus dedos, jadeando.  
  
Hermione y Weasley lanzaron sus propios hechizos hacia Quirrell, pero con un movimiento de manos, estos fueron enviados de vuelta. Los chicos golpearon la pared de piedra y se derrumbaron al suelo, inmóviles.

“¡No!” Harry gritó.

 _“¡Agárralo! ¡Agárralo!_ ” ordenó el Señor Oscuro.   
  
Quirrell saltó hacia Harry, tumbándolo. Draco, instintivamente, agarró los hombros de Quirrell y jaló, intentado alejarlo de su amigo. No fue capaz de mantenerse tan al tanto de la situación. Quirrell gritaba al igual que el Señor Oscuro, y luego, hubo un chillido desgarrador. Harry había tomado el rostro de Quirrell, presionándolo entre sus dedos con una expresión de determinación. Se escucharon más gritos y luego Quirrell rodó lejos de él, gimoteando dolorosamente. Harry, su propio semblante arrugado del dolor también, fue en su dirección, volviendo a agarrar el rostro de Quirrell, el cual Draco notaba candente como si se estuviera quemando. Durante todo el proceso el Señor Oscuro se encontraba bramándole a Quirrell que tan solo matara a Harry, y de repente todo se detuvo. Ambos Quirrell y Harry colapsaron en el suelo. Draco cayó de rodillas para jalar a Harry, agitando sus hombros, asustado.  
  
“¡Harry!” llamó. “¡Despierta! ¡No puedes estar muerto, despierta!”

Ante su temor, Draco no notó el vapor que despedía el firme cuerpo de Quirrell. Éste formaba una figura indistinguible, y luego, justo cuando Draco alzó la mirada, la figura se tambaleó hacia él. Draco gritó, y todo se volvió negro.

 

Cuando Draco despertó, se encontraba en el ala del hospital. Se sentía lento, y le tomó un momento recuperar los recuerdos sobre lo que había sucedido. Cuando recordó, se sentó tan rápido que el mundo comenzó a girar a su alrededor.  
  
Estaba oscuro, la única fuente de luz era la entre abierta puerta de la oficina de Madam Pomfrey. Draco podía escuchar voces dentro, pero no fue capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para identificarlas. En su lugar, miró alrededor, buscando...  
  
Hermione se encontraba en la cama junto a él, sus ojos cerrados, su respiración constante. Otras dos camas se encontraban ocupadas al otro lado de la enfermería, pero estaba demasiado oscuro como para que Draco distinguiera los rostros de las personas en ellas.

Draco apartó la manta y se puso de pie temblorosamente. Se sentía mareado, pero necesitaba asegurarse de que Harry estuviese ahí. Que estuviese vivo. Se tambaleó a través de la habitación y casi se cayó, pero consiguió estabilizarse con lo que terminó siendo la parte inferior de la cama de Weasley. Él, también, se encontraba profundamente dormido, inconsciente de la presencia de Draco.

En la otra cama se encontraba una cabellera oscura y salvaje, casi escondiendo la cicatriz de la frente de su propietario. Los extraños lentes descansaban en una mesilla junto a la cama. Draco respiró profundo y sus piernas se rindieron. Se hundió en el suelo, y el ruido pareció alertar a las personas en la oficina, puesto que éstas se atenuaron de repente.  La puerta se abrió completamente y Madam Pomfrey dio un vistazo a la habitación.

“Señor Malfoy,” siseó, caminando en su dirección con paso veloz. “¿Qué está haciendo fuera de la cama?”

“Harry,” Draco mumuró debilmente.

“El señor Potter estará bien,” le informó en voz baja, empujándolo para que se levantase y medio cargándolo de vuelta a su cama. “Igual que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Usted necesita descansar.”

“Pero-” Draco soltó, con un tanto de dificultad. “Quirrell – la piedra -”  
  
"No hay de qué preocuparse, Draco," dijo una suave voz, haciendo que Draco mirase por sobre el hombro de la enfermera de la escuela. Allí, en la oscuridad, se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore, observándolo con una expresión amable. "El profesor Quirrell no le hará daño a nadie más en el futuro. Y la piedra está a salvo."

“Pero-” Draco murmuró, sintiendo la fuerza abandonarlo mientras hablaba. “El Señor Oscuro-”

“Ha vuelto a esconderse,” Dumbledore sonrió. “Tú y tus amigos están a salvo. Por favor asegúrate de descansar. Lo necesitas. Explicaré todo al tiempo debido.”

Draco quería decir algo más, pero sus ojos se cerraron y estuvo fuera.  
  
  
Draco, Hermione y Weasley fueron dados de alta al día siguiente, pero a Harry le tomó tres días más despertar. Pasaron junto a su cama el tiempo que Madam Pomfrey les permitía. Aunque, cuando despertó, ellos se encontraban dónde Hagrid. Pero Dumbledore había estado allí, informándole a Harry todo lo que había ocurrido. Así fue como finalmente lograron obtener las piezas de información faltantes: Que Quirrell había muerto a manos de Harry, un efecto secundario de la protección que su madre había dejado cuando sacrificó su vida por la de él, que la piedra había sido destruida, que el disgusto de Snape hacia Harry se remontaba a una vieja rivalidad con su padre, pero que, a pesar de sus sospechas, él había intentado proteger a Harry todo el año. Aunque a Draco no podía importarle menos la explicación - tan sólo estaba aliviado de que su amigo se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Harry fue dado de alta justo a tiempo para el festín de fin de año, en el cual Gryffindor, sorpresivamente, terminó ganando la copa de las casas. Aunque lo que más los sorprendió fue que, los cuatro recibieron cincuenta puntos para sus casas – Weasley por “el mejor juego de ajedrez que Hogwarts había visto en años”, Hermione por “el uso del conocimiento para enfrentar al fuego”, Harry por “Agallas puras y coraje destacado”, y Draco por “inquebrantable lealtad a la cara del gran peligro”.  
  
Draco, en un momento de silencio, había estado agonizando sobre su propia inutilidad durante aquellas numerosas tareas. Hermione los había hecho pasar el lazo del diablo y el acertijo de Snape, Weasley había ganado el partido de ajedrez por ellos y noqueó al troll, Harry había atrapado la llave y tomado la piedra - ¿qué había hecho Draco? A parte de acobardarse temeroso y conectar que Quirrell era quien estaba tras la piedra, tan sólo un momento antes de que se supiera.  
  
Lealtad, pensó, resistiendo las ganas de reír para sí mismo mientras Dumbledore anunciaba su fortaleza dudosa al resto de la escuela. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en todo un Hufflepuff? _'Llaman leales a los estudiantes de Hufflepuff por carencia de otras virtudes útiles,'_ se burlaba su padre, y Draco lo había creído. ¿Qué podías comprarte con lealtad?  
  
Pero cuando Harry le dirigió una mirada, sonriendo ampliamente y animando más fuerte que cualquiera de los Slytherins, pensó que tal vez, si la lealtad era lo que había sacado a Harry vivo de allí, podía vivir siendo conocido por ello.

Resultó ser que la lealtad no era su única cualidad. Cuando los resultados de los exámenes fueron anunciados, Draco terminó siendo el segundo mejor de su año, justo después de Hermione. Harry pasó con buenas marcas igual, y hasta Weasley salió con superior a las expectativas.   
  
En el viaje de vuelta a Londres, Harry se encontraba igual de apagado que Draco. Ambos horrorizados ante el prospecto de ir a casa, aunque, Draco concedió, al menos él tenía a su madre de su lado. Harry no tenía a nadie. Draco no había escuchado mucho sobre la familia muggle de Harry, pero sabía lo suficiente como para entender que Harry no era querido ahí, y Draco se sentía ligeramente nauseabundo ante la idea de su amigo teniendo que pasar dos meses entre ellos. Deseó haber podido ofrecerle asilo en la mansión, de la misma manera en que Weasley le prometió invitarlo a la madriguera, pero aún si su padre lo permitiese, Draco sabía que Harry preferiría quedarse con los muggles antes de ir a su hogar. Draco no podia culparlo. Su única consolación eran las lechuzas que habían prometido intercambiar, ambos atrapados en lugares donde no querían estar, aislados de todos sus amigos.

La mamá de Draco se encontraba sola esperándolo en la estación, lo que fue un alivio. Se tomó su tiempo para despedirse de Harry y Hermione (e intercambió un asentimiento cordial con Weasley) antes de vagar hacia su madre. Ella le sonrió y se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

“Bienvenido a casa, cariño,” dijo. “¿Tuviste un buen año?”

“Mayormente,” Draco se encogió de hombros y su madre alzó una ceja, entretenida. “Supongo que escuchaste sobre…”  
  
“Your little adventure?” she quipped, humming. “Let’s just say your father broke a vase when he received the letter.”

“¿Tu pequeña aventura?” bromeó, tarareando. “Digamos que tu padre quebró una vasija cuando recibió la carta.”

“¿Una linda?” Draco inquirió, porque no tenía nada más que decir.

“No, una horrible reliquia de tu abuelo Abraxas,” se estremeció. “Estaba buscando una excusa para deshacerme de ella por años.”

“Pues,” Draco sonrió. “¿De nada?”  
  
Ella rodó los ojos, pero sonreía mientras ponía una mano en sus hombros y lo guiaba hacia la salida. Draco dirigió una mirada a Harry, quien se encontraba charlando con el Señor Weasley. Su amigo lo miró de vuelta, como si sintiera su mirada de sobre él y sonrió, despidiéndose. Draco se despidió también y Aquila ululó desde su jaula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo concluye el primer libro de la serie "Hacerlo todo otra vez". ✧ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> Quería pedir perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, tuve situaciones personales que no me permitían continuar:( pero bueno, ya finalizamos esta primera parte, en la/s próxima/s semana/s me encargaré de subir el primer capitulo del segundo libro, intentaré ser más constante y establecer un horario de actualizaciones. ¡! Muchísimas gracias por leer, se les quiere muchomucho.(✿╹◡╹)


End file.
